


Remnant Knights: The Final Expedition

by GeminiStarShine



Series: Remnant Knights: TFE [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 63,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiStarShine/pseuds/GeminiStarShine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of battling the Skalari, mysterious creatures who seek to bring disaster among the citizens of Kasmari, the duties of the Dragon and Owl Schools are finally coming to a close. Or are they? As a new enemy arises under the wounded Dark Oracles, both schools are brought into turmoil, leaving a small band of Kasmari Knights to resist and prevent their plans from going through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Stage Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An ordinary day leaves Guardian Zadius in reflection of the past adventures of the Kasmari Knights he and the other Guardians have watched throughout the Skalari Invasion.

On the open field overlooking the Owl School sat the Guardian Zadius, contemplating and thinking in peace as he watched the Owl Students training and mingling below. His thoughts raced at past events, echoing his time spent watching over the Knights and wishing for the end of conflict to come soon. His eyes closed as he leaned back, relaxed on the soft grassy terrain.

  
Sometimes we can say there’s a reason to fight. Other times…we have to know when enough is enough. And even then, the story will never sound as clear as it looks. The script to our role is never as concrete and there’s always an answer out there.

“Oh there you are. What brings you out here again, Zadius?” Parfait’s voice sounded nearby, taking him out of his thoughtful state. His eyes opened, glancing over to the Elementalist Guardian as she approached and took a seat next to her fellow Guardian. “Let me guess…you’re thinking about what could be next for everyone?” Parfait placed her staff on the grass and stretched her arms, relaxing herself with the gentle feeling of the breeze on her face.

“You’d be right I’m thinking that. But that’s about all you can say,” Zadius responded evasively, smirking with a sense of sarcasm on his face. Parfait wasn’t too amused by the expression but did feel silenced by it. Zadius continued to look into the distance, watching as a few Owl students began to engage in a team duel at the training ring. He took a deep breath and looked to his hammer. “Do you remember how a month ago, the Owl Knights of Raposas fell under the control of the spirit of the Ruksoru Brothers and nearly attempted to overthrow Kasmari?” Parfait nodded slowly, remembering the reports about it and even having to defend herself against Cristina under the control of the leading spirit.

“That looked like a sign to me, just as many other occurrences since Rojas fell in defeat. Dragons and Owls may have finally found that even lining; their purpose and common enemy. What’s to say that common enemy is no longer a threat? And what becomes of us? What becomes our purpose?” Zadius continued. Parfait tilted her head feeling as though she understood where he was going, but instead gave a gentle punch to his arm.

“So it IS thinking about what could be next for everyone!” she replied in a raised tone. Zadius gave a nervous chuckle shaking off the punch. He thought to speak up but held his words back. Parfait calmed down, looking to the school, the duel between students still underway; close in means of both teams with no clear winning group. “Some of us Guardians have been wondering the same thing. We’ve wanted to figure out what Xiege wanted to do in the Realm of the Skalari. Even if only one of us went, I’m sure we could uncover something.” Parfait directed her attention to Zadius again, staring at him in the eyes. “Something may actually be after us. Watching us…waiting for the perfect time to strike. But that’s just a mere guess. I can’t say our guards are at an all-time low. But I do know we still need to protect these knights until we have a way to close the gate…if we even can.” Parfait’s expressed concern showed and was shared with Zadius as well. In a carefree gesture, she reached over to pat Zadius on the shoulder. “Let’s not worry about it right now. We should go back to the courtyard and mingle for a while. We have some time now that we’ve finished some of Lemerande’s extended research.” Parfait stood up, picking up her wand and slowly made her way down the hillside. Zadius followed with haste, hoisting his hammer over his shoulder as he stood up and hurried behind.

“By the way, where are the other Guardians right now?” Zadius wondered in curiosity walking alongside Parfait. She shrugged her shoulders at first and took a moment to recall.

“All I know is that Lilly is looking into the Kasmari Database…again. She’s basically doing what you keep thinking about and looking into all of this hostility that stirs all of our minds. I just hope she doesn’t go overboard with it all like she did last month,” Parfait commented, bringing Zadius to crudely recall those moments.

“I don’t even think I can take another hammer to the head like that. And it took so long to calm her down,” he said shuddering slightly at the thought. “And to think I’m one of the original innovators to that database. I barely even use it mind you!” Parfait laughed and picked up her pace, nearing the bottom of the hill and returning to the Owl School Courtyard.

\--- Meanwhile ---

“Hmm…these mountains are the only places I haven’t checked for any sign of a major Dark Oracle Settlement. It’s possible I have found what I’m looking for beyond here. I can only hope from this point on.”  
In the Realm of the Skalari, a battle driven Xiege stood in the middle of a barren field, the shadows of Skalari surrounding her as she looked to the change in terrain ahead. She closed her eyes, getting a tight grip on her bow and reaching for Miracle’s Guardian Pendant, breathing deeply in the process. “Well…here goes nothing,” she said to herself, loosening her grip on her bow and rushing through the fields into the mountains ahead.

\--- Dragon School – Courtyard ---

Standing in a semi-circle, a group mixed of Dragon and Owl knights looked to one another, not saying a single word. Gemini, who was standing at the far side of them, rocked side to side, luring a bit of attention to the friends he stood with. He looked to his two friends, Teriyaki and Jace, also in the semi-circle of thinking and gave a rather large smirk. Reaching for his Dragon Badge, he triggered it, setting his active mode to the Owl knights. “I got an idea!” he said aloud. Jace felt understanding of the idea immediately while Teriyaki held a bit of concern. In the distance as the murmurs swept among the group, Chinami glanced over briefly before continuing to mind her own business reading her book.


	2. An Enemy Within

_A few weeks passed since the defeat of Rojas the Sorcerer and the collapse of the Dark Oracle encampments on Kasmari. Almost all traces of the Dark Oracle Scouts, Sorcerers, and Templars vanished from the Forest of Silence and Mara regions. The only thing that remained was remnants of Dark Oracle Crystals and Essences found at the encampments. Several Kasmari Knights from both the Dragon and Owl School were assigned to gather samples to be studied by Professor Lemerande, but no definitive results came of it. As time passed, the Guild Agents began to show signs of inactivity, leaving Guardians to enlist missions for the Kasmari students and Knights still fighting against a weakened Skalari force. The battle that has occurred for what has felt like years began to feel as though it were finally coming to an end._

\--- Dragon School: Knight Database Room ---  
“Accessing Kasmari Knight Database,” Lilliyan declared, standing in the center platform of a rather empty computer room. A digital screen appeared in front of her, displaying an authorization request. The platform began to glow a red color, scanning and confirming in a matter of moments. The room became brightened by a stream of files from the display screen. Shifting through several unneeded files and a few recent records, Lilliyan spotted a particular file, particularly one she needed. “This is only one part of the report…where’s the other…” she thought, shifting through even more reports, searching for the matching one. She gave a sigh of relief, finally reaching the second part of the report she needed. Merging the files together, she began to read the beginning of the joined report aloud.

“Mission Report: Investigate the Dark Oracle Castle. After all intervening conflicts with Xiege, the whereabouts of Rojas the Sorcerer were revealed to be in the Valley of Beasts, located north of the Forest of Silence. The Valley of Beasts was revealed to be one of several hidden encampments for Dark Oracle and Skalari experimentation. Led by Dragon Knights Gemini, Chinami, and Pypski, and Owl Knights Cristina, and Mysticalia, both schools worked together to help Xiege uncover and take down Rojas once and for all. The remains of the Castle still lay where the battle concluded. But no additional missions have been assigned to investigate.”

Lilliyan looked shocked at how little was addressed in the combined report past what was read aloud. “This can’t be right. There has to be more to this report than what it details. It looks like nothing more than a poor summary!” Lilliyan thought to herself, skimming and scrolling up and down the little information provided throughout the report. The doors to the database room opened behind her as Saiko entered the room.

“Going through the database again, Lilliyan?” Saiko asked, a slight smirk on her expression as she came to the display screen, looking at what the Head Guardian was reading about. “This is the report from the mission into the Valley of Beasts right?” Lilliyan turned to Saiko, giving a nod of agreement and turning back to the screen.

“There’s just something wrong with the way all of this is detailed. It’s not all of the details from when we were on site. And furthermore, it’s different from the quality of content in a high level mission.” Lilliyan pointed to a few points in the details. 

“Xiege is merely described as just Xiege. Sure she is of Dark Oracle blood, but she was also an Owl Knight, and in fact, one of the leaders to that mission. We owe her more than we know and have provided already.” Saiko took a moment to think about the way the report was described.

“But Xiege disappeared after the battle, Lilly. We cannot do anything for her right now while she’s away of her own instincts to investigate,” Saiko comments. Lilliyan thinks back to Xiege’s departure into the Realm of the Skalari, remembering her expression visually as the portal closed.

“I know that. But I wonder if what she has been up to is connected to what I am trying to uncover with the recent activity of not only the Skalari, but the lack of threats.” Lilliyan glanced to the report one more time. “This report in particular doesn’t seem to do much. And I feel like I keep checking more and more of these lacking reports. Could they be planning something big? And if so, where and when will it happen? And what if another enemy is among us?” Lilliyan left those questions unanswered. Saiko scratched her head at the thought of the questions and how severe it could really be. Shaking the headache of thinking off, she watched as Lilliyan closed the report and shut down the interface. 

“We’ll just need to put more time into this information with the others then. Come on, Saiko. We can talk on the way to the Headmaster’s office.” Lilliyan spoke leading the way with Saiko following behind as they walked down the Dragon School hallways.

\--- Realm of the Skalari – Isolated Mountain Cave ---

“So this IS another place the Dark Oracles have been hiding,” Xiege said to herself, standing at the edge of the cave, looking down towards a large stronghold. A large insignia was marked on the front of the stronghold identified by what the markings of the Dark Oracles held themselves. Xiege looked to her hands, also bearing the same markings. She turns back, takes a few exhausted steps and leans against the wall of the cave entrance. “I keep finding these large hideouts and bases. But it seems none of them have given me the answers that I found under the Shadow Valley…” Xiege turned back looking around for Scouts and Guards. “I guess I’ll have to check this one too.” She said, standing straight, brushing her shorts and readying her bow and weapons onto her back, looking to the insignia once again as she finished.

Xiege crept across the mountainous ridge out of the sight of any Guards and Scouts surveying the outer perimeter. Taking aim, Xiege fired a rope arrow to the side of the stronghold. Focusing, she swung onto the wall and climbed onto the stronghold’s upper level. No Dark Oracle signatures in sight. Xiege’s hostility remained as she carefully kept herself out of sight, peering over corners and sneaking diligently into the stronghold itself. Approaching and traversing through a nearby duct in the first hallway, she found herself looking through room after room of Skalari and Dark Oracles undergoing experiments, mutating them into rather intimidating yet unstable beings. A cold chill went through the Knight as she kept going through to the end of the duct, landing on a raised level in a large room. Her eyes widened as she looked towards a large stone artifact, identical to the artifact she found below the Shadow Valley. Dark Oracles surrounded the artifact. Two figures stood communicating to one another as Xiege tried to listen on. 

“What are they talking about?” Xiege thought to herself, crouching and sneaking as close to the edge of the raised area, looking down closer to the two communicating. Both of the figured looked rather different from that of the Dark Oracles around them. The first one looked more human than Dark Oracle, making Xiege wonder about him more than anything. His attire resembled none of which Kasmari Knights had worn; a rugged dark red jacket stretching down partially over what looked like loose fit dark green pants. At first glance it seemed very Striker like but on the other hand not so much. The sword on his back was in a black sheath extending halfway down his body; a fashion different from Dark Oracle Scouts and Templars. In comparison, the other figure was wearing a mysterious cloak, hiding his face and leaving Xiege in complete mystery to the identity from where she observed. 

“How close is the artifact from being opened?” the cloaked figure asked, barely making a motion. 

“Calm down, Alpha. It’s not as easy as you think having already taken this long transporting it. I wonder how much longer you all plan to even be hindered by those weakling Kasmari Knights,” the guy wielding the sword responded, giving an intimidating glare. Xiege tilted her head in attempt to comprehend the situation.

“So the one in the cloak is Alpha…” Xiege got a cold chill at the feeling of the other person. A cold ruthless expression came clear to reveal as he took steps back to the stone artifact.

“I can understand that, Soluces. You are indeed the one who helped us receive and transport the artifact. Your skill is unmatched to those I have seen of Dark Oracle kind to have even averted the traps within Shadow Valley.” As Alpha continued to flatter him watching the progress of opening the artifact resume, Xiege remembered her activity in the Shadow Valley vividly, noticing the swordsman there as well. Soluces closed his eyes, sensing his surroundings for a brief moment and taking a rather frustrated sigh.

“Dark Oracle kind you said?” Soluces repeated that of Alpha’s words. “That’s funny. Because I seem to know someone of Dark Oracle kind who just so happens to be just as impressive of a combatant; someone who has in fact stopped your plans not once or twice, but multiple times over the past encounters,” Soluces turned around wielding his sword in hand. 

“Don’t worry about her, Soluces. She may be human like you and even share the same blood as the late Rojas like you. But she will never be able to possess the powers you have.” Alpha took a step back, looking away from Soluces’ crimson red eyes, slightly hidden from his jet black flowing hair. Soluces didn’t respond for a moment. Instead he gave a slight laugh, once again mocking the flattery which Alpha gave.

“Ha! I guess you could be right. It’s a drag that the other Guild Agents haven’t been able to weaken the morale of those Kasmari Knights. But I suppose that is why they have lowered the amount of detail they put in each of the reports that came in.” Soluces swung his sword, showing his experience along with simply showing off. “It looks like we’ll just have to take them down from the stem forces that lead them to victory time after time.” Xiege stood up a bit, preparing to leave. She turned away looking back to the opened duct.

“This Soluces guy means business. I can see it in his eyes. And the sword…” Xiege spoke to herself quietly, feeling nervous and pressured by what she witnessed. She took a moment to catch her breath when she could. “I’ve seen him fight. He’s definitely able to do harm to anyone he pleases…”

“Oh no…go on. I could use more flattery,” Soluces spoke sarcastically and clearly yet hushed, suddenly appearing behind Xiege in surprise. Before she had any time to react, she was struck with the base of his sword and fell stunned and rendered unconscious. Soluces stood over her for a moment, looking at her marked right arm, reflecting exactly what is on his left arm as he raised it to compare. “So you must be my sister by blood? It’s about time you found your way here,” he said, lifting and carrying her body in his arms, looking down to Alpha with a stern expression.

\--- Dark Oracle Stronghold: Experimentation Room ---

“Ugh…what happened? Where….where am I?” Xiege thought to herself, groggy and slowly awakening. Her eyes parted open, witnessing as she sat surrounded by teeming Dark Oracles and the cloaked man, Alpha. Once she realized, she noticed that her weapons were stripped of her. She tried to move but only struggled, being bound and shackled by dark hollow chains at her wrists and ankles.

“Lift her up,” Alpha ordered to the Dark Oracle Guards behind her. Xiege tried to fight them off and break free, but was quickly stunned by dark magic cast by one of the Guards. “And to think we were going to have to find you ourselves. And there you were, snooping in business that doesn’t concern you,” Alpha paced around Xiege as she looked on toward the Dark Oracles, still and observing. “Xiege Esarai: daughter of Expedition Member, Miracle Iarase: known by your friends of the Kasmari Schools as “The Silver Knight” and by most others as a “Dark Oracle Spy.” You are considered to be that of a traitor to them as well from your own bloodline. Yet you continue to fight for them and against your own kin. I think my summary wraps up quite nicely from what you have given me, Agent A.” Xiege’s eyes peered back to Alpha. 

“What did you say? Agent A? Guild Agent A?” her tone raised as her expression became surprised. 

“That’s right, Xiege,” a voice sounded from behind. The Guards turned her around, presenting her sight to the actual Kasmari Guild Agent. “You’ve always seemed to have been a thorn at our side. Well…maybe you and a few of those other so called Agents. But it seems to me that you have made our plans for victory all the better now that you are in our hands,” the Guild Agent spoke, giving a greed-bent grin.

“What plans? What are you up to?” Xiege struggled to move a bit but was continued to remain still by the Guards.

“I suppose we can tell you since it won’t matter,” Guild Agent A began to pace just as Alpha was already doing. “Following Rojas’s defeat by you meddling Kasmari Knights, the Dark Oracles’ operations from within their encampments became less than efficient. It’s impressive enough that you made them have to withdraw this much. But on the plus side, our work behind the scenes has improved drastically. We manipulated the Kasmari School system and weakened the security that the students and Knights once held so devotedly. And now is almost our time to attack. With your Dark Oracle brother, Soluces, he will do exactly what you were meant to do from the start! And that is to destroy all hope for Kasmari’s peace and in turn establish a new world from the dark ashes.” Xiege scowled a moment then smirked and giggled as a reaction.

“Your plan is missing a few things. How can you even think to take down the Guardians? It’s only a limited amount of you deceptive Guild Agents and a weakened army of Dark Oracle soldiers taking on league of experienced and fighting Knights. What makes you think you have any kind of-” Xiege was swiftly interrupted by another dark shock to the side, screaming and gasping for air.

“No need to mind those few issues. You see, we know a little secret about the Guardians that very few even know. We just have to eliminate one specific target in the one single way that we happen to know how to. Once that is done, the Guardians will become mere targets to the onslaught we have in store along with the rest of those Knights. As for our so called weakened army, we have plans to ensure our victory. You escaped once, Xiege. But now it is time we resume what we had left off from your first escape at the fault of your mother.” Xiege gasped, realizing and remembering what he meant. 

“That Soluces guy…” Xiege spoke softly, believing an unpleasant feeling.

“Is exactly who we have shaped him to become and who we were meant to shape you to become: a full-fledged Dark Oracle vessel! I actually prefer the term of Dark Oracle Knight now that I think of it,” Alpha spoke in place of his fellow partner. “And once we finish infusing your blood entirely of Dark Oracle kind, you will no longer bear a will of your own. The Dark Oracle army shall be remade from our extensive experimentation. And nobody will stop us,” The Guild Agent and Alpha stopped pacing, standing next to one another looking to the weakened Silver Knight. “And to think…we tried as much as we could as to even turn everyone against you. In the end at least they will have more than enough proof to see you as the enemy you were meant to be.” Guild Agent A’s words struck Xiege harshly. Her beliefs were true assuming that someone actually knew of her identity and used it to turn her friends against her at the time. The shocks continued to leave her struggled as she watched their departure.

“I think it’s time we prep you for extensive experimentation, Mistress Xiege,” Alpha spoke as he and Guild Agent A turned   
around. The surrounding Dark Oracles cast out a dark miasma, weakening Xiege’s senses and drifting her into a slumber. 

“Welcome back, my dearest lost child,” Alpha said with a rather twisted smile, leaving her where she lay.


	3. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilliyan and Saiko continue to discuss the recent happenings across Kasmari. Meanwhile, Gemini and company enjoy the day as they normally would.

            As Lilliyan and Saiko made their way through the Dragon School hallway, their minds remained questioning of the past few major reports that came into the Database. Setting their thoughts aside, the two Guardians walked through the halls, greeted by several Dragon Students aspiring to become that of the Kasmari Knights that fight on the field. It was common for Guardians to walk the halls, but recently, the praise of greeting a Guardian became more of notoriety and fame; a feeling regular to old days of the Dragon and Owl Academies.

            “So Krynne and Mikisi are attending the meeting as well?” Lilliyan asked, clarifying whether she had her understanding correct of a planned meeting in the Headmaster’s Office. Saiko simply nodded and walked just a bit slower, folding her arms and looking out the side window to the schoolyard where a small gathering occurred in the distance.

            “It was meant to be a Guardian meeting. But I know that Aurora, Parfait, and the others are out and about doing specific things, from instructing to training, and running tests.” Lilliyan was thrown off by the latter portion, turning to Saiko with a tilted head.

            “By tests, do you mean the scientific beliefs that Dr. Chow and Professors Wong and Lemerande have come up with: the ones about Skalari taming?” Lilliyan continued to hold her head tilted at the thought and shortly returned her awkward gesture to normal. She knew the risk of taming the wild Skalari and the rampancy that could come from doing so. “I don’t think that’s such a good idea you know. After all, look at what one of the kinds they turn into in the end. And we can’t exactly just use the thousands we would summon in the training fields.” Lilliyan began to place logic into the matter of the discussion. Saiko smiled and laughed softly to the sudden debate that came of it.

            “I didn’t mean to make it into such a point of reference. I know we can’t just use what we’re able to summon through our pendants. It wasn’t my intention to either,” Saiko replied with a bit of reasoning. The red haired Guardian stopped for a moment, facial expression going from comical to serious. Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Saiko she spoke catching Lilliyan’s attention as she turned around. At first sight, she observed as her eyes looked a bit weary and strained, definitely from the days of research and investigation.

“You know, a single day of rest and relaxation can do all kinds of stuff for even the most stressed of people.” Saiko mentioned with the utmost of confidence. Lilliyan was confused of whether to take that as a compliment or an insult. Instead, she laughed it off lazily and continued to walk, nearing their destination of the Headmaster’s office. Opening the office doors, the two were greeted in anticipation of their arrival. The Dragon Headmaster only greeted with a waving gesture as he stared out the window into the courtyard with a masking grin of happiness and concern. Krynne stood at the corner of the office, also looking out the window, holding one of her Titanium Claws close with an entertained smile. Mikisi and the Owl Headmaster, invited to be a part of the meeting, stood facing the door in anticipation of Lilliyan and Saiko’s arrival.

            “Did you happen to find anything you were looking for, Lilly?” Mikisi asked first, skipping the greeting and taking a seat at one of the couches in the corner of the office, facing right to the bookshelves, and perching her feet on the small coffee table, getting as comfortable as she could. Krynne followed her action, sitting next to her, but not replicating Mikisi’s actions entirely.

            “I found a few things. But nothing I could use to trace the unusual patterns since that battle,” Lilliyan replied honestly, shrugging to the thought and leaning against the wall, looking to the entire room. Saiko proceeded to sit at the other couch in the corner, facing the window looking out to the school courtyard. The Owl Headmaster sat against the desk, gesturing a thinking posture as he looked to Lilliyan.

            “I know it may not be too much to ask, but it sounds like we need to further investigate this matter,” the Owl Headmaster walked over to the window, standing next to the Dragon Headmaster, overlooking the courtyard. He grew a slight grin and chuckled. “So this is what you’re watching,” he responded looking to the Dragon Headmaster. The Guardians were curious as well. Lilliyan, Saiko, and Mikisi approached the window as well while Krynne remained in her place, looking to the ceiling, smiling to what she was already observing and expecting.

            Looking out to the courtyard in front of the school, several students and Knights were walking around, giving a sign of peaceful ambience as they socialized, sparred, and enjoyed their time from the classes taken to the inspiring pursuit of their dreams to be Kasmari Knights. Several students looked to the school gates in the distance, a crowd mixed of Dragon Students and Knights and some Owl Knights, somewhat developing at the back square of the school grounds.

**\--- Dragon School Courtyard: Merchant Shops and Storage ---**

            Standing in what looked like a dueling standoff Gemini looked on as his side only contained himself and friends Teriyaki and Jace as everyone provided as a nickname. On the other side were a handful of Students and Knights, led with Mysticalia, Wiz, Hitome, and Yunno, weapons out and ready.

            “So we all know the rules right?” Gemini asked in cooperation with the indicated game they were about to play. Mysticalia stepped forward, smiling and readying her launcher cannon.

            “I’m pretty sure we know the rules. It’s like “Find the Guardian.” Only this time, it’s for a bounty. Once the timer goes off, we search Fortville to find all three of you,” she replied understanding the rules exactly, loading her cannon with several Fire Charges, a form of specialized ammunition for Heavy Launcher Knights. “Once we find you, you are challenged into a duel or battle against those that find you and if you are defeated, you lose.” Mysticalia raised her cannon high and executed a Power Boost technique, emitting an aura around her, Wiz, and a few Owl Knights behind her.

            “You three are free to surrender. But if not, we have all power to bring you down before you escape. Sounds easy enough for us Heavy Launchers,” Wiz grew a bit overconfident at the opportunity to earn himself more Mar for his own needs. Teriyaki smirked at his greedy attitude and pointed one of her dual guns to him, marking him as a target if they came across one another. Gemini looked over to Chinami, sitting against a tree, reading a book, as if she had no interest in their activity.

            “Are you sure you don’t want to participate in this, Chi?” Gemini asked, trying to get her attention. Chinami placed a mark in the book and closed it, locking her eyes to the group of Knights. A nervous vibe went through a few of the Knights that know of Chinami’s prestige and unreached power as a Priest Knight, but Gemini remained unaffected and resumed. “I am putting some of my own earnings on the line if they can take me down you know. I only figure that you still have something you want to work on.”

            “Not necessarily. But I can count them down so they can kill you,” Chinami said in a blunt yet intimidating tone. Gemini gave that of a nervous laugh, wanting to show no fear to her words or actions. The group had her attention. The often silent Dragon Priest closed her eyes, giving a masked smile. “How does 30 seconds sound?” she delivered to Gemini, flustering he and his friend’s faces.

            “Whoa wait a minute, Chi. Isn’t that just a little bit too little time?” Jace questioned, stepping back slowly, looking over to the contestants, setting their eyes right back to the three of them. “I mean…wouldn’t a minute sound more…generous?”

            “30…29…28…27” Chinami started counting down, interrupting and ignoring Jace and waving slowly. Their faces went blank, knowing that any of them shouldn’t have challenged her fairness in this game. Gemini, Teriyaki, and Jace each materialized Marble Bikes and in a state of panic, stormed out of the school gates and onto the fields.

            “Where do we go? Where do we go? I don’t want to lose my money!” Teriyaki shouted, all driving together through the field of Meeps and Sprouts, a few the weakest types of Skalari that roam the land.

            “Why did we even think about asking Chi with any of this?” Gemini asked in a panicked state, zooming past a few more plant Skalari watching in confusion.

            “You’re the one who started it, Gem! Also I didn’t say a thing!” Teriyaki shouted, still in a bit of panic, but making a good point as the trio traveled to the residential area of Fortville. Back at the school, Chinami continued counting how much time remained as the Students and Knights crowded the front gate. She let out a yawn and opened her book again, removing the mark and continuing where she left off.

            “It’s been 30 seconds. Kill them,” she spoke still showing disinterest in the game, but interest more in the torment of making the game harder for Gemini and friends to win. Wiz shot a single Ice Charge at Mysticalia’s foot causing her to stumble and trip as he bolted out of the school first on an Enhanced Jet Board. Several various Kasmari vehicles drove over or around Mysticalia as she suddenly found herself in the back of the crowd fortunately not trampled as the group of competitors rushed out of the school on a bounty hunt.

            “I’ll get him for that,” she said to herself, scowling, rising up and taking a surrendered sigh, unloading her launcher cannon feeling that she would be a step behind. Not all too interested in the attempt anymore, she looked back to Chinami, instantly into her reading now in a returned peace and quiet. “Hey Chinami, What are you reading?” Mysticalia found interest in her activity over the game she intended to compete in. Chinami was silent, casting herself into her own world; a feeling everyone was familiar with. Finishing a paragraph, Chinami looked to Mysticalia.

            “Do you know what you will do when this is all over, Mysticalia?” Chinami asked, closing the book and storing it in the bag next to her. Mysticalia took a moment to think, approaching and leaning against the tree, standing her treasured launcher cannon next to her.

            “Well, that’s a tough question to answer. I know that I came here to fight, and I stayed from my own reasons. It would be nice if there were truly more out there for us to venture. But that is once the Skalari are no longer a threat,” Mysticalia attempted to answer the best of her ability, but remained confused, still feeling as if she failed to give an acceptable answer.

            “Don’t overthink it. I was just wondering if you had an answer yourself.” Chinami looked to the sky, clouds rolling by slowly, letting her emotions run free. “We may not be doing this much longer. That’s all I am saying.” Their attention became switched towards Lilliyan, walking towards the two of them in the distance.

            “Chinami, Mysticalia, could I ask you both to come with me?” Lilliyan requested straightforward. Curious to what she could want, the two Knights gathered their belongings and agreed without further question. “So what was going on earlier? Gem making another hide and seek game again?” Lilliyan guessed as the three of them walked back to the main building.

            “Gemini put a large Mar bounty on himself, then one on Jace, and then Teriyaki. I guess he’s just giving the others something to work for while we’re pretty dry on missions. There’s also that tournament coming up as well. I’m not exactly sure where Gem’s mind was going however,” Mysticalia assumed, looking back to the school entrance, a bit dismayed by the matter she wasn’t competing anymore. “I could have used that money too to finish my final enhancements to my weapon. But I’ll get to it someday.” Lilliyan smiled at Mysticalia’s confidence, admiring the dedication she held to get stronger, even in a peaceful period.

**\--- Moments Ago, in the Headmaster’s Office ---**

            “It must be nice that the schools no longer have to be a safe haven for everyone, even students not too prepared to battle,” Saiko remarked, watching Gemini and the crowd in the distance. “And it’s nice that we have Knights like Gemini and the others keeping the growing students driven to help finish the straggling threats in the Skalari.” The Dragon Headmaster turned to his desk, having finished spectating what was about to occur.

            “Guardian Lilliyan, do you think it’s wise that we look into a few more things on the field before we can make any rash assumptions and decisions?” the Dragon Headmaster removed a file from one of his drawers, flipping through the papers that were inside. “The way I see it, we have several non-Skalari based abnormalities, spanning from the limited detail in reports, as you pointed out, to the disappearance of the Guild Agents in active proctor to mission details for the Kasmari Knights.” The Guardians and Owl Headmaster rounded the desk, looking to the files as well.

            “I do know that we have a few Knights on the fields now. Nothing too mission dependent. Just a few transport tasks.” Mikisi mentioned, reading a file for a task request to Greenville. The Dragon Headmaster was reminded of that task, and who was set out to perform it.

            “Ah of course…Briar should be returning any minute now, unless she came across a random Skalari skirmish. But I’m confident in her ability to eliminate the hostile forces alone.” Everyone finished their scan of the files which the Dragon Headmaster set out for them.

            “I think it would be best if we look to the first indicated blemish of reports. The journey into the Valley of Beasts was it not?” the Owl Headmaster wonders, looking to Lilliyan and Saiko, both nodding in agreement. “I have a suggestion. I’m aware that the Valley is still a dangerous place from all the miasmic fumes in the region, not to mention the relentless Skalari that probably roam the area as well.” The group’s attention fell to the Owl Headmaster, knowing where he was going with the idea.

            “So you’re saying that we should send a few Knights out to explore the Valley?” Mikisi predicted, thinking that was what the Owl Headmaster was implying.

            “That’s precisely my idea, Mikisi. But I would only search more of around the Dark Oracle Castle or what remains of it. Everyone saw as the castle collapsed and vanished without a trace some time ago. And yet it wasn’t established in the report.” The Owl Headmaster turned and looked out of the window, Gemini, Jace, and Teriyaki leaving out of the school in a hurry.

            “But who do you think we should get to go out there? We shouldn’t work with too many Knights and we can’t just bring one,” the Dragon Headmaster spoke, curious of whom has experience enough to take on the mission.

            “I think I should go,” Lilliyan asserted with a hostile and uncertain tone. Saiko looked to Lilliyan nodding in refusal. Mikisi acted out the same gesture.

            “You’ve been a bit too focused into these abnormalities since the Ruksoru incident. You really need to take a bit of time and leave it to us, Lilly.” Saiko enforced. Without another word, Lilliyan agreed and resumed to let Saiko lead. “Krynne, with whoever we can also get could you make sure the Knights stay safe exploring the unstable region?” Krynne sprang up from the couch approaching Mikisi and placing her claw back on her leg attachment.

            “I think I can do this. But who will I have to support?” Krynne questioned to the dynamics of the group setting out. Looking out the window again, Chinami and Mysticalia still remained in the school. Lilliyan recalled in the previous files the names that came up for the task assignments. Neither Chinami nor Mysticalia have embarked on too many missions as of late.

            “I think we have two Knights that could help us. Two in which have already been in the area once.” Lilliyan said confidently, turning to the door and walking across the room towards. “I’ll be right back, everyone,” she said leaving out of the office and rushing to the courtyard.

**\--- Presently: Dragon Headmaster’s Office ---**

            The two Headmasters stood side by side at the desk, looking to the two experienced Knights, waiting what was needed to be told. The Guardians stood to the side of the room as the Dragon Headmaster prepared to brief the two ladies.

            “Chinami and Mysticalia, you two have been called here about a rather unsettling case. We need the best fighters on the field that we can to embark on a mission into the Valley of Beasts once more. We are aware that your last time entering the area was during the battle with Rojas the Sorcerer, in which the region was toxic with a miasma which once contaminated the Ghost Town and beyond, not to mention several outlying locations throughout the world such as the Challenge Zone. There is confirmation that the quantity that exists in the Valley is less than what it was originally. However, the risk of threats may still exist in the numbers and properties of the Skalari in the location. Your task will be to reach the remains of the Dark Oracle Castle and uncover as much as you can.” The Dragon Headmaster tilted his head towards the Owl Headmaster as he resumed the briefing.

            “We are aware that you are both of different schools, and therefore unable to link with one another to better your communication on this mission. In light of this, we have assigned Guardians Krynne and Sygnora to accompany you. Sygnora will join you on the field once the three of you arrive. Also, Mikisi and Saiko will serve as emergency assistance in case things are more unexpected than we believed.” Lilliyan gave a sigh of frustration, as she was not playing a major part to the mission. “Once you have finished your investigation in the area, report to the either the Shelter in Forest of Silence or the Owl School.” Mysticalia found the submission destination a bit strange.

            “Pardon my interruption, but why at the Owl School? We’re being assigned this here to report it there if we need to?” she questioned, unknowing of the discussions they held before making the mission. Lilliyan stepped forward to speak on behalf of the Headmasters, granting she knew the severity of the reason.

            “We are suspicious of the reports being turned in here as of late. We can’t make any hasty assumptions just yet. So we would like for the submission to go to a field operative in the Forest of Silence or to the Owl School directly.”  Although still confused by the reasoning, Mysticalia went along with it. As the briefing of the mission came to a close, she and Chinami decided to accept the terms of the mission, and with haste, made their way to the Synergen Landing Pad in the school courtyard, weapons ready and stocked up for any dangers. Krynne arrived moments later, claws attached to her upper legs, a personal way to carry them herself.

            “Well let’s get going you two. We’ll use my personal Marble Plane to get to the area faster,” Krynne said, generating a smaller scale Marble Plane next to the Pilot-standard plane. Once again confusing Mysticalia, she knew the plane only had room for one more. Before she could speak, Chinami jumped onto the ladder on the side of the plane, kicking out a small foothold to latch onto the side of the plane with.

            “When did they add that?” Mysticalia questioned in reaction to the new addition.

            “Do you remember when we had to use the Marble Zephyr to transport you all into the Valley?” Krynne responded, hoping she would answer.

            “Of course I remember that. How could I forget that which was somehow held away from everyone for so long,” she gave a sense of sarcasm in her tone towards Krynne.

            “Yeah…well it was right after that. The Guardians thought it would be a nice idea to be provided more “technical” ways to transport.” Krynne answered, letting out a brief giggle. Shrugging her shoulders, Mysticalia climbed onto the Marble Plane and in the passenger seat, while Krynne made her way to the controls, firing the plane up and departing the school with a set destination to the Forest of Silence.


	4. Lingering Remnants

Vistral, the airborne floating kingdom, was known as the last safe haven for Kasmarians. Powered by Synergen minerals and gemstone properties found in the earth-like mass of the land and scientifically managed by a growing group of workers and scientists, Vistral constantly retains its position in the sky, floating over the land and connected through the gateways in Greenville and Neo Kansas.  Citizens and Knights alike have come to find the floating land for peace from the chaos ensued by the Skalari threat. Most Knights consider their transition a task to keep the citizens safe, but have fallen to the thought of relaxing and hoping for the battles to come to an end soon.

            Vanessa, the head of the Vistral Order, the governing council of the sky kingdom, has made it a sole effort to make sure balance remains absolute among the people of the kingdom. Having been an intelligent scientist with knowledge and innovations equal to that of Professor Wong, she’s led her results to transition into leadership. Nothing is ever accomplished alone however, as her adventures have shown. To support her devotion and safety of all citizens, she has enlisted the help of Elite Kasmari Knight Pypski and her group known as Team Rocket. After defending the disorder once before, the Vistral Order decided to have them become officers to the Order, called whenever help is needed. Vanessa has once fought in the Kasmari style, making her a further reliable friend to the Guardians for her leadership personalities. Despite being a leader, her image is still normal to that of casual attire along with her typical lab coat.

\--- **Vistral: Center Hall ---**

            With yet another board meeting done and over with, Vanessa and her assistant Zoe, a friend with motivation to the balance alike Vanessa’s wishes, proceeded through the building and back to her quarters, rather exhausted from the same arrangements discussed during the meeting.

            “I don’t understand why this meeting felt less meaningful than most of the other meetings?” Vanessa whined, stretching and yawning slowly. “It’s fortunate to know that things on the mainland have been calmer and peaceful. But what was the purpose to have to organize and make precautions against potential threats?”

            “Looks like someone who governs over us didn’t exactly pay too much attention after all,” Zoe replied, turning and walking backwards looking to Vanessa’s distraught face. A drowsy looking Vanessa looked to her upbeat friend preparing for a brief rant.  “Despite it not exactly being dangerous down there several people are on alert from the unusual occurrences that have happened. The Guild Agents for example? Remember?” Zoe knocked on Vanessa’s forehead lightly, taunting and teasing her attention only to watch as she flinches a bit at the taps to the head.

            “It’s just that we have so many different views to cover. Maybe I am just thinking that this should be a bit easier than what people are saying it is. Guardians included, although we haven’t heard from them,” Vanessa said stopping in place and closing her eyes, thinking back to the events of the meeting. She placed her hand out and began to count the number of people with spoken beliefs.  “Briar delivered a message from the land along with transporting some supplies. I know Sahara and RoseFlame have their opinions since the Rojas thing. And there have been a few Knights around here that feel like there’s something wrong with going back down there too soon. Ow…I’m not sure what’s right anymore.” Vanessa closed with a whiney expression, holding her head from the knocking earlier.

            “How about we not think about the meeting okay? If push comes to shove, I’m sure Pypski and the others would gladly look into it,” Zoe suggested, turning around as they made their way to the main lobby of the center hall. The lobby was rather quiet, signaling a less than eventful day as their meeting has shown to Vanessa. Zoe skipped about for a moment and turned back to Vanessa. “Come on, Vana. Let’s go to the Sparring District. I heard a few Knights were planning to be out there. It’d be a good time for you to practice your Tension Channeling,” Zoe said, reaching to her side, removing a single dual gun from the dual gun holster on her outfit. Vanessa looked to her wrists, her custom Channeling Bracers emitting a weak glow indicating a limited supply of tension coursing through her. She shrugged her shoulders and agreed with Zoe, following behind her as they made their way out of the hall.

 

\--- **On the trail to Fortville ---**

            Having completed a transport task in Greenville, Briar traversed her way back to the Dragon School on foot walking the calm passage from Sunset Pier back to Fortville. Along the way out of Greenville, she and Cristina, an Owl Priest and leader of the Owl group Raposas, met up with one another and she decided to accompany her friend, knowing that their friends were all in Fortville. The Skalari in the regions were less hostile than normal, since there were few residents and Knights on the field. Passing through the trail back to Fortville, the two Priest Knights stood looking ahead to the White Cloud Lake in the far distance.

            “That reminds me, Briar. What were you doing in Greenville?” Cristina asked, forgetting that she hadn’t from the sudden encounter they both had. Briar scratched her head, unsure of what the delivery was meant for.

            “I think it was to transport stuff to Vistral. It is almost that time for the island to appear around Greenville after all,” she guessed, giving the best answer she could. Cristina recalled readings she had in the Owl School library, remembering bits and pieces of the history and creation of Vistral.

            “I guess the safe haven of Kasmari still does need support from the mainland, just as much as we need support for the civilians and their safety towards them,” Cristina smiled, looking ahead to the downhill slope, trailing down carefully. “With the Team Rocket gang laying down the law there, I’m sure that Vistral is in balance while this battle is still existing down here,” Briar was amazed with what Cristina knew, and even more surprised she complimented the group she opposed. But at the same time, Briar shared her concerns, thinking to what she told the Kasmarians whom she delivered the supplies to. Not wanting to think about it any longer, she perked up and picked up her pace.

            “I guess a trip to Vistral is in store soon. I’m sure Vanessa would like to see us again,” Briar commented, avoiding the question she had on her mind. As the two approached the Town Shrine, Dragon Knights Sarox and Deathant came around one of the trees, being vigilant to their surroundings.

            “Where are those three,” Sarox spoke to himself, calming down a bit as he noticed Cristina and Briar at the passage to Sunset Pier. Deathant scouted towards the Evil Totem Skalari, not noticing any reactive occurrences; just another student on the search. Briar sensed something was going on and approached the two of them.

            “Hey guys, what’s going on here?” Briar questioned, noticing as they were both slightly restless from the game being played. Deathant looked back to the two ladies, reloading his launcher cannon and jumping back onto his Marble Bike.

            “Gemini, Jace, and Teriyaki are hiding. First to find and kill any of them win their bounty money to use for the sale going on for the upcoming tournament. At least that is what I would think he’s doing it for,” Deathant’s excitement and eagerness to win some of the money caused him to zoom off, continuing the search. Sarox felt left behind, a bit angered by the alliance they supposedly had.

            “Gemini has the largest bounty! At least know that much,” Sarox shouted, jumping on his Jet Board and going into the distance, shouting and catching up with Deathant. Briar took a moment to think to herself.

            “Do you really think the Mechers would ever go easy on us to cause a giving event like this to happen? Mike and Melanie seem to be really-” Briar was led to pause in mid question as she looked back towards Cristina, shocked to see she wasn’t there. Looking back, she spots Cristina already following after Sarox and Deathant. Giving a sound laughter, she leisurely runs after them. “I guess the Headmasters can wait for my report,” she said, twirling her custom Sitha Staff, now participating in the event.

            Gemini stood carefully, hiding in the tree between the Chicken Farm and Town Shrine and watching as Sarox, Deathant, Cristina, and Briar passed by. His expression grew tense spotting them traveling by his path going towards the Town Hall. Taking a deep breath, he leaned back, camouflaged into the leaves ever so slightly.

            “Have either of you been caught?” Teriyaki asked, a light blue ring circling around Gemini, signaling a linked communication.

            “No not yet. But my hiding place is so fool-proof nobody will find me!” Jace spoke, confident that she would survive long enough for the others to give up. Gemini read onto Jace’s cockiness. He closed his eyes and took a gentle breath.

            “You wouldn’t happen to be hiding in the Restaurant pot on top of the building would you?” Gemini wondered, checking their locations; Jace being exactly where Gemini asked, and Teriyaki standing atop the House of Ruin. Jace kept quiet, knowing he was right. She looked around, seeing a few of the participants lingering near and away from the Restaurant. “I’m just saying that the restaurant finally reopened just last week after a minor meltdown. I wouldn’t be surprised if they reactivated the heat absorption mechanism within the pot. You know the same one that prevents overheating in the kitchen, along with noxious fumes from being emitted into the town. I would imagine it getting really hot in an instant if one stayed in there too long during active hours.” Gemini’s words mocked Jace, making her nervous of her mistake in hiding.

            “Wasn’t the mechanism the cause of the meltdown in the first place? Either way that was still close from what I heard,” Teriyaki mentioned, indirectly taunting Jace. Looking down, the base of the pot began to heat up, making her sweat a bit. Biting her lip, she resisted to scream, giving away her position. Gemini and Teriyaki counted down from five, speaking each number back to back and upon reaching two heard Jace’s scream echo through Fortville.

            “Well Jace is down. It looks like it’s just you and me, Gem.” Teriyaki said with a satisfied sigh, relaxing for a moment on the rooftop. Gemini rubbed his head in doubt of her words.

            “Well I may be safe. As for you, I’m not sure.” Teriyaki felt driven to argue his point, but Gemini continued. “The House of Ruin has been a bit spookier with the lack of Skalari hostility. If you can’t handle ghosts, I’m pretty sure you’ll just get scared away and thus caught like Jace.”

            “How come you know this stuff and didn’t tell us?!” Jace shouted, running from a group of Owl Heavy Launcher students, locked and shooting at her, only being spared by her Evasion technique and swift feet. Jace came towards the Town Hall Square, struggling to choose a path to escape.

            “Hmm…they’ll be expecting the path to Dr. Gen and the Chicken Farm. And I can’t go back to the Restaurant,” Jace’s thoughts hoped to give her the best instinct to return to hiding. She looks to the left of the Town Hall, leading to the outskirts of the town. “I don’t regularly go this way. Maybe it can help me out this time,” Jace took a risk, running up the hill with the mob following behind, atop the hill was Wiz, locked and loaded, aiming his launcher cannon at Jace.

            “Whoa wait a minute, Wiz!” Jace panicked trying to turn around, only to take a barrage of Polar Pulsator shots, freezing her in place. Gemini and Teriyaki only watched as Jace’s life bar on the display on their ID Cards slowly dropped to danger. Teriyaki leaned back, feeling confident of her position given what Gemini said.  Her surroundings were silent, giving her a brief moment of alertness. A group of Owl students, led by Hitome, approached the Garbage Area, scouting around all of the hiding places. A few Owls and Dragons were already in the area, linking and communicating with one another on the search. Teriyaki held her position watching as individuals approached and walked away from the House of Ruin over and over.

            “Maybe Gem is right. I should find a new hiding place,” she thought, finally getting a moment of safety as the crowds dispersed to other parts of the town. Looking to the map, Gemini was still in the same place, and Jace was sitting at the Dragon School, fully healed but already caught and eliminated. Teriyaki slid her guns back into her holsters and climbed to the top of the house.  “No worries. I’m totally safe up here.” She spoke aloud, closing her eyes and relaxing once more.

            “Oh hi Teri,” Hitome’s voice sounded from nearby. Teriyaki’s eyes jolted wide open as she looked around nervously, Hitome standing on the mountain terrain next to the House of Ruin, guns pointed directly at her. She gave a scream getting up and pointing her guns back at her.

            “Wah! I thought you left already! I saw you!” Teriyaki reacted, feeling the itch to fight to defend her money. Hitome giggled for a moment, certain she threw her rival off.

            “I took a wild guess that you were hidden somewhere like this,” Hitome reloaded her dual guns, preparing herself for a head-to-head spar. Their eyes sharp on one another waiting for the first draw. Neither of them could read where their first shot would aim; the countless battles in the past being the driving reason from understanding one another.

            “Looks like we’ll have to do this the old fashioned way,” Teriyaki said, removing a small pebble from her pouch and tossing it in the air. Their surroundings no longer mattered; just the opponent in front of them. At the sound of the pebble hitting the edge of the roof, the first shots came from the both of them, Hitome being delivered the first strike to her left arm. Teriyaki gave a smirk of confidence, jumping off the house, evading the barrage of shots Hitome retaliated back. Running toward the Garbage Center, Teriyaki initiated a field duel against Hitome, eager to fight to victory.

            Still lying back in the tree, Gemini watched as Teriyaki’s energy patterns began shifting. “It looks like she started fighting too,” he thought to himself, generating the link ring again. “Jace, are you doing okay?” he asked, hoping for a response.

            “I’m alright. I think I’ll try and help them kill you now,” Jace responded, slightly grumpy from being taken down first. Gemini held back urges to laugh but continued to watch for his own safety.

            “Well you know where I am. You could just tell them or-” Gemini was cut off, looking to a Hail Shot and Freezing Wave (Freezing Kick) firing toward the tree. Quickly reacting, Gemini jumped out of the tree as it became encased in ice briefly. Surprised to be discovered, Gemini found himself battle ready in front of Yunno, Sarox and Deathant.

            “It’s like Teri taught me. I just have to be aware of my opponent,” Yunno said, claiming to be the one to have thought to strike the tree. “It would make sense these two wouldn’t check every possible place someone like you could be,” she acknowledged while insulting her friends. With a large bounty on Gemini, words became little and actions became sound as Yunno rushed at Gemini, giving him no time to defend himself. Sarox and Deathant assisted Yunno, trying to keep him immobilized with their Cold Snap and Storm Caller abilities. Gemini traced their patterns and recognized that they were in a linked group, unable to harm one another. Leaping back, Gemini fought back utilizing the ranged Chain Slashes (Hands and Feet) technique, crashing on the ground at their feet. Upon landing, back turned from them, he swept his leg around, casting a Freezing Wave in their direction, hitting Sarox from the back line, but exposing Gemini to a Toxic Wave (Somersault Kick) by Yunno mixed with a barrage of attacks.

            “Not bad you guys,” Gemini remarked looking to his life, only at half remaining. His inner emotion was more concerned than confident. “If I use Adrenaline, I’ll lose all of my advantages.” He thought to himself, analyzing his opponents as he cast his Stealth Evasion (Ultimate Evasion) mode, avoiding attack after attack for the brief time he had. “Sarox was already struck once. If I can get past them, maybe I can focus to Deathant. But that leaves…” his time ran out. As evading became normalized once more, Gemini received a Pulsator shot to his claw by Deathant, collapsing him to the ground. Forced to switch weapons to his Booster Claws, gradually weaker than his other weapons, Gemini leapt over Yunno and tagged Deathant with the poison properties in his claws. “Now!” he thought, triggering his Adrenaline technique, bringing Deathant’s health down to none, followed by Sarox, engaging with a somersault leap over to his position and inflicting critical amounts of damage. As Sarox and Deathant both fell from the power of Adrenaline, Gemini stood with only a minimum amount of health remaining. Their starting positions were flipped as Gemini stood capable to escape, but instead continued to look sharply to Yunno and the grounded Sarox and Deathant. Still exhausted however, Gemini felt the verge to give in knowing Yunno could have him beat any moment. Instead, she withdrew her weapons, aimlessly looking to the Striker Knight with her hands behind her back.

            “You’re not going to finish me?” Gemini questioned her motive, remaining in combat stance. Yunno nodded in refusal and laughed to herself closing her eyes. Gemini went blank for a moment turning around slowly. As he did, Briar stood in sight linked with Yunno, grinning and waving as she cast a Fire Seed, instantly draining the last of Gemini’s life. “I…should have…guessed…” Gemini spoke weakly, collapsing to the ground and being transported back to the Dragon School.

 

**\--- Forest of Silence: Valley of Beasts Entrance ---**

            After a brief and safe traveling trip, Krynne, Mysticalia, and Chinami arrived over the tree filled terrain of Forest of Silence. Reaching an opening in the trees at the West Sunlit Area, Krynne lowered the Marble Plane, landing at a safe location away from the beast Skalari nearby.

            “Go ahead and hop off you two. I’ll take this to the Knight Shelter and join you shortly,” Krynne requested toward the two Knights. Chinami jumped off, casting a Wind Vortex (Wind Push) against the ground to relieve her landing. Mysticalia latched her launcher cannon on her back and made the rather large drop safely. Krynne flew back up through the trees and towards the Knight Shelter south of their location. Drawing their weapons, Chinami and Mysticalia walked over to the entrance of the Valley of Beasts, preparing for anything possible.

            “So this is where we’re supposed to meet up with Sygnora, right?” Mysticalia asked, directing the question to Chinami; she herself looking to the hill partially up the stairway where Sygnora stood, leaning against the stone-like wall eating an apple. Glaring her eyes down to the front entrance, Sygnora walked back down, finishing his apple and greeting the two of them.

            “Nice of you to finally show up,” Sygnora said tossing the remains of the apple into the nearby crowd of Skalari, whom fed off the rest of it. “So where’s Krynne?” she asked looking around and not spotting her.

            “She’s landing the Marble Plane at the Knight Shelter. She should be here any moment,” Mysticalia replied, looking over to the beast Skalari feeding on the apple remains. “Do you think you should have done that?” she questions as they finish the apple and scatter again.

            “Do what? It’s not like they’ll live any longer than they have,” Sygnora spoke in fact. “Besides, who’s ever heard of having a pet Skalari? I wonder how that research may wind up biting us in the butt one day,” she folded her arms, looking in the distance as Krynne came running to their position. After a moment of catching her breath, the four made their respective links and trailed up the stairs. “Speaking of which, why did she need to take her plane to the shelter?” Sygnora continued in a nagging trance as she caught up to them. Giving a grunt, she no longer cared about the question and looked to the stairway to the Valley of Beasts.

            “So we’re checking the castle right? That’s it?” Chinami asked to validate througha light blue link ring to Mikisi and Saiko, both at the Dragon School monitoring in the same party. Although under Owl affiliation, Mysticalia and Sygnora could listen onto the link to prevent being left out.

            “Yes. In the meantime, we’ll see what we can find here while you are all out there investigating. It shouldn’t take too long for you to get there with the combat skill you all possess,” Mikisi stated, looking to Lilliyan and the two Headmasters sorting through recent reports.

            “I wonder why Krynne and Sygnora can’t just kill everything through this place for us,” Chinami spoke blatantly, considering the easiest manner to accomplish this task.

            “Well we think it’d be nice to see how strong you are after all of the time away from serious tasks like these. Also they’re just there for support, AND we do kind of pay you for this,” Saiko replied, getting everyone’s attention. A moment of silence came upon everyone. The sound of the birds chirping in the forest still remained during that period.

“No you don’t,” Chinami and Mysticalia said, eyes closed with a grim, annoyed expression, and in unison, leading the other Guardians to laugh hysterically.

“Oh right, it all goes to him. Well it shouldn’t matter too much to Chinami at this point,” Saiko uttered to herself a bit, still able to be heard by the others. The four reached the transition point to the Valley as the stairs changed from a stony ordinary rock texture to a more soiled purple rock form. The barrier once barring off the entire location was no longer existent, and the darkness flowed freely in the area, not getting too far from the weakening presence of Dark Oracle activity. Arriving at the top of the stairway, they became awestruck, seeing the Valley of Beasts cloaked in an ominous shadow on the ground, still uneasy about the terrain ahead of them.

“Do you think this is safe?” Mysticalia worried, wanting to take a step into the shadows but held herself back. Krynne stepped forward, leaning toward the shadows and swinging her hand through the fog, trailing a bit upward as she brought her hand back. Giving a smile, she walked into the cloudy felt passage, signaling no problems with the matter.

“Okay, I think it’s safe,” Krynne spoke, turning around, facing the others. In an instant, a shadow creature emerged behind her, startling the others, yet to step into the fog. Sygnora prepared herself, feeling uncertain to move and attack or dispel the target behind her. “What’s wrong, Sygy?”  Krynne felt breathing behind her. Turning quickly was a beast like Skalari cloaked in the same shadowy veil that the ground was cloaked in. Krynne screamed, attempting to dispel the enemy target, but nothing happened. The creature struck at Krynne, inflicting actual damage to her and indirectly casting a shock onto her pendant. Krynne rose back up, focusing her power to her Guardian Pendant to heal, which was working weaker than usual. The creature roared to the four and drifted back into the shadows of the valley.

“What was that: a Skalari?” Mysticalia spoke fear struck by the being that appeared before them. “It couldn’t be unsummoned. What happened to that?” she directed to Sygnora, helping Krynne up. Krynne took a few steps away from the fog and summoned a Meep flawlessly.

“Well summoning seems to be fine,” Sygnora said folding her arms then proceeding to kick the Meep into the fog, watching as it flailed about. She proceeded to then unsummon the Meep seemingly without a problem. As she finished the cast, her pendant let off an identical shock unnoticed as well. “And unsummoning them is just as well.” She let out a chuckle at the feeling of torturing the innocent plant Skalari. Mysticalia and Krynne looked to the direction where the Meep was kicked, spotting a few glowing eyes before they faded away. Only able to be more cautious, the group relayed the information to the Saiko before proceeding onto the dark path.

As the information was provided, the Guardians began to brainstorm the possibilities of what could have happened. Off communication with the others, Lilliyan and Saiko began to remember encountering creatures like this during the last mission into the Valley of Beasts. But the matter of being dealt actual damage in the process was a different story.

“It has to be something about the Shadow Remnants that Xiege usually came in contact with,” Lilliyan deducted, approving by the others. Saiko nodded and linked to the group on the field. “We haven’t fought too many of them however. And I never really expected anything of them.”

“I agree. But it’s still something I wouldn’t take lightly if it could hurt Krynne,” Saiko said, maintaining her composure. She returned to communicating with the group at the valley. “Everyone, be careful of those things. It’s very likely those are the Shadow Remnants. If it’s not already clear enough, we have no control over them and they can harm even the Guardians. Krynne, Sygnora, you two are now a part of the offense they will need in order to make this mission a success,” Saiko commanded. Lilliyan smiled to the assertion and resumed to search through more files. In an instant, a flash came to her, stirring her mind and making her feel dazed. Shaking it off, she continued to read.

Back at the Valley, Mysticalia loaded her launcher cannon to full capacity, prepared to assist however she could. Krynne, Sygnora, and Chinami led the way as they stormed into the foggy shadows of the Valley. Shadow Remnants emerged in the beast forms of Skalari from the Forest of Silence and attacked from surprise. Only being able to be detected by the eyes appearing, the Knights and Guardians attacked before they could, allowing the team to briskly progress past the cliffs and ridges that came by. The area of the Dark Oracle Castle was in their sight, barely able to be seen from the cloudy landscape.

“We should be careful from here on. I get the feeling that these Shadow Remnants will only get stronger,” Krynne alerted, stopping along with the group and looking over the ridge, a purple and black scene amazing their eyes. A figure appeared in the distance, glaring at the ladies through the darkness. Chinami felt a sensation strike her, giving her chills of uneasiness. Her eyes locked in its direction as the figure walked away.

“Someone’s over there,” she said, turning and continuing on the path, the others hastily following behind.

 

**\--- Dragon School: Headmaster’s Office ---**

“Soon, you will not be able to save anyone…even yourself.”

            As everyone continued to search through files, Lilliyan felt a shock run through her head, a dark voice making her feel agony and struggle to focus. “What’s going on?” she shouted gathering the room’s attention, dropping the files she held onto and holding her head with a hard grip.

            “Lilly! Are you okay?” Saiko alarmed as she and Mikisi came to her, bearing concern for their friend and leader. Lilliyan shook her head a bit, the feeling apparently gone. She looked to the floor, papers at her feet. Her vision became blurry, barely able to read the words on the paper. A ringing tone came through her head before she fell forward, completely unconscious. Mikisi and Saiko dropped down, attempting to cast Rejuvenation onto her, but came to no result.

            “Headmasters, call a nurse! We need to get Lilly some treatment immediately,” Saiko shouted, holding Lilliyan in her arms, looking to her blank facial expression, scared and worried of her health. The Dragon Headmaster insisted and hurried through the school, searching for the first nurse he could find. Mikisi stood up, taking a deep breath, and watched on in silence for a brief moment.

            “I’ll tell the others,” she finally spoke, the link ring circling her once again. “Krynne, Sygnora, can you hear me?” Nothing came back from their side. “Can anyone respond? We have an emergency,” still nothing from the group. Mikisi held a hand to her chest. The chaos felt among them became of a higher concern. A purple link ring appeared as the light blue ring vanished. “Parfait, come in!” she spoke, more serious than usual.

            “This is Parfait. What is it Miki?” Parfait replied, luckily to Mikisi and Saiko’s relief. Mikisi explained the situation in brief, bringing Parfait to also be concerned with what was going on. “Thanks for telling me. Aurora and I will be there as soon as possible,” she said, willing to set aside her other activities to get to the Dragon School.  Mikisi took yet another deep breath as the Dragon Headmaster returned with one of the inner school nurses, immediately tending to Lilliyan, still haunted by a faint laughter in her mind. Saiko could only stand and watch, concerned about what could be going on with both Lilliyan and in the Valley.

“Is something…coming after me? These voices…are they what she felt?” Lilliyan thought within her conscience only feeling nothing but intimidation.

 

**\--- Valley of Beasts: outside of the Dark Oracle Castle ---**

            Mysticalia and the others reached the outer perimeter of the Dark Oracle Castle, somewhat stable but very much in ruins. The path in front of them contained decayed rock formation, keeping them alert as they made their way out of the shadowy fog, looking directly to the front entrance.

            “So this is the castle?” Krynne asked amazed with the location as she looked up the ridge they were once on. She felt uneasy feeling that this was only the beginning of their task.

“It doesn’t exactly look like ruins or remains. But I do see that the castle is withered away since last we were here,” Mysticalia said, observing the outer brick and mortar of the castle. “Odds are there’s still something keeping some parts of the castle from crashing to the ground like the rest. We’ll just have to be on our guard!” At the Heavy Launcher’s determination, Chinami prepared the group, recovering them with her Healing Field (Mass Healing) ability. Mysticalia filled her launcher cannon to its maximum capacity, mixing an amount of Ice, Fire, and Shock Charges into her arsenal. Sygnora equipped two sets of claws onto her; a pair on her wrists and another on her legs. With strong will and confidence in light of the hard battles already faced, the group traversed the trail onto the bridge and entered the Castle.


	5. Unfamiliarity

\--- **Vistral Knight District: Sparring Grounds ---**

            In preparation for an upcoming Kasmari Knight Reunion tournament, several Knights residing on Vistral decided to gather and hone their skills before going to the mainland. Smiles and amazement came upon the faces of Vanessa and Zoe as they arrived at the sparring grounds to see every training ring filled with single and multi-duels. The two remained at a distance from the large crowds, not yet revealing their presence. Zoe surveyed the battles occurring, seeing a fluid mix of classes and styles fighting it out.

            “I don’t think I’ve ever seen such a balance of Knights here. It’s normally been more Strikers than anything,” Zoe regarded. Vanessa took the chance to look as well. Her eyes glanced to the far corner ring, spotting Pypski engaged in what looked to be a single duel against a fellow Crasher Knight.

            “It looks like our friends are here as well. We should greet them,” Vanessa said, still looking over in that direction at the crowd of familiar faces from Team Rocket along with Kalysto and other friends of theirs. As they made their way to the ring in plain sight, a few murmurs came about as other Knights spoke of Vanessa’s appearance and reputation; some Knights greeting, regarding, and questioning her presence. The duel in the corner came disrupted with their arrival as well.

            “Vana, what are you doing out here?” Pypski said aloud, leaving her hammer in the ring and hurrying over to her friend with a gentle hug.

            “Zoe brought me out here,” Vanessa replied simply, breaking the hug and watching as the others came over to greet. “She figured it would be a good idea for me to come practice my Channeling.” Vanessa raised her bracers, showing off the limited amount of Tension Energy reserved inside of them.

            “How exactly does that work?” Pypski’s opponent, revealed to be Owl Crasher Knight Bui, spoke still in place when the fight stopped. “As far as I know, there have only been six combat classes. I haven’t heard anything about some kind of Tension style of fighting. And besides, nobody even uses the offensive Tension techniques.” Bui’s point came into discussion with the others around. Before Vanessa thought to respond, she demonstrated a bit of the technique. With a sound grunt, she extended her arm watching as the bracer surged a green shine, slinging a magical veil of energy towards Bui. The brash Crasher flinched in surprise of the length of the veil coming right to his face and stopping. Vanessa gave a cocky smile and returned the energy to her bracer.

            “You know…it may not be something that is common, but it works for me. And that’s something I would like to say more than anything,” Vanessa said, looking to the bracers, reflecting on her attempts to use other fighting classes only to fail. “It’s a style based mostly off of taking the enemy’s tension and your own and forming a vibrant magic within it; offensive or supportive…or at least that’s what I’ve read about it since being here.” Vanessa looked back to the ring and closed her eyes, wanting to feel the Tension Energy course within her. “So who would like to face me and Zoe in a team duel?” she asked, looking back to the more combat driven Knights. Several Rocket members caught her eye along with the leading Crasher, geared with a more custom Crasher armor with red “R” decals on the shoulder armor. Among the string of Knights were also a few of Kalysto’s friends, including Sturm, Kurokami, and Crimson. Vanessa gave a jolly smirk and turned back to Zoe, abruptly engaging in a small huddle.

            “Okay…all of them are tough. I don’t know who to pick anymore,” she whispered in a panic. Zoe looked down with an exaggerated sigh.

            “That’s where a problem could lie. Also I should mention that we’re drawing more of a crowd due to this challenge,” Zoe responded, looking around and watching the number of fights decrease in the other rings. Vanessa was still yet to give an answer to whom she would like to face, only causing the friend and assistant to groan and roll her eyes, breaking the huddle. She pointed to Hideki and Hatake with her dual gun. “Think you can give us a good fight?” she said with determination.

            “I’m pretty sure you’ll regret picking us,” Hideki responded, pointing his dual guns right back. Bui graciously picked up Pypski’s hammer and left the ring. He took a spectator spot next to Pypski returning her hammer and watching as the four competitors entered the ring themselves.

            “Are you sure she’s able to handle them, Pyp?” Bui questioned to the rival Crasher. Pypski merely tilted her head slightly with a quiet grunt.

            “We might as well give it a chance. It’s just like what we all did for Xiege and her archery,” she answered for those around honing in on the answer. She folded her arms and looked down as the crowd began to count down. “But it does make me wonder what other techniques weren’t part of the present Kasmari regimen. Swords have even appeared but were never established. I guess I can only continue to wonder,” she thought to herself. As the shout for go emerged around the ring, the crowd was instantly amazed as Vanessa’s Tension stream surrounded her as if they were extensions of her arms. Zoe stood in front of her ally waiting for Hatake and Hideki’s first move.

            “Give it all you got, boys,” she said, loading her gun and pointing towards them.

**\--- Dragon School Courtyard: Blacksmith’s Stations ---**

            A crowd developed around Mecher Mike and Dr. Chow in the school. Dragon and Owl students spent Mar for Mar with the winnings received from Gemini’s event. Gemini, Jace, and Teriyaki, on the other hand, sat at the entrance square laughing in both anger and humor at the results of the event, along with Briar.

            “I must admit, Briar. That was a cheap shot back there,” Gemini commented, rubbing the back of his head, feeling ghost pain from possible burns. “By the way, Teri, what did happen to you? Your life just depleted out of nowhere on us.” Gemini looked to Teriyaki, giving a sharp glare to Hitome and Cristina, sharing some of the bounty among them. Gemini was curious of where she was looking. “I wonder when Cristy got here too,” he said, interested in amount of other participants that came in with Briar. His eyes widened as he looked back to Teriyaki along with Jace. Teriyaki snapped out of her tunnel vision at that moment.

            “Ok yes. Cristina came out of nowhere and assisted Hitome. And by assist, she rained Fire Balls on me…a lot of Fire Balls,” she complained as the friends all got a laugh out of it. She reloaded her guns, pointing one at Cristina as a mutual rivalry for revenge, but found herself giggling along with them. “Oh well, at least we don’t need what the Mechers are doing. We’re all pretty prepared for the Reunion tournament being held in a few days after all,” she spoke lying to herself quite a lot, feeling the need for her gear to be top notch as well.

            “I guess you’re right about that. But I wouldn’t entirely say Jace is too satisfied.” Briar said, looking to Jace, jealous of the Mar lost by the group; mostly looking at Gemini’s large bounty being wasted and partially whimpering at the amount. A bit of the crowd began to disperse, mixtures of satisfaction and disappointment striking their faces as they hurried their way to the Auction Stand for any sales. Kim, the Auction Manager, panicked for a moment as the crowd came her direction.

            “Why do you all always come to me when Mike or Melanie mess up your stuff?” Kim cried out, attempting to satisfy the masses that lined up around the stand. Gemini and friends laughed at the predicted activity as Cristina and Hitome walked leisurely to them, uninterested in the rush.

            “So how did your enhancing and crafting go?” Gemini asked, showing as much respect as possible, even after the gradual losses endured. The two close friends shrugged their shoulders, showing that it was progress but nothing big. Teriyaki approached Hitome, bearing a big grin as the two rivals looked at one another eye to eye.

            “Well I sure hope it was enough, because you’re going down if we face each other in the tournament,” Teryiaki showed her competitive side, refusing to lose again to Hitome.

            “I’ll wish you the best of luck either way. Although you might need it now,” Hitome said with a smile in response, taunting Teriyaki. In a moment of excitement, she pointed her guns to Gemini.

            “Gemi, I lost my Mar because of you. Let’s have a duel! I could use a little bit of a stress reliever after the wild goose chase you put us on.” Teriyaki gave a dead serious tone, determined to show her strength to Hitome as a sign of intimidation. Jace sprang up as well, readying her claws and getting into a combat stance along with Teriyaki.

            “Yeah! I think I could use the same right about now, Teri,” Jace agreed, locking her eyes onto Gemini as well. Briar, Hitome, and Cristina took a step away, as Gemini readied himself, accepting the duels they wanted.  As the fights began, Hitome looked around, smiling and then wondering.

            “I could have sworn Mysticalia was also here. And what happened to Chinami?” she thought to herself, watching the battle and stepping back a bit more as the attacks came their way.

 

**\--- Dark Oracle Castle Ruins ---**

            The shadowed figure walked through the rubble that remained of the castle, returning to another figure, turning out to be Soluces. “Did you spot them, Alpha?” he said with a cold expression, disliking the environment they were in. Alpha fixed his hood on him, concealing his face as much as possible.

            “I have. The miasma that is still here along with our presence should have jammed their communication with the other outsiders by now. We shouldn’t forget the plans we set out for here, even with this setback. Our Shadow Remnants should take care of them in no time,” Alpha reached for an inner pocket of his cloak, removing a unique Pearl Pendant, a mystic glow radiating through it. “The Guardians may still be able to recover and rely on their powers. But having this in my possession should cause them to feel more pain from the Remnants than any regular Skalari,” he said, putting the pendant away. Soluces shrugged his shoulders, getting a grip of the blade on his back.

            “Whatever you say, Alpha; just be careful that you don’t give away your position before finding the lingering traces of Rojas,” Soluces reminded him, turning away from him. “Need not to remind you what could happen if you were spotted by them. Unfortunately, I won’t be able to assist you. You do know that right?” he said, walking away, heading past some of the rubble to one of the collapsed corridors. Alpha snickered to himself, turning towards another hall and proceeding to search.

            In the main foyer, the Knight group looked around, rather confused about where to start their search on anything suspicious. The carpet ahead of them was torn and split apart. Dust was caked up on the walls and cracks in the ceiling. Windows were collapsed or busted in. The atmosphere of outside lingered into the castle. As they continued walking, the castle began to look more broken apart with rubble and collapsed structures. Chinami recognized the area, taking the lead instinctively.

            “Mikisi, come in. We are in at the castle,” Krynne spoke through the light blue link ring, receiving no reply. “Mikisi, Can you hear me?” She still received no sign, similar to Mikisi’s struggle to communicate as well. The group stopped for a moment, Mysticalia setting her launcher against her and folding her arms wondering what could be going on.

            “Maybe it’s the miasma. Or just how deep we happen to be here now,” she predicted, feeling certain that was the situation. Sygnora and Chinami looked to one another, both uncertain themselves.

            “I guess we’ll just have to go with that. We’ll just have to include it in the report along with the other things we have already come across,” Sygnora said, mentally groaning about having to deal with extra work ahead. Mysticalia raised her launcher cannon again, staying alert for Shadow Remnants. She sets her caution down, reaching a short hallway leading to a familiar location, astonishing Chinami briefly.

            “I kind of remember this place,” she said to the others. “Down this corridor is a hall…that leads to another corridor leading to Rojas’s quarters,” she continued to speak to herself, trying to remember the path she had taken when they battled their way through the castle. As they walked through the rubble and debris, Chinami recalled more of the area, being exactly as she thought; the first corridors, torn from rooftop down to the ground. Two paths looked open for them to take: a path leading outside of the castle and a hallway, barely supported by weakened and weathered stone walling.

            “Looks like it’s time to split up,” Sygnora said, looking to the two paths, thinking to the mission task at hand. “Mystic and I will go down this way,” she pointed toward the hallway, leaving Krynne and Chinami to take the path outside of the castle’s inner walls. “Not to worry at least. What could ever be out here that could cause us to worry for our lives?” Sygnora gave a slightly overconfident mind, leisurely walking towards the hallway with Mysticalia following behind, showing caution where her Guardian partner wouldn’t. Krynne and Chinami, not exactly expressing their response vocally, made their way over a heap of stone and rubble, which once made up the house, and traversed the outer perimeter of the castle, walking alongside a toxic-like stream.

 

**\--- Dragon School: Nurse’s Office ---**

            Concerned for her friend, Saiko gave all lead of the mission to the Valley of Beasts to Mikisi while she stayed by Lilliyan’s side, still unconscious from her collapse in the Headmaster’s office. Parfait and Aurora arrived in the school, meeting up with Saiko outside of the nurse’s office.

            “So she just collapsed all of a sudden without any warning?” Parfait questioned, catching up with the series of events that occurred. Saiko simply nodded, looking through the window to Lilliyan, under the aid of the two nurses watching her vitals. Saiko couldn’t help but to laugh a bit to herself.

            “It’s not often that we see her so relaxed. It’s unfortunate it couldn’t have been any other way,” she spoke, looking back to Parfait and Aurora, finding as they smiled to the thought of that as well.

            “Maybe she should go to Vistral for a day or two. I’m pretty sure she would be in safe hands with Vanessa and Pypski. Not to mention it would be nice to catch up with them and the others that reside there,” Aurora suggested, taking a guess at what everyone was already thinking. “I remember we did the same for Xiege once long ago. Are you sure Lilly’s meltdown could be linked to Xiege in any way?” Aurora took a moment to herself, thinking back to other times this has happened from the rarity of humans falling struggled by voices in their head.

            “I don’t think it could be Xiege. But maybe someone is doing this just like they did with her. But it doesn’t make sense,” Saiko began to pace around, brainstorming possibilities once again. “Rojas is gone. We made sure of that in our last journey in the Valley of Beasts. But ever since, a feeling of rampancy might have struck us: The Ruksoru Uprising…The Guild Agents suddenly disappearing…the decline of Skalari activity. Something big is happening and I feel like it’s starting to target us in particular.” Parfait began to think as well while Saiko continued to pace around, piecing together her thoughts.

            “You did also mention that communicating with Krynne and Sygnora suddenly stopped,” she included in to her list. “We haven’t run into anything like this before. Miasmic occurrences have been able to jam communications and links in the past, but Guardian links? Maybe Aphrodite might know a bit more about these things with Lilliyan asleep. We’ll just have to ask her later.” The three Guardians looked to one another, feeling like one of their meetings just occurred out of nowhere. Saiko went back to the doorway into the nurse’s office and took a moment to clear her mind.

            “You two should go and assist Mikisi. I can take care of Lilly,” Saiko recommended walking into the office without another word. Parfait and Aurora decided to follow her suggestion and proceeded to the Dragon Headmaster’s office.

            “I kind of wonder how Xiege is doing. We haven’t seen her in quite a while,” Parfait spoke, wondering of their friend. Aurora looked to her direction, a bit curious of why the question came up, but also wondering herself of the exact same question. With work to do, they set it aside, entering the office to help out any way they could.

 

**\--- Dark Oracle Castle: Dining Hall ---**

            Chinami and Krynne found their way back into the castle, coming up with no real suspicious activities. “I didn’t expect for us to not find anything while we were here,” Krynne said, growing a bit exhausted, feeling the mission was a bit of a waste. Chinami knew she was wrong however, and continued to keep her eyes and ears aware of their surroundings. Light creaks sounded from another room. Chinami froze in place, stopping Krynne as well from her sluggish steps.

            “I think something is here,” Chinami whispered, slowly kneeling down beside the long curved table watching to the direction she believed the sounds came from. The sounds came in clearer, leading Krynne to now believe her. Alpha, completely hidden by his cloak, walked into vision of the two, trailing from the dining hall to a nearby corridor.

            “Who was that: a Dark Oracle?” Krynne asked quietly, remaining still at the table. Chinami began to move, staying low as she snuck across the dining hall, down the hallway to the corridor which Alpha walked. Krynne followed behind, safely executing a Striker’s technique of nimble steps, capable to sneak around without any noise as she walked ordinarily. Alpha reached the corridor, looking towards a standing bookcase, skimming the entries in order. Chinami took a peek into the corridor, a bit smaller than the other corridors, covered mostly in books and shattered materials.

            “Rojas really did have good tastes. But this isn’t what I’m looking for,” Alpha said to himself, striking the bookshelf and walking towards another standing bookshelf. His eyes flared as he noticed a small scroll in the bookshelves. “Well this looks promising,” he takes the scroll off, reading the contents on the inside and giving a grin and laugh of joy. “A ritual scroll…perhaps we can use this on our new subject,” he said, storing the scroll within his cloak. Chinami and Krynne watched his actions from around the corner of the hall.

            “We should confront him,” Krynne whispered. Chinami nodded in denial, wanting to make a better time to make a move.

            “I guess he was right to say that I should be careful. And I guess I was wrong to say we’re not alone,” Alpha spoke aloud, knowing he was followed as he turned to the way he came in, Chinami staring to him directly. “Silent attitude…brave and fearless girl…you must be Chinami,” he assumed, observing the calm position she stood in as Krynne appeared in Alpha’s presence.

            “So what if I am?” Chinami responded, twirling her staff and aiming it to the cloaked man. Alpha braced himself, restraining himself from revealing too much. He exposed his hand, emitting an electric field imbued in darkness. Krynne slipped on her claws and positioned her leg in focus to execute a Freezing Wave at the first possible moment.

            “I admire how you are both came so prepared. But whether you are or not, we will still have what we need,” Alpha said, followed by a jolt of purple lightning cast from her open hand and avoided by the two knights. Krynne spun around, launching a Freezing Wave in combination with Chinami’s Fire Seed, both targeted at Alpha, mirroring the ability the two of them had and completely dodging the powers. Ripped pages flew through the wind drifting in the corridor and as it cleared, the stage was set for a battle.

 

**\--- Dark Oracle Castle: Rojas’s Study ---**

            Hearing the crashing sound of combat Soluces, sword in hand, approached a study, feeling called by something in the room in particular. “It’s got to be in here. The last room I haven’t checked,” he thought, walking along the path to the end of the study, arriving at a sealed chest. Atop the chest, he noticed a scroll attached to the chest with several markings in the Dark Oracle language, reading a part of it to himself. Soluces gave an uninterested look at the symbols and proceeded to slash the upper part of the chest completely off, looking to the contents inside. A glowing orb was the only thing inside the chest. Upon observing the orb, Soluces felt a strange sensation, causing a reaction with the markings on his arm.

            “So this must be the secret Rojas held on to. I’m not entirely sure what it means,” Soluces continued to think to himself, swinging his sword loosely like a pendulum. Reaching for the orb and holding it in his left hand, a small amount of energy within the orb poured out into his arm. “I can feel him. This must be one of the things Alpha is looking for.” Soluces placed the orb back in the chest, ignoring the mysterious blue glow the bottom portion of the chest was making. Footsteps sounding nearby, covered his face with the hood of his cloak, closed his eyes, and sensed a presence closing on his location.

            “I guess I should have figured that you all would split up,” he said aloud, gripping his sword and turning around to see Mysticalia and Sygnora, their weapons pointed at him. “No matter though. I guess it looks like I’ll get to fight something after all.” Soluces stepped away from the chest, now emitting a light turquoise glow, and pointed his sword at the two knights with an eager grin. Mysticalia remained quiet, focusing on where to target first. Sygnora stepped forward, dropping her guard for a brief moment.

            “You must be here for something like we are,” she began, only interrogating. Her eyes glanced behind his position to the broken chest, with the strange glow of the orb coming from it. “That chest behind you I presume?” she pointed towards, Soluces growing defensive of it as Sygnora returned to a combat stance, one claw pointed directly ahead while the other pointing downward; a different stance from most Strikers. Soluces held the sword in both of his hands, feeling the reinforced Grindstone energy used to craft the weapon. He tipped his sword to the side and brought it over his eyes. His lips quivered for a moment, noticed by Mysticalia, unsure of his actions.

            “Prepare…” Soluces said quietly. The sword’s center point changed colors, turning green as a Blade Beam came from the glow towards the two knights, causing them to react quickly; Sygnora flipping backwards while Mysticalia deflected the beam with her launcher. The moment to fight was now. Mysticalia initiated first, firing several Polar Pulsator shots to immobilize Soluces. Small ice pillars emerged as Soluces dodged with ease, dashing about similar to a Striker’s mobility. Sygnora quickly took action, rushing and striking at Soluces with her Drill Claw (Leap Blow) technique, only to have it blocked by Soluce’s parrying stance. Not letting up, Sygnora remained close, forcing Soluces and her to deliver a series of close quarters attacks at one another.

            “Who is this guy?” Mysticalia thought to herself, reloading her Ice charges and aiming for yet another shot. Sygnora caught onto Mysticalia’s preparation, leading to kick a Freezing Wave at Soluces’s legs, keeping him held in place as she stepped back. Mysticalia fired a Hail Shot upward, locked onto encasing the mysterious swordsman in ice. The shot crashed into the targeted point, kicking up mixed clouds of dust and frost. Looking through it all, Mysticalia was shocked. Only a pillar of ice lay in place. Soluces evaded the attack entirely.

            “Ha ha…too slow,” Soluces said, appearing over Mysticalia, delivering a stealthy strike from behind, slashing and inflicting heavy damage to her. Her launcher cannon slipped out of her hand for a moment, attempting to step back. Soluces attempted to perform another devastating slash, but was disrupted again by Sygnora, desperately trying to defend her injured ally. Soluces stepped back, now being too far from the chest. Mysticalia glared to Soluces, gathering as much strength as she could, tagging him with a Lightning Smite (Storm Caller) followed by unloading the remaining of her charges directly at him. Sygnora looked to the chest, noticing the glow of the chest slowly turning into an orange color.

            “Something isn’t right about that chest,” Sygnora said to herself, walking toward it. Soluces gathered a similar flare of strength, fighting through Mysticalia’s torrent of attacks. Without hesitation, Soluces performed a combination attack, rushing and attacking her with a Shoulder Charge (Shoulder Blow), followed by a Variable Combo (Spin Attack), similar to what the Fight Classes learn originally. Struck aside with her launcher cannon sliding out of her reach, Mysticalia fell to Soluces, having lost too much of her strength. Sygnora turned back, surprised by Soluces charging her direction, his blade dragging against the ground. Sygnora leapt into the air, retaliating with a Seismic Slam (Jump Push), blocked once again by Soluces’s sword. Soluces jumped over Sygnora, looking her in the eyes with a noticed smile as he struck another Blade Beam onto her, knocking her away with taken damage. Soluces grabbed the orb from the chest, now turned red, and turned back to the two, downed from the fight. Soluces himself, also feeling fatigued, believed his time for fun was coming short.

            “It looks like this is what you two are after,” he said, tossing the orb in his possession. Sygnora, recovering quickly from the Guardian Pendant, refused to give him time to escape. As she ran towards Soluces, the chest behind him turned completely black, sinking into the floor. Soluces turned around feeling the time to escape was then. He returned the sword to the sheath on his back, leaping to the opened roofing.

            “No more time to fight, Knights. I’ve done my part quite nicely.” Soluces turned away, jumping out of the castle. Sygnora wanted to make pursuit, but felt drawn to the chest. Before even a thought could come in, a rift opened, sucking in the surrounding objects of the room.

            “This is not good!” Sygnora shouted, feeling her getting drawn in. She looked to Mysticalia with her launcher cannon back in possession and back on her feet with the assistance of a Revival Marble. “We have to get out of here. Now!” she demanded, running out of the study as the rift began to grow in size. Soluces watched as a part of the castle became consumed by the rift.

            “In the moment I come defeated, a part of me shall remain to be reborn in one of you. Choose wisely, for that individual may lead the Dark Oracles to their inevitable victory,” Soluces recited what all he read, holding the orb in his hand. Alpha appeared moments later next to him, looking to the castle as it began to vanish into the void. “At least I found something valuable we can use on our newest vessel,” he said, turning back uninterested in conversation with Alpha, and entering to a portal back to the Realm of the Skalari, his mind stirred on the battle he experienced.

            “Don’t worry. With time I may have found something as well,” Alpha said to himself, following behind him as the portal closed.


	6. Weakness

**\--- Dark Oracle Castle: Library Corridor ---**

            Showing no mercy on the opponent, Chinami and Krynne fought the cloaked man, Alpha. Chinami kept consistency in her Life Drain and Divine Shock powers in combination with her known Fire element magic while keeping Krynne shielded with her Holy Shield ability. Krynne kept Alpha completely on guard, attacking at a lesser technique, leaving Chinami to be able to attack with the right openings. Alpha held onto the scroll with extreme caution, exhausting himself along with his opponents towards him. His limits became absolute, sending him into a last resort, casting a purple Lightning Field (Lightning Circle), blasting Chinami and Krynne into the pillars behind them.

            “This is almost nothing. I just have to analyze you. And I think I’ve already made my generalization,” Alpha said, walking towards the two of them, rising to their knees, glaring at Alpha, radiating in a pitch black aura. His left arm moved downward, generating a blade of lightning energy from his sleeve. Swinging the lightning blade, he pointed towards Krynne, not motioning to attack. Krynne felt herself struggle to rise, feeling her Guardian Pendant react to the Pearl Pendant hidden within his cloak.

            “W-w-what’s going o-o-on?!” Krynne struggled, clenching to her heart, finding it hard to breathe. Chinami, arising again, case her Wind Vortex, blasting Alpha away from Krynne and into a bookshelf, and also causing his possession of the scroll to be lost. The scroll fell in front of Krynne, no longer struggled and picking the scroll up, quickly packing it into her inventory. With the reaction of the Guardian Pendant worn off, Krynne recovered completely. Quickly kicking a Freezing Wave to Alpha, his blade arm was held in place, causing the energy blade itself to vanish. Chinami gave a sigh of relief, knowing her partner wasn’t too hurt. Krynne grew serious, approaching Alpha, driven to get answers.

            “It’s time you tell us who you are? What are you after?” Krynne interrogated, looking at him, moving her hand to remove his hood. At the very touch of the hood, a dark field knocked Krynne away as Alpha broke free of the ice. Chinami cast another Fire Seed at Alpha in response, connecting the hit. Alpha felt his life burning away slowly.

            “I won’t give in…” Alpha spoke, sweeping the flames back to Chinami, quickly countered with her Frost Field (Beam Volley). Alpha cast a second attack through the defense, completely blind to Chinami and striking her at the forehead, leaving a fog of darkness wrapped around her head. A slight gasp echoed as she fell to the ground, dropping her staff and rendered completely out cold.

            Krynne shouted Chinami’s name, looking to her fallen comrade. Alpha gave a grin in the darkness of his cloak, turning away. Krynne sharpened her claws, rushing at Alpha ready to attack. A gleam came to Alpha’s eyes, turning around and threatening Krynne once again with the presence of his energy blade. Just like before, the Guardian Pendant reacted within her, rendering her fatigued once again. The castle began to tremble from an upper level as Alpha held Krynne in place.

            “I have no need for you or the scroll. I’m sure we have already received what we need. And in a matter of time, it’ll be over anyway. The Dark Oracles will return stronger than ever. And the future cannot be stopped once out course of plans go underway,” Alpha said to the struggling Krynne before kicking her away. Krynne looked up to him as he walked away, noticing the Pearl Pendant glowing in his chest for a moment. She reached over to the mysterious enemy until he was completely out of sight. Regaining strength from the Guardian Pendant, she hurried to Chinami, still unconscious from Alpha’s attack. She had to accept her current position; Alpha escaped, Chinami was down, and the castle was changing somewhere.

            “I’ve got to get you out of this Valley,” Krynne thought, lifting and carrying Chinami over her shoulder, followed by carrying her staff, able to use it through her Guardian power. Having no capabilities to increase her mobility, she began to carry Chinami back to the main corridors, where Sygnora and Mysticalia hurried towards around the same moment.

            “Krynne! There you are,” Mysticalia shouted from the distance, catching up. Her expression grew surprised as Chinami was being held over Krynne’s shoulder. “Wait. What happened to Chinami?” she asked bearing concern.

            “We ran into some man in a cloak. She got blindsided by an attack of his and completely blacked out,” Krynne explained as Mysticalia and Sygnora looked to her forehead, marked with a purple dark energy glow. Tremors hit the castle as the rift began to destroy the hallways closing in on their location.

            “No time to talk right now ladies. We have to get out of here before that rift catches us. Who knows what would happen if we got caught in it,” Sygnora said, leading the way to the main foyer of the castle. The shadow-like fog covered the front entrance unlike earlier, bringing out more Shadow Remnants to block their path. Angered, Sygnora dealt several quick strikes with her Adrenaline technique clearing a wave of beasts, providing a path for the other allies. More Shadow Remnants appeared from the hallways which they came, leading Mysticalia to defend as the two Guardians ran for the bridge and out of the castle perimeter. As the Heavy Launcher Knight cast another Hail Shot, the path became blocked off with the frozen remaining enemies.

            “Hurry up Mystic,” Krynne shouted from the other side of the bridge. Mysticalia attached her launcher cannon onto her back and proceeded across the bridge. Before successfully escaping, an invisible field of darkness prevented her from reuniting, leaving her stuck on the bridge within the edge of the castle perimeter.

            “What is this? Why can’t I get out?” Mysticalia wondered, panicking and pounding on the barrier. “This can’t be happening!” she said, looking to Krynne and Sygnora, struggling in the same manner as they tried to break the barrier. Mysticalia turned around, the rift slowly engulfing the rest of the castle. At the castle entrance, an abnormal fog developed and from it came a familiar Skalari; a Cerberus once faced in the Cave of Dark Sorcerers, only this one was caked in a black radiance and twice the size of the regular Skalari. “You must be the one preventing me from escaping,” Mysticalia said, readying her launcher cannon as she prepared to fight the creature alone. The Cerberus gave a trembling roar, locking its eyes onto the brave Heavy Launcher Knight. Mysticalia loaded one last Ice Charge and aimed her cannon to its many faces.

 

**\--- Dragon School: Headmaster’s Office ---**

            Mikisi, Parfait, and Aurora stood at the Headmaster’s desk, finally completing the assortment of papers and files from the past weeks. The Owl Headmaster moved the rest of the files into a set alone while the Dragon Headmaster sat at the couch, taking a sip of coffee as the job was done.

            “So all of these are the reports over the most recent of events?” Parfait observed, noticing a distinct pattern in the ways the reports were made. Mikisi nodded, stacking them together again.

            “We’ll need to cross check these with what’s actually in the Kasmari Database sooner or later. Saiko and Lilly know that database by the backs of their hands. I would think it would be best for one of them to take care of the workload,” Mikisi took a seat at the Dragon Headmaster’s chair. Her link ring responded as a brief moment passed.

            “Mikisi, Saiko! Are you there?” Krynne’s voice came through. Mikisi’s exhaustion turned into excitement, as her concerns went away.

            “Krynne, what happened to you all? I had to send some extra reinforcements out there thinking the task was too much.” She responded hastily, the others trying to listen onto the conversation.

            “Well help is what we could use. I’m hurt, Chinami’s unconscious, and Mysticalia is facing an unidentified enemy with time against her,” Krynne explained in summary, trying to hold Chinami upright. Like Mysticalia, Mikisi found it surprising that Chinami was brought down during the mission, but moreover that Krynne was validly hurting. Mikisi looked to the link interface on her ID card; Chinami’s life wasn’t depleted and Krynne’s life was not full.

            “What’s going on out there?” she said to herself, the others in the room listening in attention.

 

**\--- Valley of Beasts: Outside the Castle Entrance ---**

            As the fight began between Mysticalia and the Shadow Remnant Beast Cerberus, the Cerberus breathed waves of fire onto the bridge, leading Mysticalia to jump off, firing Polar Pulsator shots into the toxic water to use as small platforms, and a single Hail Shot as a land pillar to protect herself. Hiding behind the pillar, she reloaded more Ice Charges switched modes, jumping up with Bazooka in hand to fire at the Cerberus. Attempting to swat it, the rocket exploded on contact with the beast’s hand. Focusing her sights onto weak points of the regular Skalari, Mysticalia fired several rounds of Gattling Fire (Quick Fire) to the beast’s heads, and finishing the onslaught with a second Bazooka shot. Giving a smirk of empowerment, she retreated below behind the Ice Pillar, still intact.

            “This monster doesn’t seem too difficult. Normally the Skalari one gives me a harder time,” she thought to herself, firing a few Ice Charged shots at the melting ice below. The roar of the beast echoed the area, signaling its retaliation. Mysticalia perched over the pillar in a sniping position, alarmed with no reaction to a claw swatting her off the platform and into the rugged terrain before rolling into the water. Holding her breath, she quickly resurfaced, looking to the Cerberus, seemingly resurged in strength. The Cerberus attempted to pounce onto Mysticalia, barely avoiding the attack herself, returning to one of her weaker ice platforms. Looking to the castle, her time began to run out as the rift started reaching the hallway leading to the main foyer.

            “How do I stop this thing?” she said aloud, looking to the rift and back to the beast, giving off a black shadow like emergence from its body. Breathing fire once again, Mysticalia used the last of her Ice Charges, building a second ice pillar with her Hail Shot, blocking the majority of the attack. Fighting the flames, she rushed towards the Cerberus, tossing a Flash Grenade (Light Grenade) towards its face as she flipped over it, sliding down its back and firing a launcher shot into the water, propelling her into the air and reaching land next to the water. The beast roared in response to the blindness, and fell into the shadows. Panting lightly, Mysticalia, feeling victorious, turned to the others, walking out only to see the barrier still preventing her from leaving.

            “But how…didn’t I beat that thing?” she said, heart racing, starting to fire at the barrier to break free. The shadows lingered towards Mysticalia slowly, spotted by Sygnora.

            “Mystic! Look out!” she yelled. Mysticalia turned around, being caught by the foot, slowly being dragged in. Fighting as much as she could, she only felt herself falling deeper and deeper inside of the shadow. The Cerberus appeared again over her. As Mysticalia raised her launcher cannon, the beast merely struck it out of her possession, against the barrier. Vision becoming blurry, she could only watch as her friends tried to break in, and the rift now reaching the entrance of the castle.

            “This can’t be the end…someone…please…” she said slowly, tears rolling from her closing eyes, nearly taken into the shadows by the Cerberus. She felt the option of using a Revival Marble wouldn’t work, only further paralyzing her from the fear of dying. The Cerberus roared once more, bringing her to scream in panic of an inevitable end.

A sound shout echoed in the distance. At an instant, a flaming hammer came crashing through the barrier, completely shattering it and striking the Cerberus, stopping Mysticalia’s struggle upon being dragged. Sygnora rushed in, pulling Mysticalia out of the shadows, checking her life, dangerously low from what she endured. The Cerberus, recovering just slightly, gave yet another roar directed to Sygnora.

            “I’ll take it from here,” another voice sounded from behind Krynne and Sygnora. Turning back, they saw as Aphrodite appeared, running past them, picking up Mysticalia’s launcher cannon and charging an Optic Laser (Laser Pointer) attack at the Cerberus. The beast began to attack but was immediately disrupted as the laser fired, completely destroying the enemy. Aphrodite grinned for a moment, before feeling herself getting sucked in by the rift. She stumbled a bit and hurried back with the others. As they ran around the passage towards the cliffs they watched as the rift defined in form, destroying everything within, leaving a crater in its wake as it vanished. The shadowy fog began to vanish without a trace through the entire Valley, returning powers back to the Guardians.

            “Well that was too close,” Aphrodite said, looking on as the rift disappeared, then to Krynne and Sygnora, tending to Mysticalia’s wounds. Chinami was placed next to Mysticalia, having been tended to as the mark was gone, but was yet to awaken.

            “Yeah it was. I don’t think we could have saved Mystic without you, Aphro. That hammer and laser combination brought that beast down easily,” Sygnora remarked, a bit flustered by the hammer in her thoughts. “Where did the hammer come from though?” she said, coming out with her thoughts. Aphrodite looked over to the ridge above them, where a figure in casual pants and a black unbuttoned vest stood holding the same hammer over his shoulder.

            “You can stop with the heroic mannerisms, Veltan. The fighting is over,” Aphrodite shouted, getting his attention. Veltan put his hammer onto his back and slid down the ridge to their presence.

            “We don’t regularly see you that much now do we. And especially seeing you wearing some kind of upper body clothing,” Sygnora teased, giving a good laugh around. Veltan gave a smirk, wanting to instigate the tease, but keeping his cool about it.

            “I heard things have gone a bit awry while I was gone. When Mikisi contacted Aphrodite, she contacted me to come and help,” Veltan explained, approaching and carrying Chinami in his arms. “Let’s get back to the Knight Shelter. We can patch you all up from there,” he said, leading the way as they walked off one by one. Mysticalia followed lastly, looking back to the crater that once was the castle, shuddering and nearly shedding a tear from the cold chill she got from the battle she barely escaped.

 

**\--- Dark Oracle Stronghold: Containment Cell ---**

            Soluces stood against the wall, looking into the single prisoner they had in Xiege. Tossing the orb he acquired, he merely thought to himself as the room stayed quiet. Xiege stayed in the corner of the cell, facing the wall, clenching her fists and gritting her teeth as her anger started to get the better of her at the feeling of Soluces’s presence.

            “You know that you don’t have to be in this situation very long, Xiege. It’s just taking them longer than expected without the ritual scroll. Oh man did Alpha mess up big time,” Soluces said, trying to make conversation. Xiege didn’t bother to speak, but only held in her anger even more. “I mean, what’s the big deal with those Kasmari Knights anyway? This should have been more of an easy grab and go and erase all traces of our presence. But it seems we chose a bad time to get caught. And by we, I kinda mean them.” Still no words from Xiege as Soluces attempted to bring humor with brash attitude. In the end, Soluces just gave a sigh of boredom. “Whatever…you can just be all to yourself until the time comes. Maybe with the last of Rojas’s blood forced into you, you’ll come to the Dark Oracles kindly.” Xiege’s fist lightened up as her lips parted open.

            “What’s your reason for not using the blood on yourself?” Xiege spoke, grabbing Soluces’s attention instantly as he stopped tossing the orb.

            “My reason…it’s simple,” Soluces replied, walking up to the cell bars. “I’m already as strong as the Dark Oracles can make me. The more I fight, the sooner my powers can awaken. And the sooner my powers can awaken, the stronger I’ll become to help lead to the end of this battle; a power that you most certainly already have within you.” Soluces began to taunt Xiege, pointing his sword through the bars towards her. “It’s almost like you just need a little bit of an incentive. It worked for your mother when she was shaped into Omen…or was it Miracle.” Xiege turned to Soluces, his sword mere inches in front of her face. She stood up, building anger at the sound of her name being spoken in a seemingly cocky manner.

            “Then why did my mother get away? Why did she break the grasp the Dark Oracles put onto her?” Xiege said with a smug look on her face. “What’s to say that I won’t be able to do the same?” her attitude cast out her cockiness in return, removing the similar look on Soluces. Withdrawing the sword, Soluces removed his hood, revealing his face, partially covered by his long hair, and several Dark Oracle markings implanted onto his face, bared from the rituals and embedment of Dark Oracle properties into his being.

            “Differences, Xiege. You’ll bear the marks just like I do. You bear marks already. You just hide them from the open world. And we’ve learned from the past mistakes we made with your foolish mother, and other ‘experiments.’ But don’t take my word for it. You’ll find out soon enough.” Soluces turned, slowly walking out of the room. “No…we’ll find out,” he stopped to speak, before leaving Xiege in her lonesome again. Xiege returned to the wall, sitting down and feeling the embedded marks that were already engraved into her.

            “Is he right? Am I really going to lose my freedom? Am I going to lose my friends?” she thought to herself, shedding a tear in fear. “Gemini…Chinami…Lilliyan…Parfait……Aurora…I could really use someone’s help right now.” She tucked herself into a fetal position, fighting to hold back tears.

“Maybe I can help you, Xiege,”

            Xiege’s eyes opened as she gasped, recognizing the voice that echoed through her head. Her lip quivered for a brief moment as she smiled.

“Miracle? Mother?!”


	7. Xiege's Sacrifice

            Xiege Esarai, a talented Owl Knight known to her peers in Kasmari as “The Silver Knight.” Her nickname is granted by her mastery of multiple Kasmari classes including a unique technique not known by the present Kasmarian Knights. Xiege however bears another side to her being that of a Dark Oracle, the Kasmari Knight’s enemy forces in league with the Skalari. Ever since her appearance in the battle driven world, she has fought two battles within her, resisting the Dark Oracles’ grip on her and the voices within her, forcing her hand on the right path for her.

            Upon her departure from the Guardians, Xiege drifted through the Realm of the Skalari searching for the answers toward how her Dark Oracle identity was found out. After a few weeks of searching, her leads brought her back to Kasmari, during the time of the Ruksoru Crisis. Wanting to keep a low profile, she explored the Shadow Valley, discovering a mysterious artifact buried within the catacombs below the ancient structure. At the moment of discovery, she encountered Dark Oracles already taking claim of it. Determined to follow the finding, she returned to the Realm of the Skalari, searching for the artifact intercepted.

            After what felt like months of further drifting, Xiege discovered the location of the artifact, only to be caught by surprise and captured by the mysterious Dark Oracle swordsman, Soluces. After a brief moment of imprisonment, Xiege now faces the very situation her mother, Miracle, spared her of having to ordeal. The Dark Oracles around her have already begun to brand her by her new name.

 

**\--- Dark Oracle Stronghold: West Wing Hallway ---**

            Slowly approaching the Subjection Room, several Dark Oracle Sorcerers and Administers escorted Xiege by force. Xiege, bound by her arms and legs, walked in the middle of the group, pushed forward by three Dark Oracle Scouts, weapons armed, prepared to make a move at any moment in which she resisted. Periodically, the scouts tended to shock her out of thrill of torture, making her react.

            “Hey! Stop that,” Xiege demanded, struggling to walk after being shocked once again. The scouts only laughed and proceeded to shock her again.

            “It’s not like we’ll have much life left to torture your human identity, Resouna. Soon you’ll be one of us after all,” the scout spoke, laughing with the others quietly. Xiege looked back, glaring to the three scouts, silencing them as they targeted their weapons at her. She remained undaunted for the moment.

            “I’ll never be Resouna, you creep. I will always be Xiege,” turning back, Xiege gave a pleasant smile before taking another shock to the back. Falling to her knees, she began to feel the fatigue of the torture being delivered. The Sorcerers and Administers picked her up forcibly, dragging her briefly until she could walk on her own again.

            “You all are having too much fun back there. Remember we are to deliver Resouna with some level of conscious in order for the ritual to proceed without problem,” one of the Administers spoke to the lower ranked scouts. Xiege was uncertain to feel thankful or bothered about the orders, her emotions calm yet boiled over, waiting for the moment to come.

_“So there is a way that I can escape?”_

**\--- Flashback: Containment Cell ---**

            After Soluces left the containment room, Xiege was surprisingly visited by the Miracle, opening her to an opportunity. Xiege looked to the wall of the cell, focusing on the voice in her head.

            “Yes. It’s not necessarily the same way I was able to escape however. But the manners in which I was able to get away from their hold are similar,” Miracle spoke, her voice echoing slightly but still able to be understood. Xiege trailed her fingers against the wall, keeping her mind at bay in order to listen.

            “But that was when you were Omen. When you first found me in the Owl School, it seemed that you were still under their control. I would think your encounter and memory of me was what made you escape,” Xiege assumed, placing her hands in her lap and closing her eyes.

            “You could say that is the one way that holds different from how you can escape. I’ve watched as things shaped up through your Guardian Pendant,” Xiege recalled what she was saying. She removed Miracle’s Guardian Pendant hidden upon her chest and held it in her hand. She began to remember how she obtained it; after her last battle against Omen.

            “You’ve been with me this whole time…but why now? Why help me out now of all times?” Xiege grew a bit flustered by Miracle’s words. Miracle stayed silent for a moment.

            “I suppose I am wrong to have stated that I was there. Who’s to say that I am truly here now? But I do know this: your spirit called me. You are afraid of being unable to return to your friends unharmed. But you may have to accept what is about to happen to you.” Xiege began to refuse to reasoning. Her focus grew more out of connection as her expression tightened. With a deep breath, she calmed down, regaining focus.

            “So to escape, I need to undergo that experimentation they have for me? What will that do besides-” Xiege gasped, remembering a familiar moment in time. “Wait. Do you want me to take the blood into myself and use it as my own power?” Xiege opened her eyes, looking to her marked arm.

            “I was going to suggest something like that. How did you come up with it yourself?” Miracle’s voice sounded curious to Xiege’s spur of thought.

            “I remember once fighting Rojas in the Strange Cavern. Somehow his power resonated with mine and I was able to use Dark Oracle techniques in combination with what I knew as well. Maybe the same thing could apply here. The question I have is how I will be able to take in the blood and not lose myself in the process,” Xiege began to hear footsteps approaching the cell. Attaching her Guardian Pendant once again and turning around, she watched as Dark Oracle Sorcerers entered the cell, holding restraints to apply to her.

“Leave that to me, Xiege. Keep your mind at rest and I’ll help you through this.”

 

**\--- Dark Oracle Stronghold: Subjection Room ---**

            A gathering of Dark Oracles filled the room for the undergoing of the ritual about to happen to Xiege. Bound with her arms and legs spread outward, Xiege looked around as more and more Dark Oracles looked to her in the center of the room; their eyes glowing various dark reds and yellows as they formed a linear circle in the room. In the corner of the room were her two weapons, prepared to be tested upon completion of the experiment process. Alpha entered the room approaching Xiege holding the orb Soluces found and a scroll, different from the one in the Dark Oracle Castle. Taking a look to Xiege, he laughed quietly giving the two items to one of the head Sorcerers, wearing a unique wardrobe from the others, exemplifying the difference in rank from the others.

            “What’s so funny, Alpha?” Xiege spoke, fearless of the chance of being struck in her exposed state. Alpha paced around Xiege, looking around to the Dark Oracles in the room getting into position.

            “Why, this whole thing is rather funny, Resouna. To think we need this much effort to put one of our great leader’s essence into a rebellious vessel like you. In fact, it was you from the very beginning in which he had the most problems with,” Alpha responded, ridiculing Xiege. “Do you really think you can escape what we have in store?” he turns to Xiege, looking her in the eyes, flared with an angered expression.

            “Well I can try, Alpha. And once I do, I’ll make sure you all pay for what you are doing! Especially those Guild Agents in league with you,” Xiege kept her inner peace, no longer looking Alpha’s direction and closing her eyes, looking up to the mysteriously lit ceiling. Alpha stayed quiet, bearing a deceptive grin.

            “Well I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I don’t think you will be stopping anyone. And that goes for that quiet Priest I came in contact with,” Alpha spoke in sinister confidence, drawing his energy blade from his sleeve. Xiege opened her eyes realizing who he was talking about.

            “You fought Chinami?” Xiege asked, heart racing at the worry of what could have happened.

            “Oh. Chinami was her name. How could I have forgotten so easily? I guess it was maybe because she was such an easy takedown, along with that Guardian. And sooner or later, she’ll have no choice but to embrace in the curse she has been placed in.” Xiege refused to believe his words. She nodded slightly trying to mask her concern of her and whomever else he faced. “As for you, there’s no chance for you to break free with the bounding scroll we have for you. Once the ritual starts, it cannot be broken, and will not be broken until the remnants of the orb have become one with your body.” Alpha withdrew his energy blade, raising his arms to the crowd.  “You will be born anew, Resouna: a new Rojas!”

            The Dark Oracles in the room began to position themselves for the ritual process of the scroll. The lead Sorcerer holding the scroll began to chant in a Dark Oracle language, performing what Xiege recognized the language to be as a bounding ritual. Xiege’s body felt heavy as a magic circle began to develop. Alpha stepped out of the circle, leaving the room, smiling. The Dark Oracles outside of the circle began to cast a spell, stabilizing the spell circle with their hands, making Xiege completely unable to move.

            “This isn’t good Xiege,” Miracle warned within her conscience. “I wasn’t expecting this much to happen.” Xiege remained focus through the pressure, relaxing her body anyway.

            “We’ll just have to see what happens, mother. And if it doesn’t work, then I guess this could be goodbye,” Xiege said, mentally feeling depressed.

            “No, Xiege. Don’t give in yet. Just carefully allow this to happen, then send it right back at them. I know you can do this.” Miracle tried her best to encourage her daughter as other Sorcerers came into the circle, beginning the mutation process. The lead Sorcerer levitated the orb over Xiege’s body as the assisting Sorcerers began to open the orb, with Roja’s blood essence emerging from it as a glowing purple trail.

            “Begin the process,” the lead Sorcerer announced. The trails slowly drew down towards Xiege’s arms and legs and jabbed into her skin. Feeling a bit of tension, Xiege continued to remain relaxed, as her blood began to feel chilled. Her teeth clenched at the blood being injected into her.

            “I can feel the blood…I have to fight it…” Xiege thought to herself, her Dark Oracle markings beginning to glow in reaction to the blood. Xiege forced the energies into her to the very points that the blood was being put within. As the orb’s amount began to deplete, the Dark Oracles began to lighten their grip, observing Xiege’s relaxed state. The differing bloods began to collide at the points, causing a reaction, her arms and legs radiating a purple energy like form. The lead Sorcerer observed this situation, detecting an abnormality upon it.

            “Everyone, contain her! Something is wrong!” the command came out, bringing everyone to tighten the magic circle to its maximum point. The result made no differences to Xiege’s reaction. “What’s going on?” the lead Sorcerer questioned, looking up to the orb, depleted of the lingering blood essence of Rojas. Xiege’s body began to react, casting sparks and surges of darkness on her body. Marking began to develop on her face and left arm noticeably. The magic circle began to malfunction as Xiege slowly regained control of her body.

            “I think it’s working, Xiege. Keep fighting!” Miracle encouraged to Xiege, barely able to be heard however. The grip held on Xiege began to further weaken as the magic circle reacted in the same manner in which Xiege’s body had.

            “Everyone fall back!” the lead Sorcerer commanded, leading the fellow Sorcerers off of the magic circle. A dark shadow began to shroud Xiege as she continued to lie, fighting against the blood forcing its way into her. Now unable to be seen from within, Xiege capably arose from the still active magic circle, looking down to her hands, both marked with Dark Oracle symbols and markings.

“Xiege!!!”

            The magic circle fell apart, resulting in an explosion blasting away the Dark Oracles holding it together. As the shadows began to clear, everyone in the room looked in, observing Xiege, standing as though her mind was completely at ease. The lead Sorcerer made her way to her slowly and cautiously.

            “Resouna, are you okay?” the Sorcerer asked, reaching out to the figure in the shadows. A hand came out of the shadows, grabbing the Sorcerer.

            “I…I feel great…” an ominous voice sounded. Her eyes appearing to be a different color, Xiege emerged a completely different person, as Resouna. “I feel like I could take anyone down,” Resouna driven with a hunger to fight. “I guess I should start with you!” Resouna lunged toward the lead Sorcerer, impaling and completely destroying the prone target with a mysterious weapon. The room fell into shock as they began to arm themselves. In an instant, Resouna, revealing a dark energy staff, in a form similar to Rojas’s staff, disarmed and destroyed every Dark Oracle in the room. As the shadows completely cleared, Resouna stood, looking downward, snickering to herself and finally letting out a psychotic laugh.

“Xiege! Come to your senses!”

            Resouna’s laughter halted as her head began to hurt. The voice of Miracle continued to fight for Xiege. Falling to her knees, she began to shout, her eyes changing color, and her aura suddenly fading and radiating brighter before fading again. Xiege started to come back to her senses, resisting Resouna within her. In a reactive state, Resouna glanced over to the weapons on the nearby table, retrieving them in a swift snatch. She looked to the outer wall and cast a spell with her staff, blasting a hole into the stronghold wall exposing the outside and resorting to flee from the area before anyone caught on. Walking away from the damage, Resouna left the stronghold behind struggling to reach the nearby mountains, holding her staff loosely and flinching to the pain in her head. Soluces watched as she walked away from the outer ring of the stronghold, attaching his sword to his back.

            “It seems you still have some fight in you. We’ll see how long that lasts, Xiege,” he said to himself, turning around the corner towards the west wing of the stronghold.

 

**\--- Flashback: Owl School ---**

            “Well it’s about time I found you, Xiege,” Aurora called out, running over to Xiege, away from the other Owl students, holding her bow as she looked around aimlessly. “What are you doing here? I thought you were with Gemini and the others in Greenville,” Aurora wondered, sitting next to her friend, getting as relaxed as Xiege was.

            “I guess I’m just not in the mood for much today,” she replied, holding her bow tightly and facing Aurora. “I guess I made myself quite a target for Chinami after winning the Challenge Zone Royale the other day,” she said, attempting to bring upon a conversation.

            “Oh right. I was thinking to ask you about that. What do you think happened with that?  It’s like you were an entirely different person for a moment to catch up the way you did. Normally Gemini and Chinami give it their all to win. And to come back the way you did was astonishing.” Xiege felt flattered by the positivity of Aurora’s words. She looked to her marked arm and pondered at the potential brought out when the time is right. Aurora looked on curiously. “Hey Xiege, when you disappeared that time ago, did you ever figure out your connection to Rojas?” Aurora asked, figuring it was on her mind. Xiege lightened her grip of her bow and looked forward to the school grounds.

            “Well, at first I didn’t know where I was. But I knew that somehow he was still after me in some way. I did quite a lot while I was away, and now I feel prepared to take him on,” Xiege’s confidence surged as she put away her bow and stood up. Aurora did the same, brushing herself off.

            “Well if the time ever comes that you find yourself struggling, even after Rojas is taken down for good, just think about us.” Aurora spoke, giving Xiege a hug in the process. Xiege giggled for a moment.

            “I already do that. It actually works when my mind isn’t cluttered with dozens of voices telling me what to do sometimes.” The two friends share a laugh as they walk out of the school gates and towards Hillville’s town area.

            “Not to scare you or anything, but we are sometimes visited by this legendary Striker with the same name. He just comes by every so often to challenge the Knights,” Aurora added into the conversation. Xiege gave a sigh and a groan, unknowing of what to think of that.

            “I’ve never met him and I don’t think I want to until I can get past this. But thanks for at least telling me about that so I don’t completely lose it and attack him,” she commented, leaving the discussion in the past.

 

**\--- Realm of the Skalari: Mountain Caves ---**

            Resouna made her way to the dead end of a cave network, leaning against the heated rock wall breathing heavily. Xiege’s mind fought within her as her eyes began to glow and dim, reverting back to Xiege’s normal bright green color.

            “Finally, I tamed it. But I don’t know how long I can hold it,” Xiege spoke in her normal voice, the energy staff vanishing along with it. Still breathing heavily, she tried to regain her focus. “Mother, are you still there?” she tried to communicate, initially getting no response. Her strength started to crumble as she sat down against the wall, coughing and losing her focus.

            “Are you okay, Xiege?” Miracle’s voice came in loud and clear. Feeling relieved for a brief moment, Xiege began to work her way back to her feet, barely able to keep herself up. “I can feel the tension in you. Your body is unstable right now,” Miracle spoke to her, obviously understood. Xiege clawed her hands against the wall, focusing her energy to her hands, generating a crystal like substance, covering her hands and spreading outward.

            “I can’t do much right now, mother. Not with Resouna existing within me. I don’t want to hurt anyone,” Xiege began to cry, the crystals spreading down to her feet, half of her body now contained inside the crystal. “It may be a new power that I have, but I think I can use it to just…stay safe from harm. With my weapons back in hand, I’m sure nobody could stop me,” her voice began to mix between her normal voice and the voice of Resouna. The crystal began to cover her arms and upper body. Her grip against the rock wall released, stopping the crystals from generating. “Mother, I need you to stay with me. To make sure I don’t lose my way again,” she said, her voice normalizing once again.

            “You have my word, Xiege. I’m sure you’ll be able to recover from this. But for now, you need to rest your mind,” Miracle spoke as Xiege grasped the wall again, covering herself entirely within the crystal, feeling a soothing radiance as it completed. Her eyes began to willingly drift shut as she laid herself and Resouna dormant.

“Maybe I just need a few hours in here, mother. We can try again then,” she said to herself, smiling as her body came completely relaxed.


	8. Aftershock

**\--- Vistral: Kalysto’s Residence ---**

            Following a few duels Vanessa and Zoe, both feeling rather exhausted, found remedy in Kalysto’s home in the Knight Residence overlooking the Sparring Grounds. RoseFlame tended to the minor damages received during the fights held in the ring while the others in the room conversed among one another or watched the few duels still occurring as the sun ridged towards the evening ambience.

            “Don’t you think we kind of overdid it down there, Zoe?” Vanessa questioned slightly regretting her decision to have fought so many battles. Zoe didn’t respond from being soothed and relaxed by the chilling healing of Rejuvenation cast by the Priest Knight.

            “Considering that you lost pretty much every fight down there, AND decided to close against the likes of Day and NightBunny, I would say you did,” Kalysto remarked, walking over with Pypski, Teo and Sturm to check on the members of the Vistral Order.  Vanessa couldn’t help but to laugh, feeling the ghost pain of constantly being frozen and blasted with a barrage of Heavy Launcher attacks. “You two may not have been cut out to be Kasmari Knights, but you showed that you can take on the best of them and come out…partially okay.”

            “Kaly’s right; we’ve all been there at some point in our time as students,” Pypski regarded, taking Vanessa’s hand and guiding her out to the balcony, looking to one of the duels below between seasoned Owl Knights Kari and Noemig with a crowd of their friends watching around them. “Even if we’re not around on the mainland these days, we still have a place in the hearts of most Kasmarians for what we have done. Those who couldn’t make it as Knights enjoy any kind of battle they can get to see.” Sturm listened onto the discussion and led the way as he, Kalysto, and Teo joined them on the balcony.

            “We never really get to run away from the paths we choose. Believe me I’ve had to learn that the hard way with Pyp as an adversary,” Sturm regarded, reaching for his staff, looking to the symbolic design customized on it. He changed his attention to Vanessa’s Bracers, fully channeled with Tension Energy from the duels that occurred. “You have a trait and style that none of us really have with your Channeling. We didn’t get to learn much of that class; only that it was an ancient combat technique. You’re rather fortunate it works for you,” he closed his rant, walking back inside having spoken his mind. Vanessa smiled towards him as he walked back inside. The sound of cheering came from the ring as the duel came to an end. The group watched as the two Knights shared a handshake of respect towards one another and waved to the crowd around them.

            “Kari definitely looks prepared to compete in the tournament,” Teo remarked having watched as much of the duel as he witnessed. Kalysto and Pypski looked to the Dual Gunner in curiosity and amazement. Teo didn’t return the gaze back to them and continued to stare to the ring as they made their way off. “She told me that she wants to face the best combatants she can. As the best reconnaissance Knight Owl School has ever seen, she wants to see where she can stand among the more battle driven portion of Knighthood. Heh…I wish her luck with that,” he continued, closing with the same departing remark and gesture as Sturm did, leaving the balcony.

            “I guess everyone has something about them that’s unique,” Vanessa assumed by Teo’s statement. “So what about you two; aren’t you entering the tournament as well?” she directed to the two ladies remaining on the balcony. Both of them shook their heads in denial to the question.

            “I’m not competing. But I am heading down to the reunion to see Gem and my friends on the mainland. It’ll be fun to see them again after some time apart,” Kalysto explained her part.

            “I intend to stay here. But I know that Roulette and Sahara want to enter on behalf of our group,” Pypski followed up after Kalysto’s explanation.

            “So you’re saying that Hatake, Hideki, Day, and Night aren’t competing in the tournament?” Zoe asked approaching and holding the back of her head, recovered from RoseFlame’s healing remedies. “They seemed like they were preparing for that so much down there!” Zoe shook her head, feeling dazed to the point of nearly stumbling back into RoseFlame’s arms.

            “Everyone but Hatake usually lets out that much aggression with almost anyone these days. They weren’t called “Owl Hunters” for nothing,” Kalysto spoke on Pypski’s behalf. The Crasher Knight raised her hand to interject her statement but slowly lowered it thinking of the valid point she made. As the group shared a laugh, they looked back to the rings, most of them vacant; a sign that the events of the day were coming to an end.

            “We should get back to my place, Zoe,” Vanessa spoke, doubtful of how stable Zoe was after all of the fighting. “Are you sure she’ll be fine, Rose? She looks a bit…loopy.” RoseFlame looked to the advisor from the Order and shrugged his shoulders.

            “She’ll be fine. She just enjoys the method of healing I use,” he mentioned, straightening his pumpkin hat.

            “I’ll take your word for it. Thank you for the help and hospitality,” Vanessa spoke to the three Knights and made her way out, giving a few more farewells to the others inside. As they made their way out of the Knight Residence and down the main streets of Vistral, Vanessa remained in thought with her hands behind her back, feeling the surge of Tension flow through her. The streets were strangely empty, giving off the most subtle of ambience at a rather unnecessary period of time. She found herself walking slower and slower, leading to a stop. Zoe continued at the same pace for a few steps and stopped to turn back, noticing Vanessa’s eyes glance to an alleyway.

            “What’s wrong, Vana?” Zoe asked in a more straightforward and normal tone. Vanessa didn’t answer and continued to look to the alley, knowing exactly where it led.

            “Would you like to take a side trip before we go back home, Zoe?” she asked in a slightly hushed tone. Zoe believed she knew exactly where she wanted to go and walked towards her, placing a hand on her right Bracer. Vanessa looked to her friend as she nodded in agreement with a straight face. Vanessa reached for her pack, taking out two cloaks and stylist packs. As they proceeded to the alley hiding from the public eye as a few Synergen Vehicles drove by, they carefully wrapped and altered their looks and covering their main attire. Emerging in a different makeup at the other side of the alley, they slip on a pair of dark shades and made their way in the dimming sunlight to the shady districts of the kingdom.

 

**\--- Meanwhile, following the Valley of Beasts mission ---**

            Upon successfully accomplishing the task of investigating the Dark Oracle Castle along with any unusual occurrences, Mysticalia remained in the Forest of Silence, filling out a task report from there. Krynne, Sygnora, and the other Guardians traveled by Marble Plane to the Owl School, where they placed Chinami in the nurse’s office before heading into the Headmaster’s office, discussing among themselves, making an alternate report. The Owl office looked closely identical to the Dragon office, with a slight change in furniture and position; a few less cabinets and one less couch. Veltan leaned against the wall near the door, while Aphrodite and Sygnora sat at the desk. Krynne mirrored her actions from the Dragon Headmaster office, standing against the wall and looking out to the Owl campus in her own peace of mind.

            “I contacted Mikisi already while we were heading back. She’s on her way here,” Aphrodite started, looking out the blue tinted windows to the Owl School campus. “So tell me, Krynne, what happened out there? Is there anything different between your report and Mysticalia’s report?” she continued, bringing the group into a brainstorm.

            “I’m pretty sure what we both experienced were different,” Sygnora said in a serious tone, fitting that Krynne looked a bit relaxed. She began to pace herself thinking about the various things that happened. “The Shadow Remnants that Xiege once talked about, the castle that vanished without a trace, the contents of the chest, and even those two people that were also there,” Sygnora made a rough list, grabbing Krynne’s attention at the last part. “Is it possible that they were Dark Oracle as well?” Krynne looked over to Sygnora, placing a hand over her embedded Guardian Pendant.

            “The person we came in contact with…he did something to us,” Krynne shuddered in sensitivity, trembling where she stood. “To have been able to take down Chinami so easily, and to have even twisted me from the inside so brutally through my Guardian Pendant; I felt as if my heart was being ripped apart. It’s hard to describe.” Veltan peered over to Krynne, sensing the fear she acquired from the actions of Alpha within the castle. He walked towards her, patting her on the shoulder.

            “Just take your time with it, Krynne. We’ll just have to be careful if he ever resurfaces,” Veltan tried to encourage and calm down his fellow Guardian. “Didn’t you also speak of a miasma which hindered your Guardian abilities along with your immunities and even your communication with the rest of us?” he directed to Sygnora, who kept in note of that analysis.

            “Yeah…I kicked a Meep into the miasma and unsummoned it. But that was as I stood outside of the miasmic shadows. While we were in it, it seemed to be disabled. And I think the longer we were in the miasma, the communication just completely cut off,” Sygnora guessed, scratching her head in the midst of thinking.

            “It may not have been length of time in the miasma, more than it could have been the density of the miasma upon how deep you were all into the shadows,” Veltan spoke in a factual tense. Aphrodite recalled to the assumption Veltan made.

            “You said something like that when we first traversed our way into the Valley. How it seemed lighter at first then only turned denser the further we made it in. But after a bit of time, it lightened again. Around the time we closed in on the location,” Aphrodite chimed in. Mikisi entered into the office in the middle of the discussion. “As the shadows and miasma began to lighten we saw the rift and Mysticalia about to be taken in. Veltan thought quickly, throwing a well-focused Asgard Smash to the target she was fighting.” Mikisi walked over to the desk, simply listening onto the discussion.

            “Is it possible that the miasma could have been connected to one or both of the people that were in the Castle? After all, it did clear up after a bit of time. Our powers came back and the Shadow Remnants were gone as well,” Krynne added to the discussion further.

            “It’s very possible that it could have,” Mikisi responded, jumping into the conversation. “I lost communication with you all for most of the duration you were in the castle and it came back when Mysticalia was fighting that Shadow Remnant Beast….or at least all except Mysticalia. But I was able to still read her life signs. So there is that we can include to the report.” Mikisi looked slightly downcast, thinking about the reports they found serving of no suspicion to this mission.

            “I suppose that it still doesn’t actually answer what has been going on with the whereabouts of most of the Guild Agents. Or even what their activity has been aside from the few missions they have thrown to the knight’s direction.” Aphrodite assumed, speaking for Mikisi’s thoughts. “However, we did come out of the mission with something. Krynne, do you still have that scroll?” she looked towards her, Krynne attentively taking the scroll out of her pack and tossing it onto the desk. After a quick observation, the Guardians found themselves confused by the Dark Oracle markings found on and inside of the scroll.

            “We could have really relied on Xiege right now. She knows this language given her Dark Oracle blood mark. I really hope she’s okay out there,” Mikisi said, turning to the window. Krynne and Veltan approached the desk, taking a gander at the scroll’s contents as well. Veltan paid a closer attention to the markings of the scroll than Krynne, who already backed away.

            “This is some kind of ritual spell used by the Dark Oracles,” Veltan analyzed, surprising everyone in the office. “I’m not sure what kind of art it is, but I can honestly say that it was valuable for something. Its level of use is stronger than most Dark Oracle arts. I would think that if anything it was used to contain something.” The Guardians found themselves confused. Amazed yet confused of Veltan’s knowledge.

            “I guess this helps us understand this thing a bit more. But why would they need something like this in the first place?” Mikisi wondered, casting the question towards everyone else. Krynne gasped in concern for her prediction.

            “Could it have been for Xiege in some way? She is in the Realm of the Skalari. And that is the home field of the Skalari, as the name implies, along with the Dark Oracles. What if she’s still on the run and they’re trying to capture her?” Krynne questioned in heavy uncertainty of that being the case. The Guardians found sense in that, given that was the only believed reason they would have at the moment. A knock at the door sounded as they looked to the Owl School nurse, giving a troubled expression.

            “Everyone, Chinami’s missing!” she announced. Sygnora stepped forward, the most astonished by this news. “I went away into another room for a moment to get some more medicine and remedies. When I came back, she was gone.” The nurse bowed her head, feeling ashamed, asking for forgiveness. Sygnora approached, bringing her up, bearing a slight smile.

            “Don’t worry too much about Chinami. If she’s up and about that means she’s okay. I’m confident in her,” Sygnora tried to persuade the nurse to calm down. She instead nodded in refusal, feeling the need to correct her.

            “I’m sorry Guardian Sygnora. I hate to disagree but…I found something in Chinami that makes me think her recovery will be…rather unsettling and difficult.” The nurse revealed a special potion from her kit. “This potion was meant to remedy some of the pain I detected. I even wanted to bring in Nurse Rosa from the schoolyard station. But when Chinami fled the office, I came here immediately.” Sygnora took the potion, looking closely at the differences from that of a normal health potion. The potion color was more reddish green than just a complete red. Taking a sip of the potion, she felt the same taste to that of a regular potion for a brief moment. Mikisi approached the two of them, looking to the potion as well. Sygnora handed the potion back to the nurse, shrugging her shoulders at the difference.

            “I guess I don’t feel the differences from that of a normal health potion. Maybe we’ll just have to see what happens. Not necessarily observe, but we can at least see what happens before giving the potion to her.” Sygnora said as the nurse stored the potion. A melodic tune sounded through the school, signaling an event about to occur.

            “It looks like the Challenge Zone is open now. Chinami probably went there actually,” Aphrodite guessed, walking away from the desk and to the door. “Sygnora, leave the watch of Chinami to me. You’ve already had your day of action,” Aphrodite took one of her dual guns and reloaded it quickly. As she turned around, the nurse grabbed her arm, placing the potion in it. Turning around with no words between them, she accepted the potion, stored it in her pack, and left the room, rushing to the Challenge Zone.

**\--- Challenge Zone: Entrance ---**

The Battle Gateway: a hub location connecting each of the battle arenas that exist in Kasmari. Accessible through both the Dragon and Owl School, Knights of Kasmari are able to compete in friendly and rivalry driven battles in the several locations. Three main arenas and two battle zones make up the several places Knights can go in the gateway. The Marble Battle Arena: a premier Dragon vs Owl battlefield in which Knights engage in up to a 5-on-5 territory based showdown. It was recent that the options of battle have expanded to full Dragon or Owl registration battles. The Combat Arena: a ring in which Knights engage in a duel in which the victor is determined by their use of the environment to defeat their opponent. The School Battlefield: a large circular zone split between the Dragon and Owl side. Knights from all around engage in free form battles here outside of general duels; the benefits of one’s streak of victories in this area only increase the bonus another Knight can achieve from one’s defeat. The Challenge Zone is split into two different fields, both containing different objectives. It is around this time, many Knights come out to the Challenge Zone for the Score Challenge event.

            Upon finishing the report, Mysticalia traveled to the Challenge Zone through Synergen Transport, a travel option less utilized since the implementation of the Battle Gateway. The Heavy Launcher’s fighting condition was still slightly shaken up but hoping to fight safely for fun in comparison to the mission just past. The entrance courtyard was sudden to return to silence as the last few Knights entered into the battlefield in the distance. Stepping off of the landing pad and reloading her Charges, Mysticalia approached the store, gathering a few potions and turning to the path into the zone. Staring to the outer structure, Mysticalia briefly lost her focus visioning the Shadow Remnant Beast she faced.

            “I can’t let that get to me,” she said to herself, clearing her mind, taking a step back. Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned to see Chinami walking into the zone herself, not speaking a single word to Mysticalia. “When did she wake up?” she thought, holding her launcher cannon in both hands and running after her and into the starting area of the Challenge Zone. Aphrodite, from the landing pad watched as Mysticalia made pursuit after Chinami. Concealing her dual guns, she gripped onto her Guardian Pendant, activating the ability to turn invisible and rushed into the Challenge Zone.

            Over a brief period of time, the Challenge Zone underwent several changes since the Skalari Royale held some time ago. The competition system remained score based upon the type of Skalari killed, but now included bonus points for a rivaling participant kill and boss kills; however the rivaling participant kill rule was less implied from the mutual respect most Elite Knights had with one another. The reward of winning the Challenge Zone was also awarded to an individual winner and a group winner, in which the leaderboards displayed across the inside and outside areas on the zone. The leaderboards could also be seen from the starting lobby, before embarking into the field of Skalari.

With the improvements made by the school Professors, more types of hostile Skalari covered the region, including a special Volcanic Mole property boss, providing a power boost to the killer. The zone itself expanded including four outside areas containing flocks of Tengu and other popular used Skalari during Guardian coordinated events and training sessions. The outside areas were connected by a bridge containing Wind Mole Skalari from Neo Kansas and led back into the inside zone where the Okaru and Assassin Lion Skalari hordes located on both sides. The center of the zone, now containing evasive pillars and a “CCZ” printed platform in the middle, flocked with Scarecrow and Miner Skalari; protecting the spawning point of the Volcanic Mole. The platform in the middle transported knights to an upper ring, in which several Skalari of the Mara region and stronger versions of past region Skalari resided; a location in the Challenge Zone in which one knight could not just go alone and expect an easy time.

 

 **\--- Challenge Zone: Lower Ring** \---

            Upon entering into the Challenge Zone, now a current participant, Mysticalia came welcomed by a wave of Momaru and Contaminated Bear Skalari, blasting them aside with Rail Beam (Rail Shot) attacks and making her way to the central area. “She must have already made her way to the upper ring,” she thought, feeling a small amount of pain from just stressing herself in the chase. “I should look for some help. I doubt I can go alone this time,” she said to herself as Contaminated Bears roared behind her preparing to attack, causing her to flinch at first, completely alarmed. A Freezing Wave struck the bears, destroying them before the chance came. As the Skalari cleared for the moment, Gemini appeared heading Mysticalia’s direction.

            “Oh hey there, Myst,” Gemini greeted passing by her immediately targeting the Scarecrow Skalari near her location. Mysticalia smiled firing her launcher cannon to other Scarecrow, not fighting as quickly as Gemini. “What happened earlier? You kind of disappeared during the game we had earlier,” Gemini made conversation casually, dodging and attacking more Skalari using a variety of Striker techniques, a style of combat he commonly made himself known for.

            “Well Wiz tripped me. So I lost my advantage of being in the front of the hunt. Then I had to go deal with some things,” Mysticalia replied, keeping Gemini unknowing of the events of the mission. Expending through her Ice Charges, Mysticalia resorted to her other Charges, using the Quad Cannon ability in combination with the Bazooka to take out waves of Skalari surrounding. Hitome appeared nearby along with Teriyaki and other knights as they rushed onto the center platform and to the upper ring. “Are you going to the upper ring, Gem?” she asked, reloading her charges.

            “Nah…too many up there before me already,” Gemini answered, tossing two potions in the air, boosting his offense and speed. “That leaves the lower ring free for clean sweeping. I just hope that Chinami doesn’t get too far ahead this time. She immediately went there,” he continued with a light chuckle. Mysticalia looked over to Gemini interested and thankful to know of Chinami’s whereabouts. Giving a wave and wish of good luck, Gemini ran through the Skalari to the west side of the Challenge Zone, recklessly bringing down the numerous Skalari in the area. Before heading up, Mysticalia looked to the scoreboard, Gemini’s name showing as #3 on the board; Hitome and Chinami making up the #1 and #2 positions respectively. At the moment Mysticalia approached the platform and reached the upper ring, her advance became blocked as the special Volcanic Mole Skalari appearing nearby, spitting magma in the surrounding area. Mysticalia quickly fired Polar Pulsator shots, blocking and dissipating some of the magma.

            “Why did they have to make this harder?” Mysticalia groaned, looking up to the boss Skalari in front of her. The Challenge Zone signaled the arrival of the already attacking boss, bringing Knights across the area to come to challenge the power buff. Uninterested in the crossfire of attacks to the Skalari, Mysticalia made her way around upper ring as most Knights made their way towards the boss for the boost in power.

            Chinami already reached her kill spot in the northeast corner of the Challenge Zone’s upper ring, similar to the kill spot she had in the lower ring before the renovations. Her expression was stressed mostly as she struggled to take down the numbers of Mummified Jackal and Sphinx Skalari locking their attacks in her direction. Constantly defending herself, Chinami used her Frost Field, Wind Vortex, and Blood Circle abilities to keep herself healthy and distant from her enemies.

            “I don’t know what’s going on. Why is this happening?” Chinami thought to herself, struggling to evade attacks more and more before finally taking a punch to the ground by one of the Sphinx Skalari. As the numbers surrounded her on the ground, she quickly cast her Holy Shield, buying time for her to focus. Holding her head, panting heavily, she trailed a Fire Seed on the ground and as the shield wore off, she launched them outward, burning the attacking Skalari to death.

            “I don’t think I can hold out much longer,” she said to herself, turning and running from the other pursuing Skalari until she was out of the spot. With a brief moment to recuperate, she cast her Rejuvenation spell a few times, regaining her health, and another Holy Shield, increasing her defenses. Running around the corner to one of the gates to the lower ring, the out of form Priest Knight was struck away by an Anti-Owl Gunner and Anti-Dragon Launcher, an enhanced version of the enemies found in Sunset Pier and James Isle.

            “I guess this isn’t meant to be that easy,” Chinami thought to herself, her Holy Shield wearing off exposing her to a barrage of attacks, the Anti-Knights using skills of that of actual Knights, unlike the weaker versions. Pinned to the corner, she lost her focus as flashes came into her head at the moment she felt her health lowering to a danger point.

“Chinami!”

            A Lightning Smite attack paralyzed the two Anti-Knights, followed by freezing them in a torrent of Polar Pulsator shots. With the opportunity available, Mysticalia rushed in closing the gap enough and firing a Bazooka shot, blasting the Anti-Knights away, defeating them. Without hesitation, she turned to Chinami holding her up as she dropped her staff and giving her an Advanced Health Potion.

            “Here Chinami, you need this way more than you think,” Mysticalia insisted, Chinami’s attention slipping in and out of focus. More Skalari and Anti-Knights appeared from both sides of them, moving in on their position. Mysticalia felt her heart beginning to race as she knew she would have to fight alone. Chinami used the potion and grabbed her staff casting another Holy Shield on herself, turning to her left and ready to fight. Mysticalia turned to her right, activating her Energy Scope and locking onto the front target. While looking in the scope, a torrent of bullets from a Dual Gunner’s Air Spin Shot appeared, instantly killing the enemies. Aphrodite landed in the middle of the barrage looking past the two of them, Chinami barely holding herself up. Aphrodite quickly sprang up, firing a Nuclear Shot to the other wave of Skalari, blasting them away instantly.

            “This seems to be a pattern today, Mystic,” Aphrodite commented having already once come to the rescue in some way. Switching styles, Aphrodite cast the Rejuvenation ability, recovering Chinami from the dangerous state she was in. As she was able to stand on her feet again, Aphrodite removed the special potion from her pack, giving it to Chinami. “Use this to remedy your head. The nurse found some things wrong with you from that mission,” she explained bluntly. “And with the Challenge ending in a few moments, I should get going.” Aphrodite activated her Guardian Pendant again, disappearing and fleeing the Challenge Zone.

            “Chinami…what are you doing here?” Mysticalia thought as she reached towards her friend’s shoulder, hoping everything was alright. As time ran out, the two were instantly teleported to the starting lobby, where the participants were all viewing the results of the Challenge Zone Event. The board revealed the results of the individual score: Teriyaki surprisingly winning for today’s challenge, beating Gemini by only a few points.

            “Haha! This is for my mar, Gem!” Teri shouted through the lobby, pointing to the leaderboard at her name above his friend and rival. Gemini clapped and applauded at being outscored.

            “You do realize that you killed the Volcanic Mole, then everyone around it, then hunted me down. That’s the way you won,” Gemini said, finding excuse to the glory Teriyaki let herself have for the moment. The group around them laughed for the moment, thinking of how the next challenge event would turn out. Gemini’s laughter turned into a blank expressed surprise, looking down the leaderboard, Chinami falling into #8 on the board. “I wonder what happened with Chi this time,” he said getting the attention of a few others. Looking around the lobby, he noticed Chinami already gone. Mysticalia locked her eyes to the exit, having watched as the Priest left the area without a word or action. Cristina and the Raposas group in the Challenge Zone gathered up around Mysticalia, sharing the group winnings. After all of the winnings came distributed, Gemini led the remaining Knights in the area out of the starting lobby out to the Challenge Zone courtyard, sitting at the wooden tables and stumps outside, the sun starting to set on the day.

            “So we learned absolutely nothing important today. Just how to lose your money and favored events,” Gemini said, summarizing his own day, sitting at one of the table and stumps along with Jace, Teriyaki, Yunno, and Briar. Mysticalia stood near the shopkeeper, restocking her launcher charges thinking to herself. Cristina, Hitome, Wiz, Cyanea, Slayer and Nanoha sat around the other table and stumps, as the rest of the crowds all left the area and back to their respective schools. The group began to talk about the tournament coming up, most everyone, except Cristina, decisive on entering.

            “I’m sure it would be nice to see some of our friends again. The invites should have already gone to Vistral thanks to the Guardians,” Wiz explained as the group started listing out the friends they hoped to come across. “Do you all think Meiling could wind up in this tournament? It would be a bit of a “no chance” feeling if she were,” he continued to speak, with the other participants not letting it get to them.

            “Whether she is or not, and even with Chinami, I’m still giving it my all,” Teriyaki said confidently, agreed upon by Slayer, Nanoha, and Cyanea almost immediately. Mysticalia was still tending to her weapon. Upon listening onto the conversation, she gave a smile, finishing her launcher cannon repairs and joining in on the conversation. Minutes passed as the group continued their various topical conversations before deciding to leave the area. Aphrodite watched from the hillside of the courtyard as the Knights departed from the area and towards the Battle Gateway, happy to have heard the good vibes the Knights were giving one another.

            “You know I didn’t really need to let you do this alone,” Sygnora said, appearing next to Aphrodite, sitting down on the hill with her friend.

            “I know. I was just keeping an eye out for you and Krynne. That’s all.” Aphrodite explained, not really knowing the best way she could have explained it. Sygnora nodded, feeling that the explanation was weak at best. The two Guardians looked ahead to the empty courtyard.

            “The one thing I concerned for is that boy with the sword. His technique was so…Kasmarian. Maybe there’s something we don’t exactly know. Veltan might, but what are the odds that he’s done his homework on something like that?” Sygnora kept herself deep in thought, lying back against the grassy hillside.

            “Maybe you should read some more in the library. I know we have books that talk about ancient Kasmari times; including some of the techniques they had during the first Expeditions.” Aphrodite recommended, slinging her dual guns out pointing to the sun over the horizon. Sygnora only laughed to herself.

            “It looks like you hadn’t done too much studying yourself either. Maybe we all should do some reading if we have to come across this guy again,” Sygnora sat up brushing off her back. “Well I think I’ll take it easy tonight. Lilliyan should be safe in her dormitory; Chinami should be recovered by morning, and tomorrow will be a new day. Everything back to the “new” usual,” she continued to say, walking down the hill to the pavement of the courtyard. Aphrodite felt the need to respond, but looked to the sun, going out of sight.

            “I wish I could say the same, Syg,” she said to herself, putting away her dual guns following her down the hill.


	9. Weapons of Kasmari

**\--- Dark Oracle Stronghold: Artifact Room ---**

            “So let me get this straight,” Guild Agent A started looking below to his subordinates as the chaos cleared up from the events that occurred in the Subjection Room. Alpha and Soluces stood in the front of the Dark Oracles gathered together. “Our subject apparently went berserk, destroyed a small percent of the Dark Oracle army, and fled into the realm with her weapons. And to make matters worse, we have no trace of her at all to even consider if she is Xiege or Resouna?!” Agent A’s tone became harsh and aggressive. Both unaffected, Alpha and Soluces wait for the moment to speak, which came as their superior stopped pacing and looking to the artifact, still being broken open.

            “In my defense Agent A, I at least acquired what we needed to contaminate Xiege,” Soluces said, protecting himself over Alpha. “And besides, does having her escape to who knows where have any effect on our plans currently?” he spoke in complete understood fact.

            “Having that bounding scroll would have been able to do more than just contain the girl,” Alpha stated, turning to Soluces. “The properties of the scroll would have been able to block Xiege from reality completely. Her mind, spirit, and body would not be able to fight against what would have been implanted into her. You saw the results of the process with the scroll we used,” Soluces accounted word for word of Alpha.

            “Are you trying to say that someone could have spoken to her through the process to escape? Someone who could have possibly come into your encounter once before?” he interrogated in objection; Guild Agent A’s eyebrow rose to Soluce’s point.

            “That’s absurd, Soluces. You would think that someone could have told her to fight the way she did? Or would you say that was the experiment’s drive to her insanity?” Alpha argued, refusing to believe Soluces or anyone else’s point.

            “Alpha, think about it,” Guild Agent A spoke in direction to him while approaching slowly. “This is Xiege Esarai, daughter of Miracle Iarase whom was once in our containment under Rojas as the name Omen. If we have to think of any possibilities to Xiege consciously destroying our fellow members and fleeing the scene, I can believe Soluces has a lead on that part.” Soluces grinned, laughing a bit to himself at Alpha’s wrongness. Guild Agent A looked over to Soluces at the very moment. “However, I am confident that Alpha is right to believe the experimental insanity is a probability that can be taken into measure,” Alpha delivered the grin and laugh back to Soluces. The Guild Agent cleared his throat, slightly annoyed by the outcome of the recent events coordinated between the two members.

            “Overall, you two failed to stealthily acquire the items we needed, and we have lost the member we could have used to ensure our victory against the Kasmari Knights. As much as I would want to exclude you both from the next phase of our operation, I shouldn’t do that too soon,” he said aggressively, looking back to the artifact finally pierced open. The workers of the artifact opened the contents within, revealing a fine crafted sword. The sword’s edges gave a gold and blue shine throughout. The hilt striped in the same gold and blue with a purple shield in the middle. Soluces stepped forward gazing at the shine piercing off of the blade.

            “Soluces, this is an ancient Kasmarian weapon used in the earliest of Expeditions. This Sword of Kasmari is now in our possession,” Guild Agent A spoke, stepping toward the weapon as the Dark Oracle workers stepped aside, bowing down. Taking the weapon from its stand in the artifact, the Guild Agent turned around, presenting the weapon to the swordsman. Upon holding the sword, Soluces felt a surge of power run through his body feeling comfort and satisfaction in wielding it. He and Alpha watched as Soluces comfortably swung the sword around as if the craft was already mastered to him.

            “Now that we possess one of the strongest weapons in Kasmari, our forces have amplified. And soon, we will have acquired another ‘Ancient’ weapon from within our other collected artifact. At the same time, our sources believe that the Ghost Marshes possess the Bow of Kasmari.” Guild Agent A spoke and looked to the Dark Oracles behind them. “Alpha, you and the other Dark Oracles scout out the marshes. And mark my words: do not fail me this time,” he ordered sternly. “While the other Guild Agents and I prepare to resurface to the Guardians and other students, we’ll begin the next phase of action. Soluces shall be on standby until then adjusting to his new weapon.” Dismissing the Dark Oracles at the closing commands, Guild Agent A immediately made his way to the containment cells of the east wing of the stronghold, encountering a few other prisoners.

            “I’ll give you traitorous Agents one last chance to work with us,” he directed to the group. Guild Agent Z, along with Agents R, S, and T approached the cell bars, glaring to their once ally with a scowling look.

            “We won’t work with you, Agent A. We work for the Guardians,” Guild Agent Z spoke, her hands at the bars looking to the fellow Guild Agent’s twisted expression. “Someone will come for us and you’ll pay for everything you have done.” Noticeably ignoring her, Guild Agent A revealed a staff, shocking Guild Agent Z to the ground. Agents R, S, and T picked her up quickly, supporting their remaining ally.

            “I wouldn’t count on anyone coming to save you, once we have possession of the Guardian’s powers and the legendary weapons of Kasmari, it will only be but so long until our final phase comes in, destroying everything once loved and known and reforming Kasmari permanently.” Guild Agent A announced, the other Agents first knowing of this plan, as he walked away, leaving them to stay as prisoners to the remaining Guild Agents’ plan.

            “Everyone…please be careful,” Guild Agent Z spoke silently holding her hand to the spot in which she was shocked in a bit of agony.

**\--- Meanwhile, in Kasmari ---**

            As nightfall came among the people of Kasmari, students and Knights of the school remained restless. In light of the Kasmari Tournament in a few days, the festivity was shrouded with hostility behind the scenes. Agreed upon by many, the Elite Knights of the schools voted to put on a show for their peers, leading them to the Marble Battle Arena and Rival Battle Arena for a few competitive battles. Veltan, now in the Dragon School, heard of the condition Lilliyan fell into earlier that day and decided to stay at her side with Saiko. Mysticalia decided to take a pass on the series of battles and other competitive festivities once again, searching the Dragon regions for Chinami, whom disappeared after the Challenge Zone Event. Aphrodite, driven with interest of Sygnora’s words, traveled to the library in Owl School, curious of any form of article she could find that could.

**\--- Sunset Pier, near the Dragon Shelter ---**

            Sunset Pier was known for its exquisite scenery during sunrise and sunset hours. As one of the regions with affected Skalari activity dependent on the time of day, civilians and Knights alike traversed the region a bit more carefully as the night rolled by. After about an hour of searching through Fortville, Mysticalia walked the trail to the Land of Faith near the Dragon Shelter, finding Chinami sitting on the railing at one of the piers, looking to the distant sea, the sun already set in the distance. Without a word, Mysticalia approached her, placing her hands on the railing and looking to Chinami’s expression, stressed to the most of extent.

            “That’s not the face I would expect to see of you, Chi,” Mysticalia started, hoping to get a different look in her. Not a change in her expression came. Removing her launcher cannon and placing it on the ground, Mysticalia sat on the railing looking in the distance as well, keeping company.

            “Were you expecting more of an empty look?” she asked, continuing to look to the distance. “I’m not sure what happened to me, Mystic. That guy Krynne and I faced must have done something to me. I can feel that some things are about to happen in the near future and I don’t want to believe them.” Chinami balled her hands into fists and held her head as she loosened them. Her hands touched where the mark was located before it disappeared. “I’m glad you came to find me.” Mysticalia became speechless, having been graced by Chinami; something that seldom happens for anyone.

            “I…I was just looking out for you,” Mysticalia tried to gather the right words to respond with. “I had a struggle during the mission myself. The cold feeling of almost being sucked into the shadows by that monster; it almost made me wonder if that was going to be how it ended for me,” Mysticalia looked to her Launcher cannon for a moment. “Aphro saved me with my own gun and even proceeded to save us once again in the Challenge Zone, even though we didn’t need it then. We would have just appeared in the starting lobby in moments, fully replenished. But I guess we should ask ourselves what if we hadn’t been recovered,” she looked up to the sky, a few stars shining over them.

            “You’re starting to talk like one of those feelings I had, Mystic.” Chinami replied, turning around and getting off the railing. Mysticalia looked back as she took out her staff, holding it to the sky. “I feel calmer, but I ask myself am I able to fight this way, especially with the tournament soon,” Chinami faced the ledge of the pier, casting basic magic attacks and a few Fire Balls in the distance with ease.  As she took a deep breath, she began to laugh to herself. “At least it can give everyone a chance to actually believe they’ll win,” she said, mocking the other participants entering. Mysticalia smirked, getting off the railing herself and picking up her launcher cannon.

            “Hey, let’s go watch some Marble Battles. I think another round is about to start.” Mysticalia said, giving a smile back along with Chinami as the two walked off the pier and onto Marble Bikes as the lighthouse lit the area around them.

 

**\--- Owl School: Library ---**

            Being the only one there, Aphrodite gathered books from a section of the library and stacked them at a desk, with only a single light of a lamp assisting her reading. Skimming page after page, the Guardian’s eyes remained locked to the contents of the current book. Parfait walked around the corner, looking to Aphrodite, who hadn’t noticed her.

            “Sygnora told me I could possibly find you here,” Parfait started, getting Aphrodite’s attention as she walked to one of the chairs looking to the stack of books and taking the top book off. “She told me about the guy with the sword she fought. I can only guess from these books that you’re looking for information about those weapons. Including the one Xiege had as well,” Parfait read the top book she held only giving herself something to look through. Aphrodite set down her book, looking over to Parfait.

            “Do you know about the other styles knights of Kasmari had before we came along? Or even the roots of the Guardians?” Aphrodite asked curiously, taking another book from the table, only looking to the front decorated cover. “Saiko knows a few things in which we do not. More than I do in fact. Lilliyan knows the most, including that of which only Saiko knows. And Guardians before us also have their bits of information. But I don’t think any of them are aware of what formed the Guardians,” Aphrodite looked outside of the window, a light breeze against the trees. “That might be why I’m here right now. I want to know in case we do need it with those two mysterious people still around.” Parfait looked into her book, finding a small reading about the Skalari outbreak held around the time she started as a student.

            “Maybe studying of this is something that should be in the classes for both Dragon and Owl School sometime soon. We can implement it through the suggestion and approval of the Headmasters. But that can take some time if we still have to deal with this.” Parfait closed the book, looking over to Aphrodite, drifting in and out of sleep slightly. Parfait extended her hand to her friend with an exhausted look herself. “We should get some rest. It’s not healthy to overextend yourself this much,” she said. Aphrodite nodded, feeling slight giggle thinking about Lilliyan and how she would have responded in this situation. Aphrodite stacked the books and carried them back to the shelves in which she gathered them. Parfait followed behind her, lending a hand, bearing everything Aphrodite mentioned in mind.

 

**\--- Dragon Dormitory: Nurse’s Office ---**

            Having reached the Dragon School, Veltan rushed to the nurse’s office, where Saiko and the nurse continued to tend to Lilliyan’s condition, normal at the moment. Saiko, surprised to see Veltan so quickly signaled him to stand outside as the nurse was carefully working on a potion combination. Veltan stepped outside of the nurse’s office, greeted by a few Dragon students as they walked by. Saiko came out of the office when things became calm with the crafting, immediately giving a sigh as Veltan waved to the students down the hall.

            “This is really tough to deal with, Veltan. I don’t know how long it’ll take until Lilly wakes up,” Saiko said in concern, looking through the window to Lilliyan. Veltan turned around looking as well, holding a hand to his hammer.

            “I thought you said that she just passed out. Do you think she and Chinami’s situations are the same?” Veltan wondered in response. Saiko nodded in decline.

            “Chinami suffered from a mental fatigue and weakness from what I heard. It’s possible you could be right that they are the same. But I just think Lilly stressed herself,” Saiko placed a hand against the window as the nurse began to make her way to the door, potion in hand. The nurse stepped outside of the door turning slowly to Veltan and Saiko.

            “Do you think you two could take Guardian Lilliyan to her room? It’s possible that she may not need this potion,” the nurse spoke, giving the crafted potion to Saiko. “However, it would still be nice that she has good friends like you to watch over her. She is your leader after all,” she continued. Saiko looked to Veltan as he already walked into the nurse’s office, looking to Lilliyan’s peaceful expression as she slept. Smiling a bit, he picks up and carries Lilliyan out of the office, leading the way to the dormitories in the Dragon School.

            “You know that Lilly would never let you do this right?” Saiko said in the middle of the walk, disturbing Veltan with past memories. “And you know she would smack you with a hammer if she ever knew you’re being the hero this time.” Veltan continued to think about moments, looking to Saiko feeling tormented.

            “Yes, I’m aware of all of it. Don’t you think it’s enough that I stay out of her way for the most part,” he said, slightly having no other words to defend himself as Saiko and the nurse shared a laugh at Veltan’s expense.

 

**\--- Vistral: Underground Tavern ---**

            “Are you sure about this Vana?” Zoe questioned as the two stood in front of the entrance to one of the shadiest locations in the kingdom. Vanessa didn’t respond vocally; only with a nod and slowly walking to the front doors. With her reputation among the tavern, Vanessa knew she would not be respected among those that dwell within. By shifting their look and disguising themselves as more underhanded thugs, they enter and walk through the crowd of Kasmarians without a single eye catching suspicion of them. The tavern itself consisted of equally looking shady individuals, most of them having Kasmari weapons themselves. A severe lack of magic classes could be established from the weapons that caught their eyes. Taking no further glimpses, they made their way to the bar at the far end of the room and came greeted by the bartender himself.

            “It’s not often I see new faces here,” he spoke without even a hello or welcome. Vanessa tipped her shades as her formal greeting. Behind the bartender was a Crasher Hammer. Engraved on the side of it was a pink “V,” confusing Vanessa from the preference. “Would you like anything before the next match?” he asked looking directly to them.

            “No thanks, sir. We heard about underground battles here,” Vanessa responded with a rugged tone, hoping to even disguise her voice. “Are these any different from the other duels by Knights around the kingdom?” The bartender raised his eyebrow at the question, wondering of her knowledge.

            “It’s not exactly something I should talk about these days. I gave my code up quite some time ago…” he answered, looking closely to Zoe, still looking to the hammer. “I hold onto my hammer just in case I do decide to go back one day. I know that a few of my friends are still a bit restless. But whether they’re smart about or foolish, it’s not my problem…at least…not anymore.” Zoe’s attention went back to the bartender and towards the shelves of beverages behind him.

            “That wasn’t exactly what I wanted to know. But I thank you for telling me your story,” Vanessa regarded, sliding her hand across the countertop. “I guess I’ll have water. I am…not in the mood for anything too steep.” The bartender could only let out a laugh as he reached for a glass, quickly serving the water in a large glass.

            “How about your friend?” he asked, readying another glass. Zoe came back to reality and pointed to one of the beverages on the shelf, unsure of whether or not it was alcoholic or not. “Something from the finest wines of the Wine Cellar I see.” In a confused gesture, he reached for one of the bottles and filled it most way with ice for the rest before serving. Zoe looked to the color with an intriguing look and took a sip, giving an interested smile at the taste.

            “This is amazing! This came from the Wine Cellar?” Zoe questioned in her normal voice, only irking Vanessa slightly.

            “Of course it does. I actually remember days in which my and my group from the Dragon School would venture into the cellar to prevent Skalari from destroying the supply for Neo Kansas. Being an amateur was fun back then,” the bartender responded, reminiscing from the led rant earlier.

            “What was your group?” Vanessa felt led to ask. Before he could answer, the battle alarm rang through the room. In a matter of moments, the crowd in the main area cleared to the arena deeper in the tavern.

            “Looks like the next fight is about to start,” the bartender spoke, placing a glass and a rag on the counter. “If you want to know how we do things here compared to the Knights out there, come with me. I’ll let you sit with me and the current champion here and we’ll give you what you would like to know.” As the ladies finished their drinks, they followed behind the bartender, Zoe leading the way. Vanessa followed and stopped at the door, looking back to the hammer behind the counter. As she looked closely, she noticed a name on the decorated handle.

            “Nini…” she said to herself. Worrying about being left behind, she rushed ahead to join the others, the sound of cheering beginning to come clear as she made her way down a few stairs and into the light of an arena. The arena itself looked similar to the Rival Battle Arena in the Gateway with more audience seating; enough to fit at least one hundred or so Kasmarians. Vanessa looked around, nervous about what she was about to watch. She looked along the upper level to see Zoe and the bartender near one of the guards waving to get her attention. Shaking off her tense feelings, she made her way over and the guard allowed them by into a VIP seating section.

            “So where’s this champion?” Zoe asked as the three took a seat. The bartender looked around curious of the missing guest.

            “She would usually be around by now. It’s not her match after all,” he replied. At the sound of the cheers getting louder, two contestants arrived onto the arena below; both Strikers not in the regular Striker attire. “I guess I’ll have to show the comparisons as the fight goes on. Too bad though. She would have definitely provided a better guidance than what I could have.” Vanessa and Zoe locked their eyes to the battle as an announcer counted them down. They readied their Sharpening and Evasion techniques and got in position, prepared to charge at one another. The aggression showed instantly as the two fighters charged at one another at the go signal by the announcer and crowd.


	10. An Incomplete Guardian

\--- **Vistral: Vanessa’s Room ---**

            Upon the end of the match they watched, Vanessa and Zoe returned home immediately. Feeling rather restless, the leader of the Order glared into the distance from her window, reflecting on everything she was told in the tavern.

            “Those fighters…they were so relentless compared to the other Knights. No remorse for their opponent. No room to allow their opponents to recover. It was pretty…intimidating,” she said aloud to herself. As she thought back to everything the bartender told her, she started to compare the two fighting styles to that of what she fought at the Sparring Grounds. “I guess…they’re not as different as I thought. If the Bunnies and Hideki can be that aggressive through their time even in the schools, what’s stopping anyone from doing so? I guess honor plays differently in the tavern.” Vanessa looked to and jumped onto her bed and let out a sigh of relief at the comfort of her mattress. She let her mind wander freely as she began to drift to sleep.

 

\--- **Vistral: Underground Tavern ---**

            As the last few matches came to a close, the tavern itself started to vacate. With a noticeable exhaustion, he chose to close the tavern early and focus on cleaning the dishes used for the night’s service. He looked back to his hammer and continued to clean the glasses, half in thought of Vanessa and Zoe’s discussion earlier as she cleaned Zoe’s glass.

            “You do realize who they were right?” a voice called from the door nearby. The bartender looked over to see a Crasher Knight, arms on hips and being given a gaze.

            “They looked like they meant no harm, Meiling. Besides, what could either of them do?” he asked as a rebuttal. He returned his focus to cleaning the remaining glasses. “Vanessa does have something about her that she’s interested in. As for her friend…well she seems really clumsy; I’ll give her that.” Meiling couldn’t help but to smile at the response.

            “I would be a little more aggressive about her. But I don’t feel like it much. Besides they were able to take on some of the Rockets and even the Bunnies despite getting beaten pretty badly each time. It was expected but also impressive to say the least,” she said, stretching her arms and turning back to the hallway.

            “Are you not entering the Reunion Tournament?” the bartender asked, stopping her before she got too far. Meiling turned around, her head appearing around the door with a curious expression before looking uninterested.

            “I would win. I’m not in the mood for just breezing my way through everyone that isn’t Chinami, Mystic, or Gem,” she spoke holding onto that disinterest and going back to the hallway. The bartender laughed to himself, finishing the last glass.

            “You never mentioned Gem on that list before,” he said with a grin, looking down the counter to a small spill. He quickly topped off the counter with another cleaning and followed through the hall.

 

**\--- Lilliyan’s Dormitory ---**

            Having brought Lilliyan to her dormitory room, Saiko and Veltan stayed for a while, wondering if they could be certain of her safety in case anything were to have happened. After sharing a few words between each other over the events of the day, the two left the dorm, hearts content but still a bit concerned. A few hours passed; the school silent under the midnight sky. The battles the other students and Knights had ceased and everyone went to their dorms to rest for yet another day. Saiko remained awake in the Guardian Room – a room located in the center of the school for Guardians of Kasmari to meet exclusively; similar to a group or guild room in the Dormitories. Reports in hand, she read the detailed reports turned in earlier and picked up during the hours passed. Her exhaustion came suddenly, leading her to lay her head on the table in the room, finally drifting to sleep with her mind calm but still curious.

            Back in Lilliyan’s room however, voices echoed through the head of the sleeping Guardian. Unsure of what was being said, she began to toss and turn in her bed. Her eyes opened, breathing slightly heavy, cautious of her surroundings. She awoke in a startled state and sat at the edge of her bed, looking around the room and towards the night sky from the double windows in the room.

_“Are you enjoying your rest?”_

            Lilliyan looked back around the room for a moment, the voice completely clear in her head. Getting her Dark Wand in possession, she stood up holding her staff in a combat state preparing for anything. Her lips quivered at the chilled air through the room as she made her way closer to the center.

            “Who are you?” she shouted through the room with an echo following, holding her staff firmly.

_“Who am I? Nothing more than a voice to trust…or is it…do you not trust me?”_

            “Do I not trust what? What are you talking about?” Lilliyan stressed out a bit, frantically looking about the room, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. The floor caked up in a slight shadowed fog. Emerging from it was a Shadow Knight, similar to a Priest’s Summon (Arch Ward) ability. It shaped to the form of a Priest Knight almost identical to Lilliyan herself, only with a short hair style. Its eyes gave an intimidating red glow through its hair. The shadow raised a Soul Wand Replica, pointing it directly at Lilliyan.

            “Tension, struggle, discord…are you sure you can handle what’s to come?” the Priest shadow spoke in a similar voice of what came through Lilliyan’s head. Lilliyan felt a slight headache coming to her, receiving unpleasant chills from the figure in front of her. Shaking the feelings, the Guardian cast a quick Fire Ball towards the shadow being, quickly avoided as it fell into the shadows and reappeared from behind. “Is this something you can’t understand?” the shadow scared her, standing on the bed and casting a normal attack to Lilliyan which was quickly deflected to the ceiling.

            “What am I supposed to understand? I’ve been hearing these voices all day today. Is something supposed to happen to me? Are you trying to make me understand something?” Lilliyan questioned, mirroring the shadow and pointing her Dark Wand back to it. The shadow pointed the Soul Wand to the door, revealing a light glowing from the other side.

            “Fight through this and maybe you’ll understand,” the shadow vanished at an instant the moment Lilliyan turned around. The shadowy fog still shrouded the room. She took a deep breath, taking step by step through the shadows to the door. Opening the door, she was blinded by a light unable to see what was beyond.

_“How long can you protect what you believe as a Guardian?”_

            As the light cleared, Lilliyan found herself in the Rival Battle Arena. The obstacles and platforms on the main arena grounds were destroyed. The shadows not covering the ground instead made the stands barely visible. In front of her were a few Shadow Remnants, taking no particular form. As Lilliyan took a step back, the Priest shadow appeared next to her.

            “You can use whatever you see fit,” the shadow spoke before disappearing once again. Focusing on what she was being trialed upon, Lilliyan’s staff began to glow, transforming into a unique staff with a familiar symbol to their Guardian group’s logo at the top. The Shadow Remnants looked to her direction and slowly approached, prepared to attack. Lilliyan cast a quick chain of Priest skills, damaging, but not completely eliminating the targets. A Single Shadow Remnant struck at Lilliyan, inflicting heavy damage to her, dropping her to one knee.

            “What? Why am I not recovering?” Lilliyan asked herself, not feeling any of the effects of the Guardian pendant in her favor. Taking a step back, she attempted to dispel the targets to no luck. “Oh right. These things aren’t exactly Skalari.” The same Shadow Remnant attempted to attack again, only to have the attack blocked by her staff. In retaliation, she used a Wind Vortex, blasting the single enemy into the others.

            As the Shadow Remnants gathered again, Lilliyan found herself cornered between the shadows and enemies before her. “That thing said I can use whatever I see fit,” she thought to herself. Closing her eyes, her staff transformed into an Elemental wand, bearing the same Guardian mark feature at the top like the Priest staff. Now in Elementalist mode, Lilliyan executed the Remind ability, following with a chain of Cold Snaps, freezing the enemies in place and finishing with single Disruption Field. The Shadow Remnants were defeated, and the shadows started to lighten. Taking a brief sigh of relief, the same bright light blinded her once again.

_“Not bad, Guardian, but you can expect this isn’t the end. I want you to see…what I see…”_

            Looking around this time, Lilliyan found herself in the middle of Fortville, flames ablaze through the entire town. The skies were completely dark. The buildings and Knight Shelter were completely destroyed. She looked in the distance, where more Shadow Remnants roamed around taking more of a familiar form.

            “I guess I have to clear these Shadow Remnants out as well, right?” she said to herself, still wielding her Elemental wand.

_“Well that would be the purpose, Guardian. But look around you, and figure out what you could be seeing with this.”_

            Heeding to the voice, Lilliyan began to carefully walk around, going towards the Town Hall area first. “I’m not sure what this voice is trying to tell me. It’s obviously just a dream I’m having. But it feels too real,” she said to herself, holding her other hand towards her Guardian pendant embedded near her heart. The Town Hall burned and destroyed itself led her to a dead end as the other paths were blocked off. As she turned around, she gasped as Shadow Remnant forms of the Poison Fox Skalari emerged and approached slowly. Their forms were much larger than even that of the Guardian-training forms.

            “I guess I am still fighting,” Lilliyan said, tossing her wand up and watching as it transformed into a Crasher hammer on the way down. Not taking a moment to prepare, she catches the hammer and spins around with the weight and momentum of the hammerhead before slamming it onto the ground before them, triggering the Magma Surge technique at the enemy targets. The flames fazed the enemies greatly from the interaction of the flames and toxic air, but they didn’t fall in defeat. Retaining her aggression, she switched weapons to Striker claws, perfectly executing two Freezing Waves, finishing off the enemies. The Foxes gave off a lasting toxic corrosion as they disappeared. Bearing care and caution, she switched back to her hammer, executing a Tornado Spin to blow away the toxic. Completely safe and adapting without her Guardian power, Lilliyan’s confidence began to rise as she proceeded to another part of the abnormal Fortville, eliminating Shadow Remnant forms and Skalari along the way with various alternating Fighting Class techniques.

            After eliminating an amount of enemies, the numbers slowly came winding down surrounding her. Nearing the White Cloud Lake area, the lily pad bridge blocked off by shadows, an ominous wind stirred the area and before she knew it, she came struck by the vine of an enemy. Turning around, she looked up to a large shadowed Herb Spirit blocking the path back to the ruined town. Switching to a Heavy Launcher cannon, she tilted her head slightly as the Energy Scope emerged over her eye. With a deep breath, she pointed the cannon directly to its head. As she prepared to pull the trigger at the unmoving Herb Spirit, rustling sounds came from behind her at the same time as two more Shadow Herb Spirits emerged, ambushing her.

            “I wonder when you’ll let me out of this,” she shouted, locking her fully charged launcher cannon to the enemy in front of her. As a few vines jolted towards her from all directions, she reacted by swaying and firing single Polar Pulsator shots, freezing the vines in place. While frozen, she switched to her hammer, shattering the frozen limbs. As the Herb Spirits began to regenerate, vines began to emerge from below, trying to bind her by her ankles. “Why do I have to fight like this?” she thought, swinging her hammer downward to break free. To keep in motion, she flipped and cartwheeled back as she switched to Dual Guns, making precise shots to the vines in the ground in the process. Only exhausting herself, Lilliyan made no progress in damaging the large enemies around her. Struck again from behind, she tumbled near the water and struggled to get up, taking more pain than she had expected. Her left hand came bound to the ground by a vine, losing possession of her Dual Guns. Once again caught in a cornered situation, she used her right hand to materialize a Priest staff, knowing only one option left. As she slammed her staff into the ground a magic circle appeared, performing the Strophic Beam ability, drawing in the enemies and damaging them in a flash of aggressive lasers. Vastly weakened, the Shadow Herb Spirits drifted into the shadows of the lake, and the vines keeping Lilliyan down were gone.

            “That was close. Too close,” she thought, her heart pounding at the success of a last resort, but happy she kept her fearlessness through the battles. Looking up the trail back to town, she spotted a figure, walking that very direction. Standing up and casting healing magic, she began to pursue the figure. Traversing the destruction and ruin once more, she approached the path to where the Dragon School was, spotting the figure cloaked in shadows, standing at the school gate, wielding a familiar staff. Almost recognizing the figure, she began to run towards it. As the figure looked ahead, another bright light blinded her path before reaching the figure.

_“Did you enjoy your nice tour of a taste of the future?”_

            “If it’s a vision or not, I refuse to believe this has anything to do with me.” Lilliyan said, feeling her surroundings change around her in the middle of the light.

_“That’s where you’re wrong. You are the reason this Kasmari can be a possibility. And still…I guess some things need to happen first before they become true.”_

            The light cleared once again as Lilliyan stood in a large field, with no shadows disrupting her vision; the natural environment was merely foggy. The Priest shadow appeared once again, standing before her.

            “You are the leader of the Guardians, are you not?” the shadow said in doubt of the truth. Lilliyan didn’t respond, instead focusing her Priest staff on the shadow once again. A faint laughter came out of the being. “I can only assume that’s all you have; the six known Kasmari styles,” the shadow withdrew her Soul Wand and turned away.

            “I’m tired of these voices in my head. You cloud my mind with them, and then you bring me here?” Lilliyan locked onto the target in front of her. “Dream or not, I’ll make sure whatever happens won’t happen the way you make it sound.” The shadow stood unmoving, not a sound coming from it.

            “I guess what needs to happen must happen in order for you to see,” the shadow spoke its last words, fading away. Lilliyan tried to stop the shadow, delivering a Divine Shock onto its position, only to see it blocked by a bright green stream of energy. The shadow turned away, taking the energy with it into the depths of darkness and leaving the Guardian in complete silence.

“Was that…Tension?” she asked herself. After a brief moment to think, she put away her staff and started to wander around the field north of her, seeing very little in what looked to be a grassland desert feeling. After a distance of walking, the sound of animal steps came trailing near her. Turning quickly, she came encountered by a cat-like Skalari, different from what was known in Kasmari. Lilliyan quickly drew her weapon in self-defense. The Skalari stopped in front of her standing upright, tilting its head slightly.

            “You’re not going to attack me?” Lilliyan asked to the Skalari, looking at the human-like beast form of the Skalari; tribal markings on its skin and purple fur on its arms and legs with a wild hairstyle. The Skalari reached for her staff, feeling a radiance knocking its paw-like hand away as it growled slightly. “Oh. I’m Sorry!” she said quickly de-materializing the staff. Looking to the hills in the distance, she began to wander where she was but instead turned her attention to the Skalari before her.

“My name is Lilliyan. I’m not exactly sure where I am right now. Or what brought me here. But it’s nice to see something not trying to kill me. Even if it’s an enemy kind,” she greeted, extending her hand to the Skalari. Accepting a slight handshake, the Skalari gave a cute meow and paced around her happily. The Skalari’s ears perked up as it looked the same direction, and without warning ran ahead of her, moving faster than she could keep up. Briefly in pursuit, Lilliyan was blinded once again during by a bright light.

_“You are only what you know, and this is what makes you as the Guardians flawed. Heed my words, for they only serve to warn you of what’s to come.”_

            Opening her eyes, Lilliyan was welcomed to the dark scenery of her dormitory, lying in her bed. Her condition was completely normal, as if nothing happened to her. The voices were no longer in her head. Raising her arm up, she focused on the unique weapons she was able to materialize, but instead formed a Dark Wand in her hand. Taking a deep breath, she rolled out of her bed, approached the door, and opened it revealing the dormitory hallways. Feeling relieved, she closed the door behind her and proceeded outside to the Dragon School courtyard.

 

**\--- Realm of the Skalari: Mountain Caves ---**

            Emerging from the crystal containment, Xiege began her self-analysis after a few hours of rest. Meditating in the middle of the cavern, she focused to control Resouna, the full blood Dark Oracle being within her. Miracle remained a voice of peace and reason in her head during her meditation.

            “It’s not working all too well, mother,” Xiege said aloud, feeling her body react to the Dark Oracle markings poisoning her body, still feeling Resouna’s presence. Opening her eyes, she broke her meditation, feeling a slight headache in the process. “If only I could find a better place to calm myself. A place that isn’t uncomfortably hot around the enemy base in the enemy land,” she complained with frustration.

            “Well it’s not like you have many other options,” Miracle spoke to her. “You may have your weapons but your Dark Oracle powers were jammed ever since you were caught by Soluces. Using a portal now would force Resouna out even more, and potentially cost you your own being completely consumed by the Dark Oracles.” Xiege stood up, walking towards and pounding her fist against the wall. Taking a moment to think, she went back to her bow and custom weapon, switching the form of the weapon between claw and gun before connecting them into a wand form to place on her back.

            “I know. I know! My Dark Oracle powers are what I might need right now. But like you said, I do have my weapons…I just need some time to think my way out of this.” She responded, turning and walking out of the dead end area of the cave, looking to the paths in front of her; one back towards the Dark Oracle stronghold, and the other deeper into the mountains. “Maybe I just need to drift the Realm for a while. Staying here will only drive my patience in solitude to extremes.” Xiege made her decision, taking the path deeper into the mountains. Miracle found humor in the way she expressed it but agreed nonetheless.

 

**\--- Dragon School: Guardian Room ---**

            After a breath of fresh air in the night sky of the Dragon School, Lilliyan made her way to the main building to the Guardian Room. Upon entering, she noticed Saiko completely asleep holding a few papers in her hand. Taking the papers, she noticed it was the task report submitted by Mysticalia. She began to read the report silently to herself.

            Saiko began to stir in her sleep, catching Lilliyan’s attention. “Hey Saiko,” Lilliyan whispered, shaking her by the shoulder. Saiko’s eyes opened a bit and slowly came shut again. “Saiko!” she said again a bit louder. With a gasp, her eyes opened wide, waking up to see Lilliyan holding the report.

            “Lilly! You’re awake,” Saiko said, a bit dazed but relieved to know. “Are you doing okay?” Saiko rubbed her eyes and looked clearer to Lilliyan, reading the task report silently.

            “So the mission gave more information than we expected didn’t it?” Lilliyan asked with a concerned look on her face. “Is everyone okay at least? It sounds like everyone was taken over the edge with this mission.” Saiko stood up, stretching her arms and legs, shaking off the discomfort she had.

            “Yeah. Mystic and Sygnora suffered the lesser of struggles compared to Chi and Krynne in my opinion. Krynne is still recovering herself. Chinami we fear may be a bit more unstable than we thought.” This news brought Lilliyan’s attention to the portion of the report, detailing the happenings to Chinami during the mission.

            “I think she’ll be okay. But the way this looks, only time can tell,” she replied optimistically, believing the best for her friend. Upon finishing the report, she placed it down, bearing a conflicted look. “Saiko, would you mind if I took some time away with those at Vistral?” she proceeded to ask directly.

            “Vistral? I suppose spending time with Vanessa, Pypski, and the others?” Saiko wondered of her leader’s intentions. Lilliyan nodded in agreement to her question.

            “I just need some time to think some things through. I can’t explain it all just yet but I think there may be something we are all missing in the thickness of this suspicion.” Lilliyan explained briefly of the feelings she experienced; the Shadow Remnants and other events from in her real-felt dream. Saiko originally thought of it as fiction, but soon came to see her experiences true in feeling.

            “Okay. We can handle things here until you get back.” Saiko said with a smile, gathering the files and standing up. “After all, it’s just a day. What all could happen in a day?” Lilliyan gave a grin, holding in her laughter.

            “Well there are some Kasmari Knights coming back to the schools tomorrow a bit early for the reunion. Things could get rather hectic sooner than you think.” Lilliyan answered to Saiko’s dislike. Saiko gave a facepalm and groaned in annoyance.

            “It’s going to be a long day tomorrow isn’t it?” she asked, leaving out of the Guardian Room, Lilliyan following behind, laughing briefly at Saiko’s reaction.


	11. Gatherings

            Morning came to the Kasmari schools in a matter of hours. Before sunrise, Lilliyan prepared to travel to Greenville only saying goodbye to Saiko and Aphrodite before taking her custom Marble Plane to the fields of Greenville to the golden bridge near Ghost Town. Keeping her mind clear, Lilliyan proceeded her way through the skies, arriving near the sheriff’s office in Greenville. Taking a deep breath, she walked onto the bridge, her Knight ID reacting to it in the process. Before she knew, trails of light worked its way up the bridge and into the sky, followed by a portal appearing at the broken end of the bridge. Now crossing the first step, Lilliyan looks ahead in the middle of travel as she sees the elegant land mass supported by Synergen and mechanical means to stay afloat.

**\--- Vistral: Landing Gateway---**

_“Welcome to Vistral, the Sky Kingdom above Kasmari”_

            Arriving stepping off of the landing, Lilliyan felt light headed at breathing from the altitude but felt the need to not about it from the supportive properties of the land allowing breathing as if it were on the main land. Looking around and exploring the gateway, she noticed it was not as crowded as expected, with little to no Kasmari citizens in sight.

            “I think I should change my image a bit while this place is pretty empty. Some Knights are probably making final arrangements. Best I do this before I run into some of them or get recognized,” she thought, looking around for anywhere to change into something less formal. Checking her pack, she found a set of Casual Attire and a Custom Style-Change Salon. Heading to the nearest secluded area of the gateway, she changed her look, disguising herself as a normal Kasmarian citizen among the other Knights living there. “I sure hope this works,” she thought to herself as she made her way out of the landing, looking to the vast exquisite scenery ahead.

            In a matter of minutes, Lilliyan found herself fascinated by the amount of work put into making the kingdom tranquil. The streets and roads were organized with Synergen vehicles such as Marble Cars and Marble Bikes forming a flow of traffic. Fountains were located around every corner of busy streets. The parks and leisure areas all had a training field for Kasmari Knights to still spar with one another. Completely interested by her finding at one of the Sparring Grounds, Lilliyan sat at a bench watching as two random Owl Striker knights contested in a friendly duel. Looking to the crowd on the side, she noticed Reishella and Deathaline in the group, watching and spotting their battle style.

            “It seems like they’re coaching Knights to being better fighters. But I could be wrong,” Lilliyan thought, standing up after a brief rest and continuing on her way out of the park. Arriving at the main street square, she looked towards the Vistral Capital Building in the distance, looming over a distinct fountain structure and two statues, similar to the statues in the Dragon School. Taking a short walk in that direction, she noticed as a girl came running from the distance towards her.

            “Wait a second…is that?” Lilliyan thought tilting her head slightly. She was breathing a bit heavy as she came closer to where she stood. “No doubt about it. That’s definitely Rhainbow.” she gave a smile to the recognizable friend. As she came in a block away, she began to slow down to catch her breath. Showing a bit of concern, she walked over to the exhausted Priest.

            “Hey. Are you okay there?” Lilliyan spoke, running over the Rhainbow, keeping her on her feet as she started to catch her breath slowly but surely.

            “Thanks, ma’am. I’m kind of in a hurry right now,” Rhainbow replied, straightening her priest attire and hair. “I’m supposed to meet up with my friend Kalysto at the landing to Greenville.” Lilliyan felt a moment of nervousness hit her, feeling that if she conversed for too long that her identity would be found out.

            “Oh. Are you planning to enter that Reunion Tournament?” she said in a slightly different voice from her normal; a bit lighter but not as light as her question asked coming to her. Rhainbow nodded in refusal at a modest pace.

            “I don’t think I would do too well against the other competitors. Especially Priests like Chinami. I’m just going to see Gemini and all of my other friends there,” Rhainbow felt the want to talk more about it but looked closer to Lilliyan, still feeling safe of her disguise. “You kind of look familiar to someone we all know. I’m pretty sure we’ll see her there as well. It would be funny if you two saw each other though. It would be hard to tell you apart if you both planned for it,” the vibrant Priest laughed. Lilliyan felt her heart begin to race, partly nervous but still safe with her identity believing Rhainbow’s mention of her. “Well thanks for making sure I was okay. It’s not often many people do that for me. I’ve got to hurry to the landing now. Kaly might be waiting!” Rhainbow rambled a bit, having rested herself a bit and resumed to continue walking and then running around the corner to the same landing Lilliyan came from. Giving a farewell wave Lilliyan felt happy seeing and talking to a familiar face and continued on her way to the Vistral Capital.

 

**\--- Vistral Capital ---**

            The Vistral Capital is the heart of the Vistral Kingdom, where all affairs and needs to promote the kingdom come in. Vanessa usually spent her time in the Capital more than she did her own home on the outskirts of the kingdom. As much as she still preferred to live an ordinary life, she knew her time for that would have to come later than she hoped for.

Standing at the rooftop level of the Capital following an explorative night to the Underground Tavern, Vanessa stood looking out to the land letting her mind wander freely feeling the chill air gently give a soothing feeling. With the morning daylight past her, she felt wide awake and prepared for what was to come.

            “Miss Vanessa?” a voice sounded from the communicator in her jacket pocket. Taking out in a flare, she twirled it and placed it to her ear. “You have a visitor here to see you. I believe it is Guardian Lilliyan as Guardian Saiko has already informed us of. Should we bring her to your office or-” Vanessa cut off the secretary in order to respond.

            “Don’t worry about that. I’m coming down in a moment,” she answered, walking to the door off of the roof. Making her way to the elevator, she arrived at the main lobby in a matter of minutes. Skipping off of the elevator and down the stairs to the main desk, she met with Lilliyan and Zoe at the front desk. Looking to her disguise, Vanessa tried to contain her laughter.

            “I’m almost surprised at the need that you wanted to wear something different while you were here. Keeping away from the other Knights I presume?” Vanessa started, still snickering to herself slightly. Laughing to herself a bit, Lilliyan switched her hair style back to its original style but kept her Casual clothing on. “It’s nice to see you again, Lilliyan,” Vanessa greeted, giving her a short hug and following with leaning against the front desk.

            “So what exactly brought you here, Guardian Lilliyan?” Zoe asked, leaning back against the lobby desk to the two ladies. Lilliyan took a moment to think, remembering back to the night of sleep; the images still surging greatly in her head.

            “I fell into a coma the other day while going through some more files for the Kasmari Database and ever since it hasn’t been too pleasant for me.” Lilliyan expressed signs of anguish in the midst of explaining in which Vanessa picked up on. Holding her hand, Vanessa caught her attention a bit helping her expression calm a bit.

            “That’s why we’re here for you, Lilly. And so are Pypski and the others,” Vanessa quickly helped change the subject. “We’ll get to it one step at a time. Perhaps we should pay them a visit. They’re not here at the Capital right now. But they may be at their hideout on the edge of the central district.” Zoe reached over and pushed an assist call for someone to be at the front desk. At the response of someone on the way, she sprang straight up and stood beside her friend.

            “I was actually hoping to see them while I was here. But I don’t want to bring attention to myself being a Guardian and whatnot,” Lilliyan expressed her concern, reasoning the need for the disguise as she made her way there in the first place.

            “Not a problem,” Zoe stated simply. “Most of the Kasmari Knights are about to head off to the main land for some kind of planned reunion. I could only suppose that Knights not interested in returning for their own reasons wouldn’t be at the landings right now ready to depart.” Lilliyan completely thought wrongly about the possible numbers actually heading down, which also made sense of Rhainbow’s urgency to hurry. “Vana and I will take care of you either way; nothing like a cap and bodyguards that haven’t failed to protect someone from wild crowds of people, right Vana?” Zoe nudged, walking past the two towards the exit.

            “But that didn’t exactly happen, Zoe. I still got crowded by people constantly wanting to talk to me. There was no order and I had to accept all, thank you very much,” Vanessa brought out a sassy side to her, correcting Zoe as they proceeded out of the Capital building. “Someone will take over the front desk shortly. Let’s get going.” Vanessa looked over to the desk as an assistant of the Vistral Order greeted them off and sat at the desk.

            “Do you ever get the feeling we don’t need that front desk sometimes?” Zoe said, indirectly complaining of her usual work with the Vistral Order. Vanessa and Lilliyan both shrugged their shoulders knowing the feeling well themselves. Not getting a verbal answer, Zoe just forgot the question and followed behind them as they proceeded down to the central street square.

 

**\--- Dragon School Courtyard ---**

            With only two days away from the Kasmari Reunion tournament, Gemini, Teriyaki, Jace, and Briar each found themselves confident and prepared. As morning hit the schools, the friends partook in a brief breakfast before lazily relaxing in the school. As more Dragon students and Knights emerged from the dormitories and main buildings, their laziness became activity as the sparing sessions occurred at the training ring. The friends sat at a tree side near the nurse station, watching the events going on.

            “I guess that you all aren’t getting your last grinds of practice in while you can?” Mecher Mike said, wielding his small enhancing hammer as he walked over to Gemini and the others, joining in on watching the commotion. Teriyaki held one of her Dual Guns, trigger finger feeling twitchy to fire at Mike.

            “You know as well as anyone that once we start practicing and always come up short, you suddenly become a stickler and take all of our mar in a fell swoop,” Teriyaki folded her arms feeling a bit irritated by the question the Mecher gave towards them. “Why, if you weren’t at such a level of order in the rules here, you’d be fought time and time again just to get my stresses out from all of the misfortune of dealing with you!” Teriyaki began to vent, bringing attention to them. Mecher Mike only laughed a bit to himself.

            “Well I guess today is your lucky day. I’m actually in a fighting mood for once with all of the downtime we have had recently,” he said with a cocky expression. Jace and Briar looked to him, wondering if what he said was true. Mike pointed to the two of them, and Teriyaki. “I’ll take on all three of you at once when the ring clears for us to compete.” Jace sprang up, sharpening her claws with a kill-hungry expression.

            “What’s in it for us when we win?” Teriyaki questioned, raising the stakes of the battle. Mike laughed once again, thinking and tapping the hammer head into his hand.

            “Absolutely nothing. I mean, why would I waste my time making deals with Knights with frail weapons like yours?” The crowd gathered around after listening in on enough of the challenge. Murmurs came from around as the ring immediately cleared and the crowd eager to see the fight about to commence. Mecher Mike approached the ring, stretching his arms and legs while Teriyaki, Jace, and Briar huddled to think of a plan. Gemini stayed put, watching and keeping his own peace in the matter.

            “So do you all have a plan?” he asked, breaking his silence, curious of what was being mentioned in the huddle.

            “Of course we have a plan,” Jace said, turning to Gemini, still leaning back against the tree. “We’re gonna win, then we’re gonna get our gear to that golden rank no matter how much he begs and pleads for us to stop attempting!” Jace motivated the friends and ran onto the training ring, Mike holding his enhancing hammer tight. Teriyaki and Briar prepared their own weapons as well, briskly walking to the ring.

The crowd began to get excited as they surrounded the ring. Rising up and brushing off his blue jeans, Gemini walked over to the ring, trying to get a good view of the duel from the back of the crowd.

“Is the fight about to start?” Mecher Melanie’s voice came heard from behind. Turning around, the Striker Knight was welcomed by Melanie, Mysticalia, Cristina, Mikino and several other Owl knights from the Raposas and Green Tea groups. Gemini folded his arms, nodding as the Owls crowded the ring as well. The crowd began to get too large as the shouting came into effect, fights uproar from not being able to see. Mike looks around and then to his three opponents.

“Looks like we need a change in venue,” Mike declared to the ladies’ agreement. “Very well then…All knights to the Rival Battle Arena!” Suddenly spurred with the realization of almost being trampled over, Gemini followed Melanie and ran to the side as the crowd made a straight run to the Battle Gateway and then to the Rival Battle Arena, filling the seats comfortably and excitedly. Mysticalia, Cristina, Wiz, and Hitome stayed back with Gemini and Melanie, relieved from evading the stampede that just occurred.

“I know the feeling of being trampled. You’re all pretty lucky honestly,” Mysticalia said, thinking back in disgust. Melanie attached her enhancing hammer, similar to Mike’s hammer but with a pink color like her wardrobe, to her leg, nodding and pretending nothing happened as she walked off to the Arena. Gemini, also recovering rather quickly, proceeded with Hitome and Cristina, trailing behind Melanie.

“I don’t remember you being trampled like that, Mystic,” Wiz commented as Mysticalia loaded Ice Charges into her launcher cannon. With a sarcastic hum of agreement with him, she fires a Hail Shot straight upward with one arm and follows after everyone as the Hail Shot crashes onto and freezes Wiz in place.

 

**\--- Vistral – Central District: Rocket Hideout ---**

            Standing in front of an ordinary building, Lilliyan, Vanessa, and Zoe took a moment of time to question the location and decoration on a generic street. Scratching their heads, they each gave a light smile.

            “So this is the outside of their place,” Vanessa said, a bit disappointed. “I’m actually surprised that the Vistral Order provided them locations and they choose this…and still not decorate it,” she gave a sigh, wondering of the slightly run down exterior.

            “Maybe it’s a part of their décor, Vana,” Zoe defended. “It’s called a hideout right? So why make it look out in the open to everyone?” Lilliyan couldn’t resist but to laugh. She remembered back to the Rocket Hideout of their dormitory, being rather interior masterminding over exterior. Taking the lead, she entered into the rapid sliding doors revealing a technology-driven first floor. The center of the tile flooring was red shield logo with an embedded Dragon insignia inside. Above the logo was a large “TR” designed in a fancy font. Lilliyan took a moment to inhale deep and exhale long.

            “Yeah, this is the kind of work I would expect of them if they were given enough time and effort to put in for it,” Lilliyan remarked, looking around in fascination. The first room itself, held very little to the building. In front of them was a door, security locked and the only apparent way to proceed. Lilliyan and Vanessa approached the door as an infrared scanner swept the room.

“IDENTIFICATION REQUIRED,” a computer automatic voice spoke.

            “Uh…identification?” Lilliyan questioned following the automated voice’s playback. “Why do I need identification?” she said to herself, materializing her Dark Wand. A light static came on the line for a moment. A feed of static came from the other side for a moment.

            “Lilly? Is that you?” Hatake’s voice came through, instantly recognized by the Guardian.

            “Vanessa and Zoe are also here too. Let us in,” Vanessa said into the voice recognition. Hatake laughed briefly on the other line and the door opened. Walking inside and down the hallway, they arrive at a completely functional headquarters in the ambience of a living room and lounge like mood. A similar logo from the front room also appeared in the circular lower level in the center of this room, along with a moody red lighting shrouding the room bringing out a unique glow to the logo. Hatake, Brabbit, and RoseFlame came from the upper level of the area, hurrying over towards and welcoming their guests.

            “It’s been a while, Lilly,” Brabbit said, everyone piling in on a group hug with Lilliyan to her momentary dislike. Breaking the hug, she gave a slight cough. “Why are you here on Vistral?” she asked in curiosity. Lilliyan ignored the question for a second looking around with the need of comfort taking over her.

            “I just needed time away after a few things happened at the school. It’s nothing too dramatic or anything. It’s more of a personal issue,” Lilliyan answered, walking down the stairs nearby to the circular lower level and taking a seat at the couch to the side, stretching along the wall. “I could try to explain what I can, but I’m not sure what should and shouldn’t be disclosed right now.” The rest of the group came into the lower level, everyone preparing to sit down.

            “Then just tell us what you can,” a voice came from the back of the main area. Looking back, they see Pypski walking in on the discussion and locking her eyes towards Lilliyan, happy and concerned to see her. “I’m pretty sure you have time if you’re here this early after all,” she said retaining a smile, leading Lilliyan to return the smile back to her and agree with a nod.


	12. Tension Energy

_“Is everyone in position? If not, then our appearance may serve as suspicion to them.”_

_“Yes. We should all be ready to appear at our positions as the Knights begin to move in. And once the tournament comes, then we execute and eliminate.”_

_“What about Soluces and Resouna though? Where will they fit into the picture?”_

_“Soluces will stay in the stronghold to hone his new weapon power. As for Resouna, she should return to us once she is able to eliminate Xiege once and for all. And with the amount of blood poisoning her body and soul, she should be ours once the tournament is done. Anymore questions?”_

_“Speaking for all of us, we have no questions. We shall await orders from our respective Knight Shelters.”_

_“Good. As long as we can slip into place, everything will go as planned…”_

 

**\--- Battle Gateway: Rival Battle Arena ---**

            Crowds of Knights cheered in excitement as Mecher Mike entered the ring, prepared to fight against Jace, Teriyaki, and Briar. Melanie and Dr. Chow overlooked the arena battlefield with Gemini, invited to watch from the Arena seating almost full. “It’s not often we do this Gemini. So you should feel at least a bit special that you get to stand with two of Kasmari’s finest to watch your friends get beaten to tears,” Melanie said confidently, bringing Dr. Chow and Gemini to laugh a bit themselves.

            “Not often that you get someone as prestigious as myself in your presence either you know? Or to watch this fight probably be very one sided,” Gemini rebutted, bouncing the cockiness back at the Owl School Mecher. Rather than keep the trash talk going between one another, they shared another laugh and looked to the battlefield as a countdown to combat appeared above the field counting down from 60 seconds. The crowd began to grow excited for a morning event of this degree. As the clock counted down from 20 seconds, everyone began to count along with the clock. At the alarm at 0 seconds, the platforms and blockades emerged from the ground, signaling the start of the battle.

            Teriyaki and Jace immediately focused on securing positions, enforcing Mike to not have any chance of hiding or escape. Mike responded by only closing his eyes not entitled to make an action yet. Throwing the trio off guard, bringing them hesitant to make the first move, Mike looked to the position of the three, quickly thinking of where his first move would be and how to execute such; his mind became completely analytic, focusing on the battle. The crowd cheered on the side they wanted to win; a majority rooting for Jace and company, but not completely overshadowing the voices of the fans of Mecher Mike to win.

            “Is he ever going to move?” Jace asked, a link ring forming to communicate with Teriyaki and Briar. Jace looked over to Mike, her head coming into exposure, looking closely to his completely motionless actions. Mike caught a glimpse of it and held his hammer tight. His eyes open wide as he throws his enhancing hammer to Jace, swiftly and unexpectedly smacking her in the face at a flame generated speed. The crowd gasped in amazement, barely even noticing his movements as he knocked Jace to the ground. Teriyaki emerged guns loaded, firing quickly at the Mecher in retaliation. Briar proceeded to support, delivering Fire Balls and occasional Diving Shocks his way. Swiftly dodging and evading, Mike retrieved his hammer and deflected the series of attacks still coming his way. The audience looked on as Mike showed high potential, the majority never actually seeing him do much beyond crafting. Gemini, just as shocked, stood in front of Dr. Chow and Melanie, eager to see the result of this battle. Melanie kept a constant grin; already certain she would know the outcome.

            “You do know why they’ll lose, right Gemini?” Melanie directed to the Striker, getting his attention as he turned around, wondering what she meant. “Mecher Mike feeds off the hatred and drive. If they’re driven to win, then they are certain to lose without the right strategy to combat against him.”  Twirling her hammer, she continued to watch, leaving Gemini with that thought as Jace began to rise up determined to fight onward with a flare. The life board displaying Mecher Mike leading in life, having 3 times his regular health bar to match up against the three opponents.

            Preventing any healing against them, Mike rushed at Briar, keeping her actions on the defensive to prevent supporting her allies. In the crossfire of battle, Teriyaki attempted attacking with a series of Multi Fire and Intense Fire, connecting a few of the attacks before leading Mike to hide behind a barricade. Jace leapt upward getting vision of Mike and kicking a Freezing Wave directly onto his spot. Thinking quickly, Mike’s foot came encased in ice from the attack, his life meter now falling below them. Tucking and rolling forward, Mike axe kicked the ground, breaking the Ice and continuing to stay mobile as the clock began to wind down to the last two minutes. The trio grouped together, preparing to form an all-out assault.

            “Now’s my chance,” Mecher Mike thought, spinning around and slamming the base of his hammer into the ground, casting an accelerated shockwave at the three knights, displacing their position and throwing them off balance. Mike’s hammer began to glow in reaction as he made a rushed Shoulder Charge to close the gap, then delivering a series of hammer attacks from close range to all three of them before stepping back once the staggered state wore off for them.

            “This is actually quite fun,” Teriyaki said, feeling the enjoyment and honor of fighting and holding out against Mecher Mike. “They really weren’t lying when they said that he is able to fight like this.” Teriyaki reloaded her dual guns, furthering the gap between them and looking to the scoreboard, Mike leading once again with only one minute left. The audience began to erupt in excitement at the close battle the Dragon School Mecher set up for them. For a brief moment, Mecher Melanie showed surprise as her Mecher partner was being put on in a position like this. Gemini, now bearing the straight face, watched the battle closely while still holding onto Melanie’s words.

            Clock winding down, Jace paced close to the ground, sharpening her claws with the ground as she ran towards Mike, using her Variable Combo and chaining it into Adrenaline. Seeing the flare and aura, Mike slammed his hammer onto Jace’s head, springing up to avoid the full duration of Adrenaline, but leaving himself exposed to aerial attacks, a specialty of Teriyaki. Jumping up the platforms, Teriyaki delivered another barrage of Multi Fire shots, spinning in the air with ease. Blocking the attacks directly, Mike looked to the clock - 20 seconds remaining – and to the life bars – their team slowly climbing up to his bar with the assistance from Briar. Looking down, Jace, out of her Adrenaline state, focused her eyes onto Mike, kicking a Toxic Wave chained with a Freezing Wave upward.

            “No way am I getting outplayed this easy!” Mike said to himself, glimpsing back to the clock, 15 seconds remaining. Before the combination attack hit, Mike launched his hammer to Briar and Teriyaki, having landed next to the priest ally. A red flashing light on the hammer began to flicker with a beeping tone. The tone getting faster as the light began to flicker at the same pace.

            “Uh oh,” Briar shouted in panic, as the hammer set off a fiery explosion. A smoke covered the area as Mike fell back to the arena crashing down as the ice shattered on impact. When the smoke cleared, Teriyaki and Briar were grounded, dazed by the last ditch attack by the Mecher’s hammer, which showed unaffected by the blast and the light gone. Time was up. Jace, the only one standing, looked to the life board gasping in shock. The life bars were completely even!

            “Wait a minute. In the result of even life bars…” Jace said to herself, sharpening her claws, looking around to one of the platforms. “The battle isn’t ov-” Jace’s words came cut short as Mecher Mike emerged from a different platform, slamming her with an Asgard Smash using a normal Training Hammer. Having been inflicted damage, the battle ended with Mecher Mike being the victor via sudden death. The audience looked on in surprise as the competitors were all downed, easily having the strength to get up. Walking to the center of the arena, Mike acknowledged the team’s battle and the audience applauded for the battle not easily to be forgotten. Melanie, Dr. Chow, and Gemini gave their round of applause with everyone else.

            “It’s like I said Gemini. You either beat Mike with force or strategy. If you try too much of either without knowing how to fight it then you’re as good as beaten,” Melanie said, looking on as some of the crowd began to leave out. Dr. Chow looked to the battlefield in mid thought.

            “You’re only half right, Melanie. Then again, it was 3-on-1. I think this battle served that overconfidence can get you but so far. And in turn can teach you a lesson about your opponents for next time,” Dr. Chow mentioned, bearing nothing but wisdom in his reasoning. “It’s something the best Kasmari Knights should know by now, but somehow forget this concept very easily in the middle of battle,” he resumed finishing his train of thought and looking to Gemini as he agreed to most every word spoken. “Anyway, it’s time we go. The Knights from Vistral are coming midday. We might as well be ready for the huge crowds,” Dr. Chow said, following out of the Battle Gateway with the rest of the crowd. Melanie made her way to the stairs about to go down to the arena floor.

            “I should show you what my way of battle means someday, Gemini. They’re actually not as aggressive as Mike. But we’ll just have to see what happens,” she said before continuing, as Gemini looked to the arena floor, friends from Dragon and Owl crowding around happily.

 

**\--- Vistral: Rocket Hideout ---**

            As requested by Pypski, Lilliyan began to explain the abnormal occurrences that have come to Kasmari. Hideki, DayBunny, and NightBunny joined in on the conversation part of the way into it. Easily finding it believable, the group came to an understanding of what caused her stresses and resort to travel to Vistral. However, she left out the details of the report in the Valley of Beasts, unsure if the information should be disclosed at the point in time. Pypski herself sensed that not everything was told for that reason, and chose not to further interrogate her friend.

            “So there might be something going on behind the scenes and we’re all unaware of it?” Vanessa asked, summarizing Lilliyan’s mention of what occurred past Rojas’s defeat. “Finding a lead with no tracks is hard when it comes to that. But it’s not impossible. And maybe that’s what Xiege was trying to set out toward.” Lilliyan shrugged her shoulders and agreed to the statement Vanessa set out.

            “Even if we were down there Lilly, I don’t think we would have much impact on the situation at hand, other than a few tussles with the other Knights,” Pypski stated, slightly reflecting but setting herself into the point of conflict. “At least Sahara and Roulette are going to the mainland now. If anything, we can give them a word to keep an eye on things,” she suggested, taking matters into her hands in order to find a way to help.

            “I heard that Gem has been of some help with the few things that have gone on down there. I take it that he’s among the mix of people that know as well?” Day wondered, knowing the reputation of the adept Striker.

            “Sorry, Day. We haven’t had much for him or his friends in the last month or so, following that chaotic Ruksoru fight in Mara,” Lilliyan answered, drifting lost in words with what to say next. “I really think that I’m just starting to lose my grip with all of this. I just don’t get what I’m supposed to really know right now.” Vanessa looked to Lilliyan’s face, wrapped in emotion. Putting on a serious expression, she stood up with a march and walked over to the Guardian leader.

            “Snap out of it, Lilly! I know it’s a battle. But it seems you’ve all been taught something and left blind of other possibilities!” Vanessa shouted, turning away. “You’re making yourself fall into the hands of whatever enemy is doing this. And I’m not just going to sit by idly anymore.” Vanessa searched through her pack, attaching her Tension Bracers to her wrists, and making her way out of the circular level. Lilliyan looked to Vanessa as she had shown different attitude entirely. “Meet me at the training area south of here, Lilly. Zoe, please show her the way,” she said, walking out of the hideout without another word. The room turned silent as each of them held a state of astonishment never seeing Vanessa so determined to fight.

            “We’ve seen her fight and have even fought her before,” Hideki commented getting Lilliyan’s attention. “She uses Tension as her fighting style. It’ll definitely be an element of surprise if you decide to go after her.” Lilliyan took a moment to think. Raising her head, she turned and nodded to Zoe.

            With few words in between travel, Zoe escorted Lilliyan to the park she visited; now clear of any battles and citizens. Pypski and Hideki followed behind, eager to see what would happen in this confrontation. Vanessa stood in the middle of the training field, eyes closed, meditating and feeling the elements around her. Strings of Tension Energy surged around her arms and legs giving her a chilling sensation with the breeze.

            “Vana!” Lilliyan called out, her eyes opening to see that she arrived. “Are you sure you want to duel me?” she asked, concerned about the cause of why Vanessa led this.

            “Yes I’m sure. But I think the question is can you find it in yourself to duel me?” Vanessa replied, walking over to the group. “If you, as a Guardian, are feeling that out of sync with battling then maybe this could help you get over whatever that disconnection is.” Vanessa stretched her arms, returning her streams of energy upon explaining her reasoning.

            “You fight with Tension. I can commend that as a unique magic technique,” Lilliyan spoke, remembering the end of her vision from last night.

Zoe and Hideki walked over to the nearby wall, Zoe leaning against it while Hideki climbed and sat on top. Vanessa turned away to walk to one side of the ring and turned back as Lilliyan made her way in with Pypski just behind her. The Vistral Leader gave off a completely determined expression on her face as she went into stance, standing as if she were holding a magic weapon but with her legs slightly apart and her hands loose and relaxed. Pypski gave Lilliyan a pat on the shoulder before joining Zoe and Hideki at the wall. With a deep breath, Lilliyan stepped onto the training ring, disabling her Guardian abilities and materializing a Dark Wand.

“If I recall correctly, the style is referred to as Channeler. One of the Kasmarian fighting styles of old and also the precursor technique to accessing Tension,” Lilliyan spoke, looking to the bracers on her arms, giving a green aura.

“I am. Tension is definitely my fighting style,” Vanessa said, beginning to let her surroundings empower her, gathering as much Tension as she could within her limits. “Whenever you’re ready, Guardian Lilliyan,” her voice shifted to more of a driven flare.The standoff was tense for a moment. Vanessa froze for a moment eyes sharp onto Lilliyan’s movements. The Priest Guardian took a few light steps to her right before casting a small flame into her hand from behind.

“I was told to expect surprises. I suggest you to do the same!” Lilliyan announced, quickly throwing a Fire Seed at Vanessa, quickly avoiding it and starting to gather Tension from the attack. The flames of the Fire Seed trailed in target, catching the Channeler at the foot. Vanessa jumped back, using her gathered Tension to extinguish the flames. Lilliyan twirled her staff, running to Vanessa and casting a Frost Field. Evading with a high jump, Vanessa cast a rather unstable Fire Ball onto Lilliyan, quickly having it deflected back to her. Nearly making contact, the Channeler cast a Tension Meteor, destroying the deflected Fire Ball and dealing damage to Lilliyan, blasting her away and to the ground. Landing with the finesse or the extended energy streams, Vanessa began to recharge her Tension as her Bracers giving a dim green color.

“She thinks quickly for such a passive looking fighting style,” Lilliyan thought to herself; focusing and proceeding to cast a chain of attacks, executing her Holy Blast and Divine Shock in succession. Vanessa, taking a burst of damage, retaliated and closed the distance between them, generating an energy field in her hands, throwing punches in close quarters combat. Believing this to be a technique Lilliyan swayed and dodged the attacks before taking a Fire Ball directly. Recoiling back, the Priest used the momentum, casting a Holy Cross in between cooldown periods and launching Vanessa upward.

Zoe watched on as Vanessa gave a good performance against an opponent such as Lilliyan. The excitement caused her to hold a single gun in her hand, clenching it firmly. “Vana is doing really well for herself. Normally Channelers lack survivability but this element of surprise tactic is proving to be helpful,” she analyzed, getting Pypski and Hideki’s attention.

“I notice that you fight as well, Zoe. But why with a single dual gun?” Pypski asked of interest. Zoe smirked, twirling her gun.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m a Dual Gunner…or kind of one. I only have one gun because of my preference but it’s still an awesome Knight class.” Zoe’s words came satisfying to Hideki, his expression nodding in agreement. “I may only have half of the potential of an actual Dual Gunner. But it makes room for other possibilities. Craftiness, tact, and a few other things make up my style.”

“And yet when we fought you, you were mostly headstrong with every single move you made,” Hideki said thinking back. Zoe’s moment of confidence came to a sudden freeze followed by a hesitant laugh.

Vanessa and Lilliyan matched up in tactical combat. Both recovering themselves through their abilities, they prepared for one last skirmish. Vanessa channeled Tension through her Bracers to nearing maximum capacity. Lilliyan controlled her elements of magic in her staff, prepared to utilize them the moment came. Vanessa made the first move, generating a natural stream of energy from below. Energy spikes emerged from the ground, leading Lilliyan to block them with her staff and circle around, running to evade the spikes.

“Summon: Shadow Crasher!” Lilliyan called, using her Summon ability to spawn a shadow ally in the form of a Crasher knight to absorb the energy spikes. Vanessa thought quickly, focusing on the Crasher target, dodging the heavy hammer swings being delivered her way. Lilliyan aimed several Light Spears while her attention was drawn off. Holding back her execution of the attack, she watched as Vanessa began to gather Tension from the shadow crasher, measuring her limits on her Bracers. Locking eyes to Lilliyan, Vanessa unleashed a chain of spears made of Tension Energy circling around her, shredding the shadow to defeat. In a state of shock, Lilliyan reactively fired the Light Spears, only for them to dissipate against the Tension spears. Vanessa aimed the concentrated amount of energy in the spears at the astonished Priest. Certain she won the battle, Vanessa prepared to launch the spears her direction. Halfway through her gesture, a jolt of pain surged through her shoulder, disrupting the ability. Light trails of a single light spear appeared where the pain shot up. Trying to contain herself, she began to attempt launching the spears again. As she tried, the Tension spears disappeared as her Bracers grayed out, rendering her unable to gather Tension for a brief period of time. Lilliyan prepared more spears as her Shadow Crasher prepared to rush at Vanessa. The Channeler raised her hand up as a gesture to stop while her other hand held shoulder. She started to laugh, glancing over to Lilliyan with a smile.

“Well it looks like you beat me. I concede to you, Lilly,” she said showing off her Bracers, not giving off any form of glow at all. The Shadow Crasher stopped at Lilliyan’s command and cancelled her cast of Light Spears.  “There’s not much I can do while in Tension Burnout. I guess I overcompensated again.” Vanessa’s Bracers began to gather glow again after that brief period of time, allowing her to channel some energy to recover her shoulder. “And besides, you would have enough time to make another move if you wanted to,” she said, walking over to Lilliyan, hand extended in honor. Zoe, Pypski, and Hideki made their way onto the training ring, congratulating Lilliyan and Vanessa for a battle well fought.

“I’ve heard about Tension Burnout. When a Knight over extends their Tension intake, it begins to pour out of them and if it falls too low, then they can’t use Tension abilities temporarily,” Lilliyan spoke factually.

“That’s more of Tension Overload,” Vanessa states in objection. “Tension Burnout disables my Tension abilities instantly and weakens my overall combat capabilities. It’s like a penalty for not managing how much energy to take in and give out to allies or enemies.” Having finished all she wanted to do, she detached her Bracers, returning them to her pack and leaving off of the training ring. “We can talk about it more on the way back to the Capital,” she said, continuing to walk as the others followed.

 

**\--- Dragon School: Front Gate ---**

            Following the event at the Rival Battle Arena, the morning turned out more ordinary than they believed, even with knowing the arrival of the students and Knights from Vistral for the Reunion events and Tournament. The Mechers and Dr. Chow returned to their stations in the school with more help from the other school assistants with crafting and enhancing. Most of the Owls returned to their school for their preparation. Both schools slowly came crowded, leading Gemini, Briar, and Jace to sit outside the school for a moment.

            “It might get a bit chaotic in the schools soon,” Jace said, petting a hostile Meep feeling tortured by the rough petting affection. “That could give me a lot of people to fight before the tournament! Mike was just a warm up after all.”

            “You took two thrown hammers to the face, literally. If you ask me you only got a ringer of what might happen in the tournament, “Gemini ridiculed, getting a laugh from Briar as well. The Meep shook away from Jace and walked away angered. As it returned to its group, a Fire Ball obliterated the group, scaring the Meep as it looked to the incineration ahead. Running behind Jace it cowered in fear. The three friends looked over to see Kalysto, Kurokami, Tamani and Rhainbow at the gate.

            “Gem!” Rhainbow shouted, running up the hill at the sight of his friend. “Gem Gem Gem Gem Gem Gem!” she continued to call his name, opening her arms for a tackle hug. Gemini panicked for a moment, taking the hug and slowly losing the air in his lungs. “Long time, no see Gem!” she said as Gemini’s face turned a pale white. Kalysto greeted and hugged Briar and Jace, not minding Gemini’s slowly fading life.

            “Someone….help….” Gemini barely gasped out as the Meep, Tamani, and Kurokami looked at him in the utmost of confusion before laughing.


	13. Plans Unfolding

            As the numbers of Kasmari students and Knights begin to depart from Vistral, the schools became expectedly crowded with the gathering. Friends and rivals reunited, turning the two schools into a massive social gathering with occasional duels and sparring sessions. Reunited with their good friends, Gemini, Briar, and Jace take a brief stroll with them around the school, catching each other up with the days passed between. Like the old days, their walk around led the group to sit and relax on the soft grass near the Battle Gateway, socializing the day away.

            “We actually heard that things became a bit stale here. I wonder why you haven’t come to Vistral like Briar did for that period of time,” Kalysto commented, looking to a few Knights as they ran into the Battle Gateway. Gemini didn’t give a direct answer, feeling as he needed to stay in case something happened.

            “He has been planning that Kasmari Reunion Tournament with the other Guardians and supporters to it. Other than that, it has been rather the same stuff. We could have come there if we wanted,” Briar supported Gemini’s answer. Kalysto folded her arms giving a slight sigh.

            “It’s clear we already know who’s going to win that,” Kalysto said in disgust, then giving an optimistic smile. Kurokami cleared her throat getting everyone’s attention as she showed the red glow of her Launcher Cannon, one grade under the final rank. The Elementalist Knight scoffed before continuing. “At least I’ll have a bit of fun freezing and silencing everyone; as long as I don’t face some Heavy Launcher in the first round.”

            “I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” Wiz’s voice sounded aloud. Turning to the entrance of the gateway, Wiz stood proud looking to the Dragon School with Teriyaki, Cristina, Mysticalia, and several other well-known Owls behind them as they moved the gathering over to the more populated school.

            “Is that so?” Kalysto said, standing up and staring at the group of Owls staring blankly before waving. Teriyaki looked to her friends and back to the Owls before slowly walking over to where Gemini sat. “What are you all doing here by the way?” Kalysto resumed, her friends behind her standing in support.

            “I don’t know…hostile takeover?” Wiz answered looking to his Owl friends, making a guess suitable to the circumstance.

            “Magics, Bui, Yuumei and Uii are here. They’re getting reacquainted with the school. So we decided to come see who has all made it here for you guys,” Cristina explained honestly, her explanation supported by the Raposas and Green Tea group members as they proceeded down the stairs of the gateway entrance. Several Dragons looked their direction, some students holding the typical rival grudge and questioning the Owls’ presence in their school. “But Wiz could be right in saying it’s a takeover,” she stated with a sinister expression.

            “Yeah…sure,” Kurokami replied, standing up and looking to the Owl crowd. “How about we revisit our old showdowns? We have most of our group here and you have more of yours.” Kurokami swung her cannon around and attached it onto her back. “And if I recall correctly, we have the better record.”

The rivaling banter was shared a bit longer between Kurokami, Kalysto, and a few of the Owls. Almost impulsively, Wiz led the way to the bank storage, preparing for battle and interested to fight at the best of potential. Cristina and Mysticalia stayed with Gemini and Rhainbow as they watched the crowd gather at the bank, startling the Auction Manager Kim who was already stationed nearby.

            Also making their presence known, Saiko, Krynne, Mikisi, and Aphrodite appeared from the main building of the school and into the courtyard. Several students rallied up around the Guardians, asking questions and being friendly among one another. As a day of reunion, Saiko was glad to see the countless numbers taking to the courtyard. She looked over to Mysticalia, smiling and nodding.

            “They seem pretty happy with the attention,” Rhainbow spoke her thoughts out in a jealous vent. Gemini laughed to himself a bit, patting the gentle Priest on the shoulder.

            “Would you really want to be in their shoes, Rhain,” Gemini questioned. Rhainbow nodded in approval, leading Gemini to improve the question. “That means managing all active students and Knights, tending to anything that needs to be tended to, teaching on occasion when the other teachers are out for something, monitoring suspect Marble Battles, and especially knowing the ins and outs of the Guardian Pendant.” Rhainbow felt the urge to respond, but instead shut herself down, she and Cristina giggling. Mysticalia looked to the front gate of the school, a man in suit walking through and into the school.

            “Is that a Guild Agent?” she thought, her eyes widening at the sight, having not seen one in a couple of weeks. She looked to Saiko, still her attention preoccupied by the crowds of students, getting pictures, giving advice, and more. Her heart began to race at the suspicion. Looking back to the gate, she noticed the Guild Agent was gone without a trace among the crowd.

            “Mystic? Are you okay?” Cristina asked, looking as her friend hadn’t spoken much. Mysticalia’s mind completely zoned out the conversation held between the four. Nodding nervously and shaking it off, she watched as friends came back their way, finishing their bank storage montage and heading to the Marble Battle lobby. “Let’s go watch some battles. Maybe that will get your mind off of things,” Cristina suggested, strangely out of her character, walking behind the crowd with Gemini and Rhainbow.

            “Uh…yeah, I’ll catch up with you guys. I just need to talk with someone,” Mysticalia said, looking over to Saiko with concern waiting a time for her to approach.

 

**\--- Owl School: Courtyard ---**

            Performing practice duels, Magics, Yuumei, and Uii found their fighting potential still on par with their expectations. Having taken sparring victories off of one another, they sat near the school against one of the light posts. Sygnora, Parfait, Aurora, and Veltan kept the attention of the several students on the grounds, reflecting the actions to that of the Guardians in the Dragon School.

            “I thought that was my spot,” a voice sounded from the direction of the landing pad. The three knights turned to see FakeChow and Kari, with Bui following behind, hammer held over his shoulder.

            “I knew we should have expected you to be here, Chow,” Uii said, welcoming the long time Crasher and Elementalist knights. FakeChow took the compliment, raising his hammer in golf like position towards the three sitting against the light pole. “Whoa wait we can move!” Uii reacted pleading mercy as the three of them came scurrying up and out of the way. Without a moment’s thought, FakeChow took his seat against the light pole, looking to the Owl School building and relaxing himself to a sleep-like state.

            “Only back for 5 minutes and you’re already nearly taking a nap?” Kari said, smiling and laughing a bit as everyone else joined in on the humorous moment. Parfait came to them, partaking in the humor for a brief moment. Kari proceeded to greet Parfait first, gathering the attention of the others with it.

            “I assume you are all entering the tournament as well?” Parfait asked immediately, having already heard many others entering as well.

            “Does the hammer on my shoulder not tell you?” Bui said confidently and intimidatingly. “I don’t know about the others though. I’m pretty sure even Kari is also entering. But I’m just speaking for them of course. And I’m not sure how well Kari will do.” Kari took her Elemental wand, pointing it to Bui with a grin.

            “I wouldn’t be so sure about that, Bui,” she said, surprising everyone around.

            “I would have never thought of the day Kari would want to step onto a dueling battlefield,” Parfait commented, still feeling the astonishment of her decision. Bui slammed his hammer down, chuckling in attention.

            “Weren’t you ranked quite low in the combat rating according to the database? You might actually be more of a pushover if you face a strong opponent.” Bui warned with concern, bringing a slightly negative vibe towards Kari.

            “So you’re saying that she could actually take down the likes of you, right?” Melanie’s voice came from nearby as she approached the group, receiving her famed scowls from Yuumei, Uii, and Bui in the process. “Thanks for the warm welcome, guys,” she said spinning her enhancing hammer, having received no actual welcome by anyone. “Last I remember, Kari was one of the better knights in both schools at reconnaissance and field tasks. Maybe she picked something up while she was on Vistral.” Melanie caught their attention a bit, attaching her hammer on her leg.

            “You might be right, Melanie. But that won’t stop me from getting to the top again,” Yuumei said in agreement, feeling excited by the competitive vibes. Kari set aside feeling annoyed by their doubts and let everyone continue to talk as she leaned against the pole FakeChow slept against. Uii rolled his eyes a bit, tapping Yuumei on the shoulder and giving a nod, certain that he could outmatch her when the time came. Feeling challenged to another duel, Uii and Yuumei ran over to the side of the tree, setting the stage for another spar. Melanie and Parfait gave another greet and proceeded back to the outer courtyard. Bui and Magicsowner looked to one another then to FakeChow, completely asleep, and decided to walk to the Marble Battle Arena in the Battle Gateway, the sense of Marble Battles about to occur striking their interest. As everyone went their own ways, Kari gave a sigh looking to FakeChow before walking across and sitting at the other light pole.

            “Something tells me Stranger would have made him do stuff by now. I hope she’s doing okay wherever she is,” she said to herself holding her wand in both hands.

            Melanie made her way back to the working station, sorting out some of the equipment between her and what was delivered by Dr. Chow, who was still working in the Dragon School. Taking a glimpse at the school gate, she noticed a Guild Agent walking into the school. Her eyes a bit tight, she pretended to continue working as the Guild Agent looked around standing in observation at the gate. Stumbling and dropping a Grindstone, she quickly picked it up and gave focus to her apparent work. After a moment rising up with Grindstone in hand, she looked back to the gate to see the Guild Agent gone. Looking around the schoolyard, she noticed that he wasn’t there.

            “I’ve got to tell Mike about this,” she thought, clearing her station and sitting back until her predicted services were needed.

            The Guild Agent returned to the Owl Shelter in Hillville’s central area. His presence was clear without caution as the usual workers there simply welcomed him back, seemingly accepting any answer they were given of his whereabouts. As he took a step away, he reached his toward his collar and removed an earpiece.

“Are we all in position; back at our shelters?” Guild Agent A’s voice sounded from the earpiece, still under some leadership.

“Yes. Not a sign of suspicion reported from areas Sunset Pier to Mara. I guess all of the Kasmari Knights are enjoying their times back. As short lived as they will be anyway,” another Guild Agent mentioned. “The nurses and shopkeepers don’t suspect a thing either.”

“And what about Fortville and Hillville?” the question was brought up. He pushed a small button on his collar and spoke.

“We had to check on the whereabouts of the knights. They’re all in the school. And I doubt we were noticed. All is clear,” he said with certainty.

“And as for the shelters?” Guild Agent A asked for clarification.

“Not an ounce of suspicion, commander,” he responded to Guild Agent A’s satisfaction. As the connection was cut with a few closing words, he proceeded to the tables at the shelter and sorted through his briefcase. The shopkeeper watched closely with a raised sense of doubt.

 

**\--- Dragon School: Main Building ---**

            After another half hour of being the center of attention, Saiko made her way back into the school for a brief period of rest. Mysticalia grew impatient at the amount of time students could have taken a Guardian’s attention. Making haste, she rushed into the school.

            “Saiko,” Mysticalia called from down the hall, finding and running to the Guardian slightly out of breath. “A Guild Agent showed up at the gate, maybe the one from Fortville Shelter.” Saiko watched as Mysticalia regained her composure, holding a straight face before taking a deep breath. The Heavy Launcher looked on as Saiko walked towards one of the windows looking out to the school grounds.

            “Thanks for telling me, Mystic. Go on and be with your friends,” she said as calmly as possible, holding a pent up scowl believing the suspicion she and the Guardians discussed. Mysticalia said nothing; she respected Saiko’s request and proceeded out of the school and towards the Battle Gateway. She materialized her staff, holding it in her hands before crashing the base into the ground. “Just when we needed Lilly here with us,” she thought, walking in the direction to the Guardian Room.

 

**\--- Battle Gateway: Marble Battle Arena ---**

            As Mysticalia entered the spectator section on the corners above of the Marble Battle Arena, she was joined by Gemini, Cristina and Rhainbow, still watching the battles. Looking to the battlefield, she watched as Teriyaki and her blue team with Kalysto, Jace, Briar, and Deathant waged against the red team, a mirroring Dragon Team, consisting Ace, Crimson, Tamani, Nariko, and Kurokami, some in which returned to the schools from Vistral in the half hour passed.

            “Is this like a battle between current active Knights and Vistral Knights?” Mysticalia asked, looking to the battlefield, then to the scoreboard, favoring Teriyaki’s team by only 100 points. “It looks pretty close actually for what it seems.” Rhainbow shrugged her shoulders wondering whether to agree with it or not.

            “It’s much closer than I thought honestly,” Gemini commented on the battle. “Ace and Crim clearly haven’t let their combat experience crumble. And Tam and Kuro seem to be more empowered than ever.” His words came to appeal to Mysticalia, taking a seat next to Cristina and watching as the two teams gathered in the Central Terminal, currently under control by the blue team. Regularly passive, Crimson took the lead, splashing a wave of Flash Grenades and Marble Bombs at the start. Tamani and Kurokami stepped up in response, combining stun and freeze skills while the enemy team was blinded. Ace took the opportunity to catch the Terminal, a red light ray shooting to the ceiling in response.

            Looking around their audience section, Mysticalia noticed a lack of her friends in the crowd. “Hey Cris, are the others about to compete as well?” she asked, nudging her arm for discrete attention.

            “Yeah. It will be Wiz, Mikino, Cyanea, Hitome, and Slayer. And I think they’re against Bui, Magics, Yuumei, Rin, and Uii,” Cristina responds trying to remember which names appeared on the application list.  Gemini was excited to hear the names that came in from Vistral, and even more eager to see how the battle would go.

            “Sounds like a good matchup, but not so good as well,” a voice sounded from the top of the stands, overhearing the competitors of the next full Owl Marble Battle. Cristina looked up to the entrance to the stands to see Banisher and Trike making their presence shown. “Long time, no see, Gem and Cris,” he said walking down the steps. Gemini stood up and approached his Striker equal. The two Strikers drew a single respective claw, Itnin replica on Gemini and Sitha replica on Banisher, showing their weapons as a sign of greet between rivals. Cristina stood up beside Gemini, smiling along with them.

            “I wasn’t expecting to see you come out for the tournament, Bani,” Gemini remarked, recollecting the reason the Owl Striker went to Vistral in the first place. Giving a slight chuckle, he returned his claw and looked to the battlefield.

            “I figured it would be a good time to enter after being in the Underground Battle Clubs up there,” Banisher responded, he and Trike moving to the row in front of Gemini and the others. “You don’t necessarily fight with true honor there. It’s more of fight to be the best than anything,” he continued, getting relaxed in his seat.

            “But you’re not fighting to be the best are you?” Mysticalia questioned, thinking back to the skill and reputation Banisher held as an Owl Striker knight, through all the events won in support for the Owl School.

            “Let’s just say Gem and my goals have taken a slight crossroad. I have a different reason to want to be stronger now.” Not sharing any more information from there, the group watched as the current Marble Battle came to an end; the final score resulting in a blue team victory at 2000 to 1950 on the board. The field reset as the next battle in queue for the arena came in place. The Owl teams each converged at respective sides, global cameras looking on as both teams huddled to charge towards their nearby and central Terminals. As the timer clocked down and the gates opened, the two teams charged into the Central Terminal with Bui and Cyanea leading their groups, clashing above the terminal with hammers ablaze.

 

**\--- Owl School: Headmaster’s Office ---**

            As the reunion of Knights went underway, Mecher Melanie left her station discretely, arriving at the Headmaster’s Office. “I heard you received some news Melanie,” the Owl Headmaster spoke sternly from his desk, looking out to the school. Melanie approached the desk, placing her hammer down and standing still. “Is it the Guild Agents?” he questioned, making the probable assumption.

            “Yes sir. I saw as the Hillville representative came into the school earlier this afternoon,” Melanie began to elaborate. “I accidentally dropped a Grindstone and the next moment, he walked out. I also sent Mike to look through the other regions. I haven’t heard from him since, but I told him to meet me here.” A knock on the door sounded. Opening the door, the Dragon Headmaster entered, followed by Mecher Mike wearing a shady hood identical to Aladdin – the Sand Cave’s watcher – concealing his face and upper body. Approaching the desk, he removed his hood and placed his hammer on the desk next to Melanie’s.

“Saiko also told me that Mysticalia spotted a Guild Agent in Fortville who came in the school, observed, and walked back to his shelter.” The Dragon Headmaster added, clearly overhearing Melanie’s explanation before entering.

            “There’s definitely something shady about all of this. All of the Guild Agents are back in their designated locations. Give or take a few however,” Mike started out, watching as the Dragon Headmaster came to the window, keeping in a state of thought. “One of the nurses told me that they have all been collaborating a way to close off the Skalari access to Kasmari. But that itself is a hard pill to swallow if you ask me.”

            “Would you happen to have the codenames of the Agents who haven’t shown up?” the Owl Headmaster spoke, turning around and facing the two Mechers.

            “Hmm…well there’s Agents R, S, T, and I think Z. Of who I could pinpoint by code, they weren’t at their positions. I wasn’t exactly trying to stay any longer than I needed to,” Mike assured, recalling the information he gathered.

            “This seems a bit too weird, considering how a majority of them just magically popped back up. Could they know of Xiege’s whereabouts in the Realm of the Skalari as we speak,” the Owl Headmaster spoke with a bit more of a serious tone gathered.

            “Yes. Xiege is still out there. But we have nothing to clearly approve that they know anything about it…unless…” the Dragon Headmaster mentioned with a late pause, filling the room with a silent vibe.

            “If they’re really trying to cover their tracks about something, then they’re doing a pretty good job with it. After all, weren’t they responsible for marking Xiege as the Dark Oracle spy within the school, and bringing the Knights in a mob to kill her?” Melanie spoke casting a good point. Realization struck the others in the room, but each of them felt afraid to resume the belief of question despite it never being completely clear of it being their doing.

            “Mike, Melanie, I need you both to follow these orders carefully,” the Owl Headmaster spoke as the two Headmasters looked to them, receiving their hammers off the desk. “Something tells me that this Reunion Tournament is a grand stage of action. The moment the tournament begins, leave the schools behind and go undercover. Take the opportunity to scout what secrets you may be able to find. This threat might actually know the secrets that we bear.”

            “We will remain here and watch the events that occur during that time. But beforehand, the four of us and the Guardians will keep watch of the Guild Agents,” the Dragon Headmaster ordered, turning away and giving a sigh. “I don’t want to believe this is a part of something big. Maybe it’s a grudge against Xiege. Or maybe…” he left the sentence completely unfinished looking to the Guardians in the school and the other inhabitants still socializing and having fun around them, FakeChow napping against his usual light pole, and Kari reading a book. Looking down, the Dragon Headmaster turned and left out of the office, with Mike following behind.


	14. Webs of Deception

            The Ghost Marshes: Ghost Town’s tomb for the fallen. Within the gates once guarded by a purification spell circle lies an undead and rogue breed of Skalari under the command of the undead leader of the Skalari, Dyrano. With the terms of their command, no Skalari is considered ally to them just as Dyrano himself has chosen among ally and enemy in the past.

As the Guild Agents made their way back to their respective Knight Shelters clearing their manners of suspicion by most of the Kasmarians, Alpha embarked on his mission into the Ghost Marshes to search for the legendary Bow of Kasmari. Unknown to them, the use for the Bow of Kasmari will serve no benefit as Xiege drifts the Realm of the Skalari resisting her true Dark Oracle self, Resouna. Refusing to let his commanders down again, Alpha led an army of Sorcerers and entered into the marsh lair constantly challenged by the horde of undead Skalari.

**\--- Ghost Marshes: Shrine of Dyrano ---**

            Solving the puzzles through the mystic maze of the Ghost Marshes, Alpha and the line of Dark Oracle Sorcerers, all cloaked and disguised, entered the heart of the lair. Signaling to block the entrance to the heart of the lair, Alpha proceeded alone to a structure in the middle of the waters; a glyphic stone shrine emerged on a raised level above the swampy water. Circling the shrine were light posts, giving off a dim ominous light, reflecting shadows of the Skalari inhabited in Ghost Town. Alpha approached the structure unfazed by the intimidating qualities of the misty and murky swamp terrain.

            “Sources say this is where the bow could be located,” Alpha said to himself, looking around the area, noticing nothing too suspicious. “I’d better hurry. The Skalari here are indeed undead in property. They could come back and attack us at any time.” Alpha drew his energy blade, trailing around the stone in search of anything he could find. After first glance, he noticed three urns surrounding the structure in a triangle formation. A socket like hole was located in the urns, like a keyhole. “This is rather interesting to say the least,” he spoke continuing his investigation. At a glance of his vision, a glow in the corner of the lair caught his attention, leading him to walk the marsh waters out of the vision of his comrades, still on guard at the lair entrance. “I wonder what this is…” he said, picking up a strange stone from the water. The stone gave a blue glow from the top giving a trail back to the center shrine, reacting to a blue glow on one of the three urns triangulating the structure.

            “Sir, we have trouble!” a Dark Oracle Sorcerer came in running to the lair. “Dyrano Shoguns and Susante have emerged again. I think they have already called for Dyrano to come to their aid.” Expecting news of the reinforcements coming for them, Alpha moved to the stone to the urn reacted, placing the rock in the noticed socket. Turning to the Sorcerer comrades, he observed as the group struggled to keep their ground. Although on the same alliance, the undead Skalari under control of Dyrano serve to no being; they are just as native as the Skalari themselves.

            “Search for anything that looks like a keystone in this area,” Alpha commanded to the single Dark Oracle Sorcerer, turning to the crowd of Skalari gathering and outnumbering the other fellow Sorcerers. Alpha vanished in a streak of shadows and swiftly charged forward attacking the undead Skalari. As he came from the shadows he eliminated a handful in one slash represented by a small burst of dark energy and dust; the energy blade containing a velvet outer glow before returning to the normal whitish-yellow energy channel. Standing up and looking toward the remaining enemies, Alpha single handedly took them on, slashing each of them down until none stood.

            While Alpha resumed leading the battle himself, the long Dark Oracle Sorcerer retrieved a second stone from the water, bearing no particular glow unlike the first. Upon placing the stone into one of the second urn, it gave no response. Dark Susante Skalari surrounded the single Sorcerer and proceeded to attack, eliminating another one of Alpha’s support. The Dark Susante looked on confused as the stone fell out of the socket in the urn and to the ground.

            “You should all stop killing my comrades,” Alpha said appearing behind the Dark Susante in a shadowy flash. “Bad things happen when you get in our way.” Showing no mercy, Alpha eliminated each of the Dark Susante, clearing out all enemies in their path. Looking to the stone, he gave a groan of disgust and regret, noticing it was just an ordinary stone the allying Sorcerer picked up.

            “Who dares to invade my marshes?” Dyrano’s voice came out, echoing through the area. A portal emerged from behind the stone structure, a war horse head coming out first, soon after revealing the horseback Skalari of the undead, Dyrano. Trailing through the water, he looms over Alpha, energy blade ready in his possession. “Oh you must be the Dark Oracles. What brings you here uninvited?” Dyrano asked, drawing his sword and pointing it towards the mysterious Guild Agent. Alpha smirked, removing his hood, revealing his face much to Dyrano’s surprise.

“Wait a second. You’re one of those Guild Agents…how can this be?” Dyrano backed away a moment, intimidated by Alpha, a face familiar of a Guild Agent itself, marked by two scars over his eyes; one diagonal and the other vertical down to his neck. His left eye gave a glowing purple radiance from the retina while his right eye was a black radiance. As he slowly walked towards the boss, energy blade pointed, Dyrano could only continue to show intimidation at the sight. “That’s impossible. The Guild Agents work with the Knights to stop the Skalari! And you’re working with the Dark Oracles? What’s going on here?” Dyrano panicked, slightly trembling at the identity of the being in front of him.

            “That’s where you’re wrong you pathetic excuse of a Skalari leader,” Alpha said laughing at the fear Dyrano clearly gave off, feeding into it and building his own confidence. “We are here for something. And we believe that it is hidden within your domain. Now you can work with us, or we can eradicate you for good.” Dyrano’s fear came in check, regaining his composure and pointing his blade out once again.

            “You give quite a scare. You forget that I am still who I am,” Dyrano said, his war horse giving a neigh of intimidation back. “Besides, it’s just you who’s doing all of the heavy lifting. So you will just be a pushover to take down.” At the moment, a swarm of Susante, Dark Susante, and Dyrano Shogun Skalari emerged, surrounding Alpha at the center shrine. The remaining Dark Oracle Sorcerers prepared themselves to meet their leader, but restrained themselves hearing as his laughter echoed the lair.

            “So there is something here after all. Sorry Dyrano, but if you refuse to work with me, then you deserve to drift the Realm as the most merciful form of punishment for defying us. Enough words though. Now, get out of my sight!” Alpha prepared himself, channeling electricity through one hand, and holding the energy blade in the other, grinning as his eyes glared to Dyrano with a glow.

 

**\--- Vistral Capital ---**

            After a day of relaxing and comfort by Pypski, Zoe, and Vanessa, Lilliyan found herself content enough to return to her usual days on the main land. As Pypski returned to her group at the Rocket Hideout and Zoe set off for her home in the Eastern District, Lilliyan and Vanessa returned to the Capital, reflecting the day on the rooftop watching as the sun began to set in the distance.

            “So did you have a good day, Lilly?” Vanessa asked, hanging her feet off the edge of the building. Lilliyan took a moment to think and thought to herself.

            “Yeah, Vana…it was pretty fun to have time to sightsee everything that’s happened since you created this safe haven for the world,” Lilliyan still felt mesmerized by the scenery, laying back and taking all of the memories in. “From the shops visited, the street events, and even my battle against you.”

            “Oh yeah; that duel was pretty tough. It was the hardest I ever had to fight as a Channeler,” Vanessa commented. Lilliyan rose up again looking to Vanessa’s wrists, her Tension Bracers equipped. “I was once able to fight as a Striker. But I was terrible at it. After I did some of my own studies, I found out about fighters that used Tension to fight. I wanted to be like that, seeing as nature and balance is something that appeals to me more than anything in this world.” Vanessa stood up, letting the light breeze of the wind soothe her mind. “I don’t have the best kingdom. No kingdom is truly the best. I’ve had my share of struggles with this place. Arcane’s band of rogues against Team Rocket; the conflict with the Underground Battle Tavern; as there could be bad people down there, there are still bad people here on Vistral.” Vanessa looked to Lilliyan, still continuing her rant. “And having some kind of order and balance, and even trust in the people that work closest to you; that can take you quite a distance, and it could end this war against the Skalari and maybe even the rivalry between the schools in your case.” Vanessa’s motivation came to rather disturbing feelings for Lilliyan, thinking back to the meetings she had over the months. She looked to her School ID card, a white tag glowing on it, signaling a delivered message. The message came from Saiko, only causing her heart to race. Swiping her hand across the card, it displayed the message on a digital screen.

_“We need you back in Kasmari as soon as possible. I know it’s sudden but the Guild Agents are back. Aphro, Parfait, and I are doing our best to keep things as normalized as possible until you get back. But please take your time.”_

            “Wow that’s amazing. I guess Kasmari Knights all have that technology I see,” Vanessa said in amazement as Lilliyan removed the screen. She turned to the curious Vanessa, giving a smile and nod.

            “It’s something that the professors thought up long ago and worked it into a student ID. It serves as our way to communicate,” Lilliyan explained, looking out to the distance again, taking a deep breath. “I need to go back. Something happened that I really need to be there for,” she began to stand up and turn to the doorway inside. Before she knew it, Vanessa grabbed her arm using a small amount of Tension Energy from her Bracers, giving a look of concern.

            “You don’t have to rush back to action so quickly, Lilly. I don’t think that’s what the message intended you to do and I didn’t even read it,” Vanessa said, letting go of Lilliyan’s arm and drawing her energy back to her Bracers. Her rushed attitude became more of a calmed and modest one, no longer in a hurry to act. Looking to Vanessa, she willingly agreed and returned to look at the scenery of the kingdom.

 

**\--- Ghost Marshes: Shrine of Dyrano ---**

            The battle between Dyrano and his forces against Alpha came to an abrupt end, Alpha eliminating all of Dyrano’s forces and destroying the scenery of the lair in the process. Dark Oracle Sorcerers watched in amazement of Alpha’s single handed takedown. Dyrano continued to fight, fearful of his last stand making no difference in the result. Giving a slash at the mysterious Guild Agent, it came deflected by his hand. Trying again several times, the same result came until Dyrano came cornered.

            “This is impossible! Who are you? What are you?!” Dyrano said, the war horse trembling in fear along with his owner. Alpha said nothing to his reaction, extending his energy blade to the undead Skalari leader.

            “I’ll give you one last chance to tell me where I can find what we’re looking for,” Alpha said, quickly losing his patience. Looking back to the center structure slightly damaged. “Why even guard a weapon from us? We both know it’s there.” Dyrano stayed strong, wanting to attack but knowing anything he could do would severely impact him anyway. Hearing footsteps and looking back, Alpha watched as a Sorcerer came from the group, holding another glowing stone, trailing to the second urn. Alpha’s eyes peered back to Dyrano, shocked and nervous looking as the Sorcerer placed the stone into the urn.

            “So it seems that you are hiding something. Maybe that last stone or whatever,” Alpha prepared himself, getting in a combatting state. More Susante and Dark Susante appeared again to defend Dyrano and the shrine, irritating Alpha in the process, shown by a sigh of disgust. “On second thought, I think I’m done dealing with the likes of you. You don’t belong in our world anyway.” Alpha’s eyes flashed a bright glow as he vanished in a flash of shadows, ruthlessly and bloodthirstily killing the Skalari, followed by Dyrano, appearing at his eye level and slashing him repeatedly. The completely unmoved Dyrano fell off of the horse, fading away slowly as the damage came to be too extreme. The war horse vanished first and Alpha safely landed in the marsh waters, his jacket torn and flowing in the shallow breeze. A stone appeared at Dyrano’s side, emitting a trail of light to the last urn. Grinning at the sight, Alpha proceeded to pick up the stone, not minding the disappearing Dyrano next to him.

            “You should have worked with us. But in the end, I doubt we would want someone like you,” Alpha said to himself, walking to the urn and placing the stone inside the socket. The structure began to react, going into the ground and revealing a passage. Dyrano looked on in mercy, reaching his arm out in Alpha’s direction as it began to fade away into the shadows. The remaining Sorcerers followed in pattern behind Alpha as they made their way into the passage.

 

“Agent A, I think I’ve found what we’re looking for.”

“Excellent. I take it your task was easier than expected, Alpha?”

“We lost a few members to some of the rogue Skalari, but it’s nothing too major of a problem for me. We also still hold onto our reserve team in case we’re in a pinch for numbers. Although, it is still sad things turned out this way for Dyrano.”

“He was always foolish when it came to allegiance to fellow Skalari. No matter though. We shall bring more Oracles to help you retrieve the artifact. Once you return to the stronghold, prepare the other fighters until the tournament.”

“Yes sir.”

 

**\--- Dragon School – The Next Morning ---**

            After a satisfied night of recovery thanks to Vanessa, Lilliyan returned to the school completely calm with a reinvigorated motivation. Changing back into her usual attire outside of the Dragon School Gates, she came crowded by several Knights greeting her as she made her way into the school grounds. Saiko stood at the main building, smiling and laughing to herself at the attention she had received. About an hour passed of socializing and merriment before Lilliyan could make her way into the main building with Saiko.

            “It’s nice to see you are back in better shape,” Saiko commented, leading the way down the halls to the Guardian Room. “Plus it was also nice to see you get crowded by everyonethat came here for the tournament tomorrow.”

            “It wasn’t everyone. Also, if I realized that was what you all had to deal with, I would have gone invisible before even stepping foot into Fortville,” Lilliyan responded slightly complaining. Thinking back a moment as she landed, she noticed Fortville’s Guild Agent at the shelter in his position. She stopped walking leading Saiko to do the same. “So they’re back now of all times in the past few weeks I see,” she said a bit hushed and continuing to walk afterward.

            “We’re not too sure of much. Neither are the Headmasters supposedly. I think the only option we have right now is to speak directly with one of the leading Guild Agents,” Saiko recommended, counting out the Guild Agents they could interrogate. “Guild Agents A, M, and Z could perhaps be some we could bring in to ask questions of.” Lilliyan shrugged her shoulders, slightly confident in the answers she could get.

            “It’s worth a try. But we have to keep this discrete. For now it’s just us and the other Guardians,” she said, agreeing on Saiko’s terms. Making their way around the corner of the hallway, they arrived at the Guardian Room where the other Guardians all sat around the table conversing with one another. The chatter came to a stop as they welcomed the Guardian leader back to the school from her unexpected trip to Vistral. Quickly updated on the events since her leave, they began to share the plan to meet with one of the Guild Agents.

 

“It seems that Lilliyan is calling for me to come into the Guardian Room for a meeting.”

“Are you sure about that, Agent A? Do you think they could be onto us?”

“I doubt it. Leave this to me. I can try our best to clear our names.”

 

            Within a matter of minutes, Guild Agent A entered into the Guardian Room, looking on as the Guardians gave a suspecting glare at him. Lilliyan in the middle of the table initially welcomed the Guild Agent, followed by Saiko. The rest of the Guardians however remained silent at the sight of him.

            “So why was I called in here at such an unusual occasion?” Agent A questioned, making his way to the seat available to him, placed a distance away from the other Guardians looking his direction, as if it were to be an interrogation. Lilliyan scratched her head, wondering why he was already on the defensive. She took a deep breath and began to speak.

            “We are just wondering where you and the other Guild Agents have been? You have given us quite a bit of hostility in the past few weeks. Your reports have been less detailed than usual. And you have not been at your stations as often as you should have. We are beyond suspicious of your intentions and would like to ask your view of what has been going on.” Agent A’s expression stayed masked, mixed with tension from being found out and whether or not the questions would get any more in depth.

            “We and the other Guild Agents have found ourselves wanting to find a way to help bring an end to this Skalari uprising. With the defeat of Rojas the Sorcerer, we began to brainstorm ideas to close the portal to the Skalari. For a more restful feeling, we thought Vistral would be a suitable place to tend to our discussions. Unfortunately, we haven’t come up with too much,” he explained, hiding the intentions of the others with the lies being spoken. Lilliyan detected the lies in his explanation but didn’t speak up about it. “On behalf of the other Agents, we are sorry that our work has been lackluster at best. In our defense and support, we have kept knowledge of the Kasmari Tournament being held tomorrow. Perhaps we can help out with the tournament line-up in some way.” Lilliyan dug deeper into the way his words were spoken, being too straightforward to believe outright. Looking to Saiko, Zadius, and Aphrodite, they each looked on slightly in disbelief of his words.

            “I’m sorry. I’m not sure that we can completely believe you just yet. Even after explaining the actions of you and the other Guild Agents.” Saiko inserted, with the others silently agreeing with her. “There are several holes in your reasoning that even I think you would know something about.” Aphrodite nodded a bit more than the others to that statement.

            “I agree with Saiko on those terms,” Aphrodite added. “Intentionally leaving gaps of information out of important documentation to our database is one thing. But leaving completely out of the blue? That’s where we find your actions a bit skewed. Even if you are right that you have wanted to help bring an end to all of this sooner, it didn’t have to take hiding out to do it. And now you come back, eager to help with this tournament?” Aphrodite’s rant came silenced by Lilliyan, standing up and locking her eyes to the Guild Agent.

            “We’re not sure what we can believe in you right now. For now, you and the other Guild Agents can resume your work from within the shelters. But we refuse to have you and the others making any kind of involvement in the tournament. Consider this the lightest punishment we can provide for the recent negligence and performance to your duties under the Kasmari Schools. Are we clear?” Lilliyan gave an intimidating stare, eyes locked onto the Guild Agent as he nodded in agreement to the terms given and proceeded to leave the room by request of the meeting ending. Guild Agent A made his way down the hall a bit, passing by a few students. The moment he was alone, he uttered a snicker which came into a full laughter.

            “It doesn’t matter what rules you put out now, Guardians. Banned from the tournament or not, our plans will still go through and every single one of you will suffer!” he declared, straightening his suit and walking out of the school.

            Back in the Guardian Room, Lilliyan took a deep breath having not been that tense about a situation in quite some time. Veltan and Zadius sat in questioning positions along with Aphrodite and Parfait. Aurora, Mikisi, and Saiko looked to Lilliyan as the interrogative meeting came down to earth again.

            “Does anyone wonder what he meant by finding a way to close the portal to the Skalari?” Zadius started out. “Have we not had our Professors and other Teachers looking for manners to do that time and time again?”

            “And isn’t Xiege still in the realm of the Skalari herself?” Aurora added in, bringing recollection to everyone in the group other than Veltan. “Closing the gate would mean trapping her into the realm as well. She’s one of us. We really can’t have that happen.” Upon placing those questions out, the suspicion they all had escalated even more.

            “Let’s not worry too much about it,” Mikisi said, eyes closed and keeping calm. “If they are back to resume their operations, then I guess we should just keep them on watch. Like a probation. There’s no point in the drama of this with the tournament tomorrow.” She opened her eyes, looking to Lilliyan. “It’s your call, Lilly. We’ll do what we can with them once the tournament is done. And we can at least help them with this goal they seek once we can find a way to retrieve Xiege.”

            “I’m on board for that, Miki.” Saiko added. “Let’s think about the Knights, the reunion, and the tournament. Once things calm down we’ll set this into plan.” Agreed upon by the others, Lilliyan decided to relay that message as note, delivering it to Guild Agent A as he returned to his designated Knight Shelter. Receiving the note, he gave a grin of satisfaction once again, confident that he has successfully trumped the Guardians’ insight.

 

**\--- Realm of the Skalari ---**

            Still traveling her way through the Realm in resistance of Resouna, Xiege made her way to strange ruins. After time of looking, she came across the base of many statues, all decayed or in ruins. Making her way through she stumbled across seven statues at the end in a circular area. The statues at the end only had a few in form while the rest were like the bases down the path.

            “I wonder why all of these are here? Some of these do look familiar though,” she thought, looking at the remaining statues: Scorpion King, Volcanic Mole, and Dyrano still showing of the seven. She walked over to one of the statue bases, brushing off the accumulated dirt and dust on it. Her eyes opened wide as she read the name on the statue, “Rojas the Sorcerer” displayed by the enemy’s image above the name. “Wait a second…are these?” she questioned, running over to another statue base, labeled as “Arfa Ruksoru,” followed by “Sitha Ruksoru” and “Itnin Ruksoru.” Stepping back into the center of the area, her heart began to race.

            “These are the Skalari that we have defeated?” she thought to herself. A rumbling sound came as she turned looking as the Dyrano statue began to decay quickly, vanishing into nothing but the base of the statue. Walking over to the statue, a name appeared sketched by a dim light reading “Phantom Rider Dyrano.” Thinking to herself a moment, she turned around looking back at some of the other statue bases. Searching through the other statues before, she swept dust, dirt and rubble to uncover more and more names, finally finding one name and image that caught her memory; the purple Dark Nine Tailed Fox, Kuvali.

            “There’s no doubt it. These are all the Skalari that have taken down in their true form,” she said to herself, looking down the ruins path. “And it looks like we’re almost done. But what happens when we defeat them all?” Leaving the question under curiosity she left the ruins the way she came in, continuing to drift the realm. “Why do I feel worried though? This weird feeling in my chest that the Guardians…” Xiege stopped her speech and took a deep breath. She raised her hand, generating a crystalized hand identical to how she sealed herself in the cave.


	15. The Last Event

            The day before the tournament was upon the Kasmari Knights. More participants made their way from Vistral arriving in the schools a bit slower than the other day. As the meeting between the Guardians came to an end, Lilliyan, Sygnora, Aphrodite, and Parfait continued to discuss among themselves as they made their way through the school, not too content with the results they got from the interrogation.

            “So what should we do about making sure the tournament plays out the way it is intended to?” Aphrodite questioned. “Should we stay with our first idea of guarding the citizens coming to watch? It might be a high scale event for us with how many people have become so interested.” She skipped in front of the group of four before turning around and walking backwards looking to the three ladies still in thought.

            “I see your point. I mean we didn’t block off the School Battlefield and completely remodel it to have stands for a widespread audience like a stadium for nothing,” Sygnora ranted, bringing that to mention before continuing to think. “Isn’t that close to being done by the way?”

            “I think it opens later today through the Battle Gateway. We’ll have the schools open for spectators to proceed through,” Lilliyan explains briefly. “In a way, I think we all have some kind of work we need to do before all of this is to be finalized. The investigation with the Guild Agents will have to be put on hold and we’ll just have to think about it later.” Parfait looked to Lilliyan, breaking out of her thought process at her statement.

            “It may be a bit reckless, but maybe we should have someone watch the Guild Agents. Something about Agent A’s words and explanation don’t fall too content with my ears,” Parfait said, getting the attention of the other Guardians.

            “None of us are content with his explanation, Parfait,” Sygnora said with a hint of frustration in her attitude. “His words sounded uncertain and rushed. Sure he apologized, but does he really mean it? Maybe spying on them is a good idea for the tournament, but what good does that do besides show our trust of them is shaky?” Aphrodite turned around walking straightforward again, shrugging her shoulders to her friend’s response as they walked around the corner to the front hallway of the main building. “Let’s set this aside us, like Lilly said. We still have to make sure we cater to pretty much everyone for this reunion. Gem and the others have done their part quite well. And now we just have to make the best of this while we can.” Sygnora said, giving motivation and optimism to the others.

            “Helloooooo Guardians,” a familiar voice echoed through the school and courtyard. Sygnora froze in place, feeling her eye twitch slightly, happily scowling.

            “Even for Asnur….” Sygnora said quietly to herself.

**\--- Fortville: White Cloud Lake ---**

            Standing on one of the isolated lily pads, Asnur snickered as she held a single Megaphone in her hand, vanishing from use. She removed her launcher cannon changing her snicker to a laugh eager to find the Guardians she called out.

            “Do you really have to always do that, Nur?” Sahara said, looking to the manic Heavy Launcher knight along with Roulette. Asnur shrugged her shoulders and remained quiet, jumping off of the water platform to join the others. “You tend to do that at districts in Vistral. Don’t you ever have enough of that?” Asnur trailed a hand through her hair blatantly dodging the question and enjoying the feeling of being back.

            “I don’t always do that!” Asnur finally answered to something, reacting unlike her seemingly outgoing nature. Roulette and Sahara looked to one another.

            “Yes you do!” the two Rocket members said at the same time, leading her to face away with a different expression.

            “I wonder why I’m traveling with you two,” Asnur muttered under her breath, not heard by the two. Loading Pyro Charges, she fired a single shot to an Evil Totem Skalari, instantly killing it. “No matter; I just want to bring down a Guardian someway, somehow. And then my life will be complete.” Roulette nodded her head at the unlikeliness of that being possible.

            “Are you sure your life will be _that_ complete, Asnur?” Sygnora said, appearing behind the Heavy Launcher. Scared and jumping back she pointed her launcher cannon to the Guardian, swiftly appearing upon her arrival and welcoming them in a random fashion. Sygnora fell to the ground laughing as Asnur continued to point, heart racing a bit frantic. After an awkward moment of laughter, Sygnora stood up finally greeting Sahara and Roulette as well and walking with the others back to the Dragon School.

            “So you’re all planning to enter the tournament as well?” Sygnora questioned catching her breath, relieving a bit of her stress with scaring Asnur.

            “Yeah we are...even if we are probably going to lose to the likes of Gem or Chi,” Roulette responded, twirling her dual guns. Sygnora wondered to herself thinking back to the mission at the Dark Oracle Mansion and Chinami’s condition. In the distance towards the school, Rhainbow came running quickly, excited to see Asnur shouting her name repeatedly. Thinking quickly, she, Sahara, and Sygnora jump aside as Rhainbow tackled her dear friend in embrace, her launcher cannon falling aside. The three continued to stare blankly at the affectionate hug as Gemini and Kalysto caught up to Rhainbow and stood with the others to watch as well.

            “Entering the tournament too?” Gemini directed the question to Sahara, not looking his direction. Sahara simply nodded, completely attentive to the somewhat hilarious struggling of Asnur. “What about the rest of the Rockets? I wouldn’t think Pypski, Deki, Day, or Night to have turned down an offer.” Asnur started to reach for her launcher cannon, trying to grab the base.

            “They didn’t want to bother. Too much pressure and having to get the gear in tune for it. So why even try is what they said,” Roulette responded, slipping her Dual Guns back to her holsters on her legs. “It won’t stop me. It rarely has if you know how determined I can get.” A brief pause occurred between them.

            “This is true…but you do realize that you could have opted to order custom equipment for this tournament,” Gemini mentioned, Sahara and Roulette giving an expression of shock. “Pretty sure you’ll do fine without it if you’ve been training in Vistral.” The banter came to yet another long pause.

            “So how long is this gonna go on for?” Kalysto commented, watching as Asnur got a hold of her launcher cannon, attempting to point it at Rhainbow still holding a tight hug on her. “Maybe we should stop this,” she said, the group holding themselves back from bursting out in laughter.

 

**\--- Forest of Silence: West Sunlit Area ---**

            Having recovered from her discomforts to the best of her ability, Chinami sat atop one of the rock formations near the waterfall at the northwest region of the forest, meditating and calming her mind with the rushing waters, a cool mist of the restored waterfall spraying from the crashing waters against the rocks. Taking deep breaths, she let her mind wander only hearing the sounds of the water and nature.

            “The tournament is in less than 24 hours, and you’re out here again Chinami?” Alphaba said from nearby with her friend Prisia noticing and approaching the meditating Priest. She folded her arms standing at the edge of the water and watching as she wasn’t paying any kind of attention. “This feels like déjà vu you know that right? Time and time I see you there since that mission you had in the Valley.” Alphaba skipped along a few rocks as she made her way to Chinami. “So what’s up? Is something still on your-” She paused, noticing Chinami’s bottom lip quivering and her facial expression struggling.

            Chinami’s eyes opened as she gave a sigh of concern. She picked up her staff, looking at it and feeling a part of herself inside of it. “I’m not ready for this tournament, Alphaba,” she spoke quietly, trailing her staff in the water in front of her. “I keep having visions that something bad is going to happen. I’m not sure if it’s towards me or not. But whoever that guy I fought was, his voice seems to tell me things.” Chinami stood up, stylishly casting Fire Balls into the water.

            “You seem to be alright combat wise. What if your mind is just playing tricks on you?” Prisia said from nearby. Chinami looked over to one of the watchers of the valley, lobbing a single Fire Ball her direction. Prisia stepped around frantically trying not to catch burns then gave an angry stare to Chinami. Alphaba found a bit of humor in the action. The Watcher of the Forest removed her hood and continued to speak to Chinami.

            “I think you’ll do fine. Just believe in yourself and you can beat this,” Alphaba said in a brief closing statement, standing up and giving the Priest a pat on the shoulder before returning to Prisia, giving Chinami her time alone. As the two watchers left, Chinami returned to her meditating, comforted by Alphaba’s words and feeling a bit more confident.       

            Over the remainder of the day, many Kasmarian citizens shared the thought of the tournament. Events, festivals and gatherings were held in the towns of Hillville and Fortville for awards and prizes. The Guild Agents, forced to be centered in the midst of events kept their intentions at a level mindset, helping where it was needed from the town communities. Guardians Krynne and Zadius kept an eye on the agents at the event venues. The Mechers started to pack up their essentials in secrecy, preparing for the request the Headmasters provided. The Headmasters remained in their respective offices, not speaking and rather merely thinking of what could be going on.

            That evening, Sahara, Roulette, and the other returning Dragons and Owls participated in a series of Marble Battles, fought for a full audience mixed of the schools and citizens from the festivals in the Marble Battle Arena. Battles were also held in the Rival Battle Arena as well as Mecher Melanie replicated Mecher Mike’s actions, challenging 3 Owl knights to a sparring battle, also under a full audience. Coming up short, Melanie fell defeated by the Knights and followed her defeat with bragging rights from Mike.

            Closing out the day of reunion, Kasmarians everywhere gathered near the Strange Cavern in Greenville as fireworks were launched into the sky; Wiz, Mysticalia, Kurokami, and several Heavy Launcher Knights assisted in the celebration, standing atop some of the higher hills and loading Pyro Charges and firing them upward, clashing and forming festive explosions into the sky. Friends from all over sat at and around the cave entrance, looking through the trees above as the bright lights beamed down in a strobe light fashion.

            As the festivities came to a lighter scale, Gemini broke off from his group, walking the trails around Greenville on his own. Arriving at the Lumber Mill south of Greenville, he found himself crossing paths with Chinami, also walking around of her own accord and seemingly calmed from her earlier meditation. The two came to a stop, staring at one another in hostility.

            “Chi…” Gemini said subtly uncertain of whether she was going to speak or not.  Chinami closed her eyes and raised her hand towards him, gesturing silence of him.

            “If there’s something you need to know, such as if I’m ready for this tournament. Don’t worry about me,” she said, materializing her priest staff and pointing it at the Striker as an honorable sign. “I’ll show you that nothing can stop me from being the best.” Leaving him speechless, Chinami twirled her staff before holding it in her hand to her side walking past him without a single thought to speak anymore. Gemini looked to her, tilting his head a moment in question.

            “That wasn’t what I was going to say…I wonder why you did say it though; did something happen in the last few days?” he spoke in a worrying tone. With a helpless sigh, he continued his walk in the other direction as the night sky glistened against the field he proceeded upon.

 

**\--- The Next Day ---**

            Fireworks launched from the site of the Kasmari Tournament as gatherings of civilians across the land and even Vistral gathered in the seats of the School Battlefield’s constructed and revised arena. The large center of the battlefield was completely redesigned, adding obstacles and platforms, mixed with natural elements of rock formations and water hazards. The seating around the main ring went several rows up and out. Special seating was provided in the center of the lines of seats for the Guardians and other Kasmari school workers that set out to watch. At the sides of the location were the schools and structures from the respective campuses; nothing really new from the regular Battlefield itself. Beneath the stands and land were several preparation rooms, where the contestants about to come up awaited their time on the battlefield. The Battle Gateway also contained numerous participants, preparing from the outside.

            Lilliyan took center stage as the crowds began to take their seats. Saiko and Aphrodite stood at her side, happy for this day that had come upon them. Gemini, Sahara, Bui, and a few other participants sat in the waiting rooms underneath the arena, stocking themselves accordingly and within requirement of the rules of the tournament. Lilliyan’s speech to the public began.

            “Welcome everyone to the Kasmari Reunion Tournament, the final event of the Knight Reunion festival. Before explaining how the tournament will go underway, I would like to thank the students and Knights from both schools over the times for helping and fighting against the impending Skalari threats. As it looks like we are on the verge of ending this battle, we have decided to have this celebration as we have not had one for quite some time. By the end of today, we will know who is considered to be the strongest knight combatant in all of Kasmari.” The crowd applauded at the moment of time as Saiko stepped forward following Lilliyan’s speech.

            “Contestants in the tournament will all be placed in one full bracket of single elimination. The losers of their respective battles will be placed in three freestyle bonus rounds, depending on their decision to continue battling. The freestyle rounds mean nothing too much; they just serve as a side tournament for those who didn’t make it where they hoped, and would like to take a bit more aggression out on their opponents. Those matches will be held in our Rival Battle Arenas with the rules off. Once we reach the top 8 of the main tournament, we will enhance the main arena here as the showdown to see who the best is will truly be determined!” Another roar of cheers came from the audience, exciting the Knights in the preparation rooms. Mysticalia loaded her launcher cannon in the corner of the room. Upon finishing, she looked over to Hitome, maximizing her Dual Gun ammo, placing her additional supply in her inventory.  Attention then went to Chinami, leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. The concern for the quiet priest still lingered through Mysticalia, causing her to want to approach but holding herself back.

            Back on the main stage, Aphrodite made her way forward, clearing her throat. “Would all contests of the groups, please come out to the main arena,” she said, commencing the tournament. Emerging from the walkway of the preparation rooms a group of Knights, friends, rivals, and foes alike, made their way onto the arena and looked to Aphrodite as they came into position. “All of you have been given a placement this morning informed that you will be facing those in your respective groups, allowing you to prepare for your group with the utmost coordination.” Some of the Knights reached for their card placement resembling a particular color and icon representing various things across Kasmari. As Aphrodite grinned holding back her laughter a bit, a few Knights happened to catch a snicker or two from the eccentric Dual Gunner Guardian. “We actually lied to you.” The information fell on humor and disappointment by the Knights competing from on the arena and overhearing in the back. Saiko proceeded forward, taking over for Aphrodite.

            “We have instead randomized your entries and you will now have to prepare yourselves for not just one but four groups of Knights, just to mix things up.” Saiko said snapping her fingers, resulting in the cards of the contestants disappearing from in their hands and packs. She watched as they looked to one another, looking out for the heavy-hitters of the group. Fear struck some Knights as Chinami stood in the back eyes locked onto her, hoping their paths wouldn’t run into her too soon. Looking at the display screen, names mixed and jumbled around, forming out the bracket of names with the top name glowing.

            “It looks like we have our first match: a Dragon showdown between Roulette and Crimson. Who’s got the better reaction timing in this battle of Dual Gunners? The first battle of the Kasmari Reunion Tournament will commence in a few moments.” Roulette was happy to know she was able to start the tournament, giving a motivated grin as she glanced to her opponent, rather calm unlike most other circumstances. As she read the bracket lineup, her happiness struggled to remain as Chinami’s name came a few names below, feeling that she would face her sooner than she had hoped. The groups cleared out back to the preparation rooms. The first round started as soon as the contestants returned, leading Roulette and Crimson to take their positions. Display screens showed the life bars and timer between them. The Dragon Knights activated their potions and ability buffs as the countdown began.

 

**\--- Fortville: Knight Shelter ---**

            Guild Agent A stood unusually in the Knight Shelter in town with the nurse, shopkeepers, and a few residents watching the tournament occur from a display screen. They periodically looked back at him as he pretended to work on his computer. “It seems that I’m being watched closely for some reason,” he thought closing his laptop and turning away from the people nearby. “Alpha, unleash the diversion soon. It’s time we make our way to our target and finish this,” Agent A said quietly in a small piece on his suit.


	16. The Price of Mercy

            At the edge of Hillville on the trail to James Isle, Mechers Mike and Melanie, fully stocked with their necessities, met up looking to one another before looking to the path ahead of them. “Are you sure we have to do this Mike?” she asked, feeling that there was something missing in the equation. Mike tossed his enhancing hammer a few times, taking a moment to think to himself.

            “Well it’s just as the Headmasters told us. And I believe their word that something could happen. It’s best we do this if we want to look for something in the chance nobody else can. Where to start is what I’m not sure about, but we’ll think of something.” Mike walked ahead keeping his head clear, not wanting to turn back. Melanie gave one last breath of fresh air of Hillville, feeling a bitter taste overwhelm her.

“It’s just…why abandoning them at the chance of finding nothing? Unless you have that much confidence in them,” she said to herself looking on as Mike continued ahead. Shaking off her concerns, she followed after Mike on the trail to James Isle.

 

**\--- Reunion Tournament Arena ---**

            The battles in the arena brought excitement and shock to the audience watching endearingly. As the tournament battles preceded further and further, the difference of power, technique and ability began to thin as the truly evenly matched opponents came face to face. In the Rival Battle Arenas, Knights having already lost felt the drive to keep fighting to prove their worth although they had already been eliminated. Roulette, having been eliminated predictably by Chinami, entered one of the Rival Battle Arenas facing off against Bui not affected whatsoever by his performance in the tournament.

            “I knew someone out there would beat me. I just didn’t think I would lose so close to the top of the pack, especially to that of a Striker that fights like Gemini,” he said, readying himself with banter towards his opponent. Roulette continued to think to herself, looking to Sahara rooting her on.

            “At least you didn’t have to face Chinami,” she said in response. “Something felt weird about the battle we had though. I felt like I was about to win against her through it all,” she thought to herself, looking to the crowd of Dragons, a few of them recognized in the group. “Oh well. At least the Guardians made this side tournament in which I can top the competition in!” Roulette began to twirl her dual guns clicking and reloading before aiming at the brash Crasher as the battle counted down to begin.

            The main tournament and the secondary tournament’s numbers came down rather quickly as the brackets decreased and increased between the two. Gemini, Chinami, Mysticalia, and a few friends contended in the main tournament bracket. Kari stood among them, performing surprisingly well for a skilled recon Knight. The first of the Top 16 matches were underway as Wiz and Mysticalia stumbled among one another in the bracket. Meeting at center stage, they pointed their launcher cannons to one another.

            “You realize I have to get you back for freezing me the other day,” Wiz said in a rivaling remark, looking to Mysticalia’s smirk.

            “You realize that’s not going to be as easy as you would imagine,” she responded, mimicking Wiz’s banter. As the timer came down to single digits, the two rushed to cover, loading their launcher cannons and activating their Energy Scopes to hope for a potential snipe. The sound alarmed signaling the start of the battle with Mysticalia not finished loading her launcher cannon and Wiz already preparing himself with a Power Charge Aura. Firing Quadra Cannon shots into the sky, Wiz shot at each of them, sending a rain of fire down in Mysticalia’s general direction, forcing her hand as she came out of hiding. Dodging the chain attack, she hurried to the water hazard, firing a single Hail Shot into the water and making a pillar of ice. Leaping over it with incredible acrobatics and turning to it, she bashed the ice with her launcher cannon, she looked through the hardly clear ice, charging her Rail Cannon and blasting the broken chunk of ice at Wiz. Barely avoiding the unique combination attack, he closed the distance, making the battle come down to the first successful connection.

 

**\--- Fortville: Knight Shelter ---**

            Taking a break from the tournament venue, Krynne made her way to the Knight Shelter in town, checking in on the shopkeepers, nurse, and civilians mingling and watching the tournament, surprised and excited to have seen that recordings of the event were being held. Looking around, she held a sentiment of distrust as she could not see the Guild Agent in station whatsoever. She gave a shocked gasp and immediately began to investigate.

            “Where is the Guild Agent?” she asked, getting the attention of the workers at the shelter. The shopkeeper looked around before shrugging her shoulders. The nurse reflected the unsure actions of that of the shopkeeper. Krynne’s expression grew nervous as she turned away. “After they agreed to keep their word to stay and not involve themselves,” she thought, holding her anger in. A loud boom came from over the hills near the White Cloud Lake and Chicken Farm.

“What was that?” Krynne shouted, looking to the distance, a dark cloud emerging over the hills. Removing her claws, she hurried over to the location not wasting any time.

            “Aurora, come in. We have a problem!” Krynne communicated through a yellow link ring, activating her Sprint ability to rush over the lily pads across the White Cloud Lake.

            “I’m aware.  The Pet Hospital informed me of a rift portal that emerged. I’m on the way there right now, Has something appeared there for you too?” Aurora questioned back. Krynne reached the Chicken Farm, looking to a large rift portal stopping and observing as the Skalari around it were daunted by the emergence of it.

            “Yes. It’s a rift appeared at the Chicken Farm. Do you think this has been premeditated?” Krynne wondered walking around the rift, sharpening her claws. “And what about the Guild Agents; Are any of them around?”

            “I haven’t heard one make any report of it. It’s as though they disappeared again.” Krynne gasped at the feeling she had upon Aurora’s response. Biting her bottom lip, she stared into the rift.

            “Do you think we should hurry back to the Arena, Rora to make sure everyone is safe? I feel like something very bad is about to happen at the event,” Krynne questioned to her Guardian ally, taking a priest staff and summoning a Striker Shadow through the power of her Guardian Pendant. The summoned Shadow approached the rift and merely stared blankly into the core. In a momentary shock, the Shadow witnessed a figure on the other side and before it could do anything came knocked away by a pulsated ring of energy. As her ally vanished at her feet, she switched back to her claws and looked to the rift as well, spotting the mysterious figure from within.

            “These rifts are a little bit strange if you asked me,” Krynne spoke in contact with Aurora. To a near expected outcome, no response came from the other Guardian. “Aurora? Are you still there?” Still no response and from that she thought back to the events in the Valley of Beasts. Krynne stepped back and prepared a Freezing Wave kick into the rift. As the cross surged into the rift, it appeared to be completely absorbed and the rift unaffected. She looked to her hand tightening it into a fist already believing that her Guardian power wouldn’t help. With no other option, she retreated to the Arena as well, hoping that someone would be alert to the danger that seemed imminent.

 

**\--- Reunion Tournament Arena ---**

“The top 8 have officially been decided. Would those Knights please come and stand before us.”

            Lilliyan led the audience in applause as she looked to the final eight Knights as they made their way to the center of the battlefield. Knights from the side tournaments all gathered in the main arena, most excited but others disappointed at the remaining contestants. Clearing her throat, she looked to Saiko and Aphrodite watching from the stands above and proceeded.

“Banisher…Trike…Kurokami…Teriyaki. Mysticalia…Kari…Chinami…and Gemini” Lilliyan spoke calling the names of the finalists out as she made her way to the center of the stage, meeting them face to face. “You made it this far in the tournament from your shown skill and dedication to your knight class and technique. Some of you may have not even thought you’d see this point in the tournament. And now we shall begin the final stage of-”

            “Wait Lilly!” Aurora called out, hurrying onto the battlefield from the preparation rooms below the stands. “Something’s wrong! Call it strange but I think this tournament is a setup for something against us!” The audience’s cheers came to silence following with concerned murmurs. Laughter filled the air at an instant, startling everyone in attendance.

_“It looks like someone has finally caught onto it. Unfortunately for you it’s too late”_

            The clouds above them darkened as an ominous shadow developed around the outer wall of the main stage. The transformations that the battlefield underwent nullified and returned to its normal School Battlefield ring as a dark ring developed from the shadows at the outer wall. Joining the other Knights and Lilliyan, Aurora, claws ready, looked to the changing landscape and for anything unusual from the crowd during the changes. Emerging from the dark ring were Kasmari Knights in that of a Dark Oracle form, weapons and gear equipped. The audience began to panic at the sight of what seemed to be false Knights, leading the Guardians and spectating Knights in the crowd to calm everyone down and keep them protected.

            “What’s going on here?” Saiko thought, looking into the audience. As the first wave of Dark Oracles emerged, in came a Guild Agent at several corners of the ring protected by several Dark Oracle Sorcerers and Scouts. “I thought they weren’t supposed to be here! Who’s responsible for this?” She and Aphrodite stuck close to one another, looking across the arena as Guild Agent A appeared on the other raised section. “Guild Agent A? Are you the one behind all of this?”

            “And what if I am, my dear?” he responded, locking his eyes onto Lilliyan. “What are you able to do besides watch as we take over Kasmari?” the guild agent spoke as he gestured his hand, calling forth more Dark Oracles, appearing from the ring around the arena. The other Guild Agents remained in place, stabilizing the ring as more and more enemies appeared; the numbers becoming countless. The Dark Oracle looking Knights began to approach the group in the center only to be stopped on command of Guild Agent A. He resumed speaking over everyone, slowly casting in panic and paralysis into more spectators. “Allow me to introduce you to a new type of Dark Oracle. One inherited by several results provided by the Knights of Kasmari. I’ve decided to refer to them as Templars.”

Chinami’s head began to hurt as the feeling of the visions attacked her; remembering one of them to be a scenario identical to this.  “Oh no…this can’t be happening right now!” she thought to herself, losing focus quickly. Lilliyan and Mysticalia looked to Chinami in worry, driven to protect her as the enemies began to surround them.

            “Templars…” Saiko said to herself, looking at the reflecting traits each and every one of them shared with that of most Elite Kasmari Knights. She averted her thoughts and made the next call to action.  “All Knights: get the citizens out of here! Guardians help them out. Escort them to the safeties in Fortville and Hillville!” As attention came to the ways out of the area, time and effort came halted as teeming numbers of Dark Oracles emerged from the entrances to the Battle Gateway, throwing the entire venue into a warzone. Parfait, Sygnora and Zadius led a group from their side to Hillville, while Veltan and Mikisi, supported by Aphrodite led the other side into Fortville. At the gesture of Guild Agent A, the Sorcerers and Scouts charged past their Templars and after the eight Knights in the center of the arena. Working with Aurora and Lilliyan, they engaged in battle against what felt like hundreds of Dark Oracles and more to come.

Saiko looked as Guild Agent A gave a twisted laughter, enjoying the chaos escalating. Frustrated by his entertainment, Saiko channeled a Fire Ball launching it to the rogue Guild Agent. With a gleam in his eye, he caught the Fire Ball crushing it in his hands to Saiko’s surprise. More Dark Oracles appeared behind Saiko, drawing her into fighting as well. Attempting to dispel the enemies, her Guardian ability failed as she took a dark energy shot directly, taking minimum damage but damage thereof.

            “H-h-how?” she thought as the Dark Oracles approached her position. Jumping to her rescue, Briar and Jace caught their attention, knocking them into the stands as the last few panicking civilians made their way out of the seating sections. Protecting Saiko, the three hurried and followed behind the crowd of escaping civilians as they made their way around the uppermost section of the spectator seats, looking to the center of the ring.

            “How do we help them out?” Jace questioned partially out of breath. Saiko stopped with Jace and Briar following suit at the very moment. Some of the Dark Oracles from the seats below began to rise again, bringing them into a combat mode again. As they paced up the levels, a Freezing Wave completely stopped them in their tracks followed by a Seismic Slam to eliminate them. As the debris cleared, Krynne emerged with a frantic look on her face as she hurried to Saiko and the others.

            “This is crazy! How could we have not expected the Guild Agents to be responsible for all of this? How could we have been so merciful?” Krynne asked in a vented rage looking to the battlefield center. “We need to help them but it’s so difficult to deal with lowering the numbers AND getting the civilians to safety.” Jace and Briar felt pressured by the options they had. With almost an impulsive move, Jace jumped down a few stairs to hurry to her friends, only to have been delivered an uppercut from a Dark Oracle Templar in the shadows as numbers appeared from within the seats. Jace landed at the top seats near the group, groaning as Briar immediately hurried to cast Rejuvenate on her ally.

            “They’re not going to make this any easier on us,” Jace presumed, getting back up and standing side by side with Krynne. The Dark Oracles attention was completely split by their opposition: between the Guardians, Jace and Briar, and civilians running while guarded by a mix of Dragon and Owl Knights forced to fight for the same cause. Feeling confident, Saiko led the charge, spreading waves of Fire Seeds down the stands and eliminating enemies as her support followed behind.

            “We’ll just have to make our way down to the others and get as close as we can,” Briar assumed, following Saiko’s action and aiding the Fire Seed barrage.

 

_“You won’t be able to escape what we have decided in this world. Because we will be the ones who will make it what it was meant to be.”_

            Chinami’s voices came crashing into her head, as the numbers looked to be decreasing, but continued to come at the same pace. Working alongside Kari, Mysticalia, and Kurokami, they joined their attack patterns together; Chinami’s attack patterns sloppy and discorded.

            “Chinami, are you okay?” Kari questioned, looking at the Priest’s condition, loose and weary. A Dark Oracle Scout snuck through their attacks, striking Kari down for a moment before retaliating back up with a Lightning Trail. Chinami shook her head, launching a Fire Seed and missing as the enemies circled around the flames.

_“You don’t have to be among them. You are different. You are unique. You live under the fortune of power. The power you have now is being used wrong. Can you not see this?”_

            Taking down the wave of enemies, Jace, Briar, Krynne and Saiko recuperated at the bottom of the stands and looking to the battlefield, the Dark Oracle numbers dropping slightly. Their attention shifted to the arena entrances, where crowds of people were still gathered as the Knights continued to break past the waves and make their way through the Battle Gateway into the schools. The Guardians were among the citizens, protecting any threats that could have come from behind. With those objectives being carried out with few issues, Krynne scouted the stands, watching as a few of the more experienced Knights fought from other parts of the seating. The Guild Agents remained in place at the dark ring surrounding the main battlefield in what seemed to be summoning more Dark Oracles. Finally, looking up to Guild Agent A, she noticed as Alpha, name still unknown to her but recognized by his cloak and developed lightning blade.

            “That guy up there. He’s the same guy from the Dark Oracle Castle,” the Guardian Striker thought trying to look closely to him as he walked next to the Guild Agent.

_“You’re getting no stronger with them. Accept who you are. Accept us…”_

            The numbers began to drop even further as the Knights fought harder to defend themselves. Aurora and Banisher pushed to the walkway out of the battlefield and towards the Owl Battle Gateway while Gemini and Kurokami took the other side to the Dragon Battle Gateway. Trike, Teriyaki, and Mysticalia split up around Lilliyan and Chinami, remaining at the center of the battlefield, collectively pushing their waves of enemies behind. Lilliyan looked up to Guild Agent A unable to see Alpha from where she stood.

            “What made you do this, Agent A? I thought we had a deal to help you once all of this was over, and you’re helping the Dark Oracles?” Lilliyan shouted towards him.

            “Well you said you’d help us bring an end to this battle. And what better way to do that than by following our terms?” he replied as the fellow Guild Agents stepped out of the dark ring but their summoning of Dark Oracles was yet to cease. The Templars, most whom haven’t moved since the start of the battle, took action by dropping into a shadow pool and emerging around Lilliyan and Chinami, throwing their protectors off guard. Chinami’s head began to hurt, messing with her vision, but infuriating her to the point she began to take down the enemies surrounding quickly and effectively, unlike the previous waves of enemies before it. Trike, Teriyaki, Mysticalia, and now Chinami’s attention came sidetracked by the closeness of their enemies. Alpha scoped the battlefield himself, witnessing as no eyes were looking to he and the guild agent.

“It’s time…” he said as he made his move in stealth, vanishing without sight and appearing from within a small shadow behind Lilliyan. Completely unnoticed by those still fighting on the battlefield, he drew and channeled all of his power into his energy blade, holding it close to his face and pointing it to the unaware Guardian. The shadows opened up as he appeared in a flash, preparing to strike. Krynne’s eyes opened wide, gasping and reaching out over the front barricade in the stands.

            “Lilly! Watch out!” Krynne called out at the top of her lungs. Too late to react, everything stopped as Lilliyan noticed Alpha thrust his energy blade. Surges of lightning and darkness jolted through her body as she looked to the energy blade’s tip completely impaled through her. Her body became numb at an instant. The sound of a weakening heartbeat roared through her mind. At the sound of her Priest staff hitting the ground, everything around her also came to a stop as a scream echoed through the dark skies. As soon as everyone turned around, they stood frozen in place; Chinami the most astonished as her vision came to her, reflecting exactly what she saw as Lilliyan stood completely unmoving at Alpha’s attack.

“The Guardians as we know…are finished,” Alpha said, forcing the energy blade back through her. An unstable glow came from Lilliyan’s chest as her Guardian Pendant appeared and fell to the ground, fractured and damaged.

“No……” Chinami spoke to herself, holding her staff tightly as her anger boiled over at the sight of Alpha. “NO!” She rushed at Alpha, attempting to strike him with mere swings of her staff, Alpha dodging each of her attacks. Her patterns switched to using her offensive Priest skills as Alpha continued to dodge a few and deflect others taking minimal damage. Mysticalia cried out Lilliyan’s name, hurrying over to her and keeping her up as she nearly fell to the ground. The other Knights turned their attention to Alpha, rushing after him along with Chinami.

“Contain them!” Guild Agent A spoke in command. The Dark Oracle Templars finally made a focused move, locking their actions and generating a magic circle, rooting the Knights in place with a dark magic. Mysticalia’s grip of a fallen Lilliyan slipped at the magic circle’s force.

“N-n-n-no…” she said with a struggle as Lilliyan lied in front of her, barely bringing herself to breathe. Catching a glimpse to what happened below, Sygnora rushed back to the battlefield and joined Saiko, Krynne, and Aurora in eliminating the Templars to disrupt the magic circle. Watching as Alpha escaped, the Knights turned their attention to the downed Lilliyan, hurrying to her aid as they were able to move, except for Chinami, stuck in a spaced out state looking to her friend on the ground.

As Saiko hurried over, she attempted healing and Rejuvenation skills on Lilliyan, none of which were working. Gemini and Mysticalia held her up fighting back tears as they looked to her eyes partially opened. “Lilly, you can’t die on us like this. Why did this happen?” Gemini said on the verge of crying with that brief sentence. Lilliyan gave a soft laugh, looking down to her Guardian Pendant and back to Gemini.

“I should have seen this coming for a long time now. I’m so blind for having not seen past them. And I’ve put everyone’s lives at risk because of it,” she said barely holding onto consciousness. Her Guardian Pendant gave a dark purple glow, followed by a shockwave blasting everyone away from Lilliyan as the pendant ascended into the air. Trails of darkness from the hands of the Guild Agents latched onto the suspended Guardian Pendant and the Dark Oracles proceeded to kneel in Guild Agent A’s direction. With a smile, Guild Agent A extended his hand in the direction of the lifted Guardian Pendant.

“We control Kasmari now. You as Guardians are not as feeble as the people you vowed to protect. You now fall into the imbalance. And we will make sure balance falls into its proper order,” he announced, casting a last trail of dark energy to the pendant, shattering it into pieces which the dark links of the Guild Agents obtained a single fragmented piece. A frantic glow came from each of the pendants, summoning another gigantic wave of Skalari, leading Knights in the audience seating to withdraw at the startling numbers and ranks.

Rising up again, the Knights and Guardians looked on as Lilliyan’s body began to phase into particles of light. Chinami, seemingly unaffected by the shockwave was in a slow walk before falling to her knees in front of her friend. Gemini, Mysticalia, and Saiko came to her side as the others looked around in preparation to fight with the numbers flooding into the area, eyes locked as they approached.

“I know you can stop them…before they figure out all of the true powers of the Guardians…” Lilliyan said slowly, her body halfway gone. “Please heed to my last request. Save Kasmari. Stop the Guild Agents and the Dark Oracles…you…have to…” Chinami’s tears trailed down her face, looking at Lilliyan, smiling as her face turned to light and vanished into particles, leaving nothing but her staff.

 

_“Accept us…for we know you will be alone in the end…”_

            As the particles of light disappeared into the sky, Chinami’s mind went completely blank, only hearing a deafening ringing sound and no longer breathing or moving as she lay there on her knees looking down to Lilliyan’s staff.

            “Chinami…” Gemini said, approaching Chinami in support. Nudging at her, she tried to get her attention, coming to no luck. The Dark Oracles from the stands made their way into the battlefield, slowly approaching with a bloodthirsty nature.

            “We have to get out of here. If we stay then we might as well join Lilly,” Sygnora said in panic and frustration. Banisher and Trike looked to the passage to Owl School, almost coming too crowded with the Dark Oracle enemies. Looking to one another, they nodded and walked that direction.

            “You’re worried about the Owls too, Bani?” Aurora asked, noticing his urge to hurry to help them; an urge he hasn’t felt for a while. “Then I’ll help you get there. I’m not sure if we can escape them. But we have to try to keep them safe.” Krynne stepped over with them, readying her claws.

            “I’ll help too. We can’t risk anyone else going down. And I’m afraid of what could happen if there aren’t enough of us strong to lead,” she said, leading the four of them. “The rest of you take a few Marble Planes and get out of here.”

            “But wait. We can’t just leave everyone behind! What about the Marble Zephyr?” Teriyaki questioned, their time running limited.

            “We can’t carry everyone with us. And even still we would have to rush our way through places that may be cut off by now. They’ll just have to be strong while we find a way through this,” Saiko said, not liking the terms of plans. “We have to go now.” She brought out her staff, heading up the hill with the Dark Oracles closing in on their position, attacking relentlessly. Splitting up, Krynne, Banisher, Trike, and Aurora hurried to the Owl Battle Gateway, while the remaining Knights from the center of the ring went to the Dragon Gateway. Gemini, following behind the Dragon group, turned back looking to Chinami, still not moving and slowly being engulfed in a dark aura field. Dark Oracles walked by her not minding her any indication of hostility.

            “How are we going to do this without you, Chinami?” he said sharpening his claws and turning away with tears falling from his eyes, joining the rest of the group to fight their way out.


	17. Collapse of Dragon and Owl

            Without the assistance of the Dark Oracle Templars, there were still enough Dark Oracles to cast turmoil throughout the Dragon and Owl Schools against and mix of Kasmari Knights attempting to lead civilians to safety. In the heat of battle, the shops collapsed and the Synergen landing pads were completely destroyed. The skies meshed with a tainted red and purple. The front of the school was sieged by Cerberus and other powerful beast Skalari, forcing the hands of Kasmari Knights to work to take down the Skalari while holding off the Dark Oracles. Most of the Elite Knights continuously brought down the beast Skalari, allowing few to escape, only to have more to emerge briefly after.

            Hurrying out of the Battle Gateway with no civilians in panic coming from behind, Gemini and company joined up with Aphrodite as they witnessed the destruction, unsure of what to do and where to go from that point. With Dark Oracles on their tail, Mysticalia, Teriyaki, and Saiko worked together to block them off by sealing the path to the Battle Gateway with Ice attacks mixed with Carbon Marble Bombs (Slow Marble Bomb) from the Dual Gunner’s supply of tools. Kalysto and Jace, who departed the area with Briar before the others, noticed as they came from the school and hurrying over to them.

            “Gem! The place is completely falling apart! We can’t save everyone either,” Kalysto said, slightly afraid of what was going on.

            “I wish I we could. But it feels like there’s no choice. Some of us have to escape here and hope we can find some way to stop all of this the Guild Agents are doing!” he responded as the Guardians and friends not attempting to block the passage gathered around.

            “Take us with you then. I don’t think we can hold out-” Jace came silenced by Gemini’s nodding in refusal. Kari attempted to speak against Jace’s request but was stopped by the Striker Knight’s train of thought as he stopped shaking his head. Looking to the chaos across the campus and back, he gave a deep sigh and spoke.

            “I can’t allow just anyone to come. Without strong Knights here, the schools are bound to fall. And once the schools fall, so will the towns. Things will spiral out of control and nobody will be safe from there. I’m sorry Kaly and Jace…but without Team Rocket around, I need you to be that of the Dragon School’s strength.” Kalysto folded her arms at Gemini’s response and refusal to bring them along.

            “As much as I hate to accustom myself here, I agree with Gem on this one. In fact, I haven’t seen Sahara or Roulette in the skirmishes. It’s possible they’ve already fled the region to report this,” Kurokami said in support, only making Kalysto rise in frustration and anger.

            “Oh of course you’d agree with him. You made it to the top of the tournament. I guess you’ll go with him to safety?” Kalysto began to sound irrational, giving an uncomfortable tension between them all.

            “No! Gem and the Guardians need a few to get away. I don’t think I should be one to go with them either,” Kurokami spoke for herself in modesty. “Tamani and Briar wouldn’t exactly like it if I were to have gone either. And all of us are a team already remember? So why not take the leader?”

“It’s just…it’s always Gem and the other Guardians. The same Guardians who are responsible for what we have to live with in all of this too. I hate it deep down…were they not blind enough to not see through any of this?” Kalysto said only getting angrier in the process.

“Wait a second Kaly,” Kari finally spoke up in defense. “I would think we were all blind to this, especially if what the Guild Agent said was true.” At that moment an explosion sounded from the entrance to the Battle Gateway. As they turned, they observed as the three blocking the path walked away from a frozen ice wall. On the other side, several Dark Oracles attempted to break through only to see their efforts progressing slowly. Having heard their argument intensify, Teriyaki and Mysticalia joined them while Saiko stood by her Guardian partner.

“Either way, I feel like this isn’t fair for everyone to either have to survive against what they have or turn into one of their prisoners while they destroy our way of life. None of us signed up for this much coming down here!” Kalysto argued containing her frustration while channeling a bit of fire into her wand toward Kari.

“We don’t have to think of it that way! It’s just buying enough time and holding out to come up with a way to stop them,” Kari fought back, raising her wand in response. The Knights around them attempted to calm them down only to be dragged into the dispute as well. Gemini stood aside being the only one to want to speak them back to the same side. Aphrodite, still standing among them, felt equally guilty and disturbed. With limited time on their side, their argument came stopped as a group of Dark Oracle Scouts prepared to approach and attack them, only to be destroyed by Cristina, Cyanea, and FakeChow who came rushing over to the group in a panic.

            “Guardians, we could really use some help getting rid of these enemies,” Cristina requested in a hurry. Aphrodite looked to a hesitant Saiko tried to hold her peace. The arguments resumed as the Dark Oracles were brought down and request for help continued to go on in the midst of everything going on. She turned around looking to the ice wall, seemingly developing cracks. For a brief moment, she found a moment of inner peace before giving an aggravated glare at the discord before her.

            “Would everyone just shut up and listen for a moment! This is stupid that we’re all arguing over this of all things!” she shouted, silencing the arguing bunch. In the period of silence, Dark Oracles approached nearby and fell destroyed by a single Chain Rail Barrage by the Dual Gunner Guardian; the Knights and other Guardians jumping aside as she cast the skill. Calming down in a meditation stance, she took a deep breath before continuing.

“I know it’s hard to deal with but Kuro is right. We need our strongest reconnaissance Knights we have here to flee and find a solution somewhere,” the Dual Gunner Guardian spoke in a calmed voice. She looked among the group and made a sole collective decision. “Gem, Teri, Cris, Kari, Cyan, and Mystic, you all come with us so we can escape. We’ll have diversity to cover us for now. The rest of you make sure this school and town don’t completely fall. Make protecting your fellow Kasmarians your top priority until we can come back.” Aphrodite demanded, turning away, looking to the hillside over one of the schools. “I’m sorry Kalysto. But we really need the best we can to uncover some of this mystery. The less strength we have here, the sooner it will fall apart. Gem and I believe in you and know you’re strong enough to lead. You wouldn’t have created Panda Knights (AsiaKnights) if you hadn’t felt it was the right thing at the time.” Making a valid point Aphrodite walked away from the group with their surroundings clear for the time being. She pointed over to the mountains behind the dormitory building.

“We’ll set out on two Marble Planes. Everyone going with us, head to that location,” she concluded her commands. With no hurry, Aphrodite led most everyone to the mountainside. Gemini and Teriyaki stayed for a moment, Jace, Kalysto, and Kurokami watching as the rest of the group hurried off. As they stood together, their minds felt much calmer than before the argument and stress built up among them.

            “I can’t believe this is really happening. Lilly…Chi…” Gemini said, tightening his fist, looking to three of his close friends. “Kaly, Rhain and Asnur are also friends of ours too. Please make sure they don’t get too careless as well as Tam and Briar too. We’re all a team after all.” Without agreeing yet, Kalysto ran over to Gemini and Teriyaki giving them a tight hug, shedding a tear in the moment.

            “You can count on me, Gem. And I’m sorry. I should believe in you just as you believed in me for so long,” she said before breaking the hug and turning to the enemies nearby, cornering a group of Knights and civilians. Kurokami and Jace prepared themselves as Kalysto got back into position beside them. “You better come back alive…” she declared with thumbs up by the Striker and Heavy Launcher Knight alongside her. With a deep breath, the three ladies ran back into the battle, determined and brave.

            Over the mountainside of the Dragon School, Aphrodite and Sygnora, splitting from the crowd to assist, set up their custom Marble Planes they intended to use to escape. Cristina, Kari, and FakeChow stood among them watching briefly and sharing last words.

“Please stay safe here, Chow,” Cristina pleaded to her friend as the three shared a hug before the strategic Owl Crasher made his way through the rest of the trail to the outskirts of Fortville, believing it to be the safer option. Gemini and Teriyaki arrived as he came out of distance, looking on as the first plane, occupied by Sygnora: Cyanea in the passenger seat and Cristina and Mysticalia preparing to reach onto the two footholds. The second plane, already prepped by Aphrodite by Gemini’s arrival had Kari in the passenger seat. Saiko remained on the ground, cautious to protect their escape.

            “About time you two got here. Get on the plane before we get caught,” Saiko ordered impatiently and rushed. Not missing a moment, Gemini jumped onto one of the side footholds as he noticed Mysticalia doing, while Teriyaki did for the other.

            “Wait a second. What about you Saiko?” Gemini questioned, looking as the Marble Plane had no more space for occupancy. Saiko took a moment to think about that, having not completely taken that into consideration. Cyanea gasped and grabbed everyone’s attention, as Dark Oracle Sorcerers came from the distance, charging towards them and preparing to cast dark magic in their direction. Saiko’s mind shifted, getting into a combat stance and casting a Wind Vortex, keeping the enemies and attacks away.

            “Just go without me! I’ll take them on and get back to the others!” she decided, channeling fire magic for a Fire Seed and tossing it towards their line, stopping their movement once again. Hesitant about her decision, the two piloting Guardians grew concerned, not wanting to take off without their partner. “Please! Just go! Get somewhere safe!” Saiko shouted, casting a Wind Vortex to the Marble Planes, forcing them into the air, giving them no choice but to maintain their altitude. Saiko looked to them with a tear emerging before looking back to the enemies that came after her.

            With gritted teeth and severe anguish on their faces, Sygnora and Aphrodite drifted through the skies with the allying Knights on support. “So where exactly are we going?” Sygnora called over to the other plane.

“I would say we travel to Neo Kansas. It’s the furthest distance from the schools and probably the safest in means of Skalari activity,” Aphrodite replied, looking back to her passengers as they stared to the schools as smoke stacks began to emerge. Gemini closed his eyes and looked away in guilt. “I know, Gem…I know…” Aphrodite said to herself, looking ahead and increasing speed.

The dark skies hadn’t spread as far as they believed, giving them a rather good feeling. As they traversed over Forest of Silence, they met up again and took more of a brisk flight over the terrain.

“This seems to be a good sign that their plans didn’t become too widespread to impact the other regions across Kasmari,” Teriyaki mentioned, scouting the land below. The other passengers decided to do the same thing as well. As Kari looked behind her, she spotted a single Tengu cloaked in a shadow-like aura flying behind them.

“Is that a good sign?” she announced, pointing to the Tengu. As the other Knights looked back, they noticed the Tengu as well, uncertain of whether or not to worry. Its eyes widened, revealing a red gleam. With a loud screech, a swarm of Tengu emerged from the trees below, attacking the Knights abruptly. In a sudden shift of passive to aggressive maneuvers, the Guardians swayed and dodged as many as possible, taking minimal damage from the charges at the bottom of the plane.

            “Okay. That’s not a good sign at all!” Gemini said looking back at the enemies as they regained a bit of stable momentum. “How did they even find us up here?” Keeping his balance, Gemini kicked a Freezing Wave backwards to the enemies. Mysticalia and Teriyaki attempted shooting back to defend everyone. Sygnora dived low into the trees, taking a group of Tengu with her, recklessly trying to shake off her gathering of the Skalari birds. Emerging from the trees, most of the Tengu were shaken off by Sygnora’s flying; her passengers however a bit dizzy from the crazy flying, but still holding on.

            “Okay, that was a tad reckless, you know that Sygy?” Mysticalia shouted up to her as they picked up pace to Aphrodite’s group, Teriyaki shooting off the Tengu that closed in on them. Sygnora flew underneath their plane, giving Cristina and Mysticalia opportunity to shoot down the remaining Tengu, clearing the way as they reached Neo Kansas. Lining back up on their altitude, the groups arrived over the hills, seeing the southern farms of Neo Kansas in the distance.

            “That was a bit close. We should land somewhere as soon as we can,” Kari questioned to everyone. Before anyone could answer, a dark shockwave hit them from below, startling all of the passengers on board.

“What was that? Is everyone okay?” Sygnora spoke, looking to her controls. Upon flying over the farmlands, the Marble Planes indicated a malfunction in the controls, leading to a struggle in flying. Sygnora and Aphrodite tried their hardest to maintain their altitude, barely capable of doing so. With a sigh of relief, the effects of the dark shockwave impacted them again, bursting one of the turbines both of the Marble Planes, sending them into a spiral to the ground.

            “This can’t be the end for us!” Teriyaki shouted, barely holding on as Aphrodite continued to navigating the Marble Plane, falling quicker than before. Their course was aligned to the spacious land behind the Forbidden Mines, giving a brief fortunate feeling among them. Unexpected to them, the strain of the Marble Planes caused the Synergen engines to short circuit and flame up a bit, dissipating that relieving feeling instantly.

            “We have no choice! We’ll have to jump! On my mark everyone,” Aphrodite commanded, carefully calculating how much time they had left before impact. Kari and Cyanea stood up in their passenger seats prepared to jump out. “Three…Two…One…JUMP!” The Knights made a desperate leap out of the Marble Planes, watching as the two planes crashed with a moderate explosion. As the Knights were in free fall closing in on the ground and preparing to land, a sudden third shock impacted each of them, causing them to suffer and hit on the ground with a hard toppling thud, damaging them severely. As Gemini came to a stop, he looked to the flames of the Marble Planes. As he reached forward, his vision came in and out, fading with every blink until his eyes shut completely.

“This is not good. What do we do now Sygy?”

            Minutes passed from the crash in Neo Kansas. Sygnora and Aphrodite recovered seemingly quickly from the crash. Gemini and the other Knights were completely unconsciousness from the crash and their weapons completely broken beside them. The flames of the Marble Planes loomed over the near lifeless bodies; a sight hard for the Guardians to bear.  Aphrodite approached Teriyaki, taking her arm and checking for a pulse.

            “They’ll live. They just need time to recover,” Aphrodite judged looking as their life forces weren’t completely depleted by the felt pulse of the Dual Gunner Knight. Turning away, she looked to the skies above, slowly thickening in dark clouds mixed with the afternoon sky. Drops of rain began to fall upon them getting slightly heavier after a few moments.

“What are we supposed to do now?” She tried to use her Guardian abilities, none of them working at all. Sygnora attempted herself only to have the same results.  Holding back tears, Sygnora walked over to Aphrodite, placing a hand on her shoulder and looking to the indicated stormy skies.

            “We’ll figure out something. We have to for Lilly. As far as I believe, we are responsible for this crisis. And we have to fix it with their help,” Sygnora felt forced to admit, looking back to Gemini and the other Knights, their broken weapons in reaching distance from their hands.

 

**\--- Sunset Pier ---**

            Keeping themselves hidden during the sudden turn of events, to Kurokami’s prediction, Sahara and Roulette escaped from the town before the Dark Oracles could keep them in. Out of breath and stunned at what came to be, the two sat down against one of the rugged buildings, keeping their Synergen Marble Bikes in the middle of the trail.

            “Did that really just happen?” Roulette asked, searching through her pack and taking out a cloak. “Did they plan to kill Lilly the way they did and take over the schools? It’s almost like what Vanessa sensed.” She sighed, taking another cloak and handing it to Sahara. As she hid her face in the hood of the first cloak and stood up, she watched as Sahara did the same and concealed his weapon.

            “We need to get this to Pyp before they spread out and plan to attack Vistral. As much as it hurts to feel helpless we don’t have a choice. We just have to hope there’s enough will in the Knights until we come up with a plan,” Sahara stated as the two Rocket members returned to their bikes and traversed through the foggy scenery of the pier.

 

**\--- Realm of the Skalari ---**

            Xiege stopped in her path, a sudden discomforting feeling hitting her soul. She placed a hand on her chest, where her Guardian Pendant was hidden by her necklace. “Something happened. Something…really bad just happened,” she said to herself looking around and thinking to herself on what it could have been. Xiege held her head suddenly, feeling Resouna’s presence strike her once again shifting her form between full blood Dark Oracle and her regular form. Pounding at the ground a few times, the pain and feelings came to a stop as Xiege normalized again, resisting Resouna once more. “I’m doing better at this…but it’s still not enough.” She breathed a bit heavy and continued her walking.

 

**\--- Dragon School: Main Building ---**

            Hours passed since the chaos from the tournament leading to a dark and grim nightfall. Guild Agent A stood in the Headmaster’s office looking out to the school, all of the fighting no longer occurring in the destruction. As Dark Oracles began to take over the courtyard and all captured students, Knights, and civilians as their prisoners, the Guild Agent couldn’t resist but to simply stare and laugh.

            “Sheesh, don’t you ever stop,” Alpha said, entering the room to the satisfying greet of the Guild Agent. “I come with news of what we have uncovered. It seems that the Kasmari Knights that escaped have formed alliances in both towns. But the schools remain ours as we have worked to acquire. The first operation to implement the Oracle Spire can now commence at your command.”

            “Excellent work Alpha. Despite their resistances, it will only be a matter of time before each of the lands suffers from the Oracle Gates and their harvest among each spot,” he commended diligently not looking to his subordinate. “It’s a shame that a few of them were able to escape however. But they’ll be too lost and unable to act fast enough to stop what we have in store. I must say though your plan to assassinate Lilliyan was most unexpected.”

            “It’s what I’ve known as a Guardian’s weakness. There’s more beyond bouncing back their attacks that exposes them. It just happened to be in their leader; a typical mistake in most cases,” Alpha said, swaying his energy blade around. “And you’re also right, there’s no way the Knights could prevent us from finalizing our plans.”

“What about Chinami?” Guild Agent A questioned again.

            “Chinami remains unmoving in the center of the battlefield. It’s a fitting place for our new recruit. I’m amazed that even the mighty cannot resist a curse cast upon them. Speaking of new recruits,” Alpha paused turned his eyes to the corner of the office where several Dark Oracle Templars held Saiko in place, bound with her hands behind her back, glaring at Alpha with a scowling look. “Tch. You’re not even worth welcoming among us. But maybe once you see the ones you were meant to protect fall, you’ll give us the information we need.” Alpha turned away, Saiko’s eyes still locked onto them, feeling the emotional struggle within her bring forth a tear.

****

**_Part I: End_ **

**\--- Next Time ---**

_No Knight or Guardian is safe from the onslaught of the Dark Oracles. With time running thin as the Oracle Spire begins to develop, Gemini and the last remaining Knights seek answers in the Forest of Silence, where ally and enemy come thrown to disarray. Fortville and Hillville continue to resist the control of the Dark Oracles’ advance, opposed respectively by Kalysto and her friends and Wiz and the stable infrastructure of Raposas. The chances of possibility begin…_

**_Part II: Dark Tides_ **


End file.
